je te tuerais de mes propres mains!
by ARUKA01
Summary: bella a accoucher et Edward la quitte la laissant seule à sa transformation...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: ayant eu des critiques insultantes envers ma 1 ère story j'ai donc décidé de la supprimer. J'espère que celle-ci sera plus appréciée. 

Je tiens évidemment à préciser que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer! 

Donnez moi vos impression

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AOV BELLA : 

Deux cents cinquante ans! Deux cents cinquante ans qu'il m'a trahit, qu'ils m'ont tous trahi! Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, malgré mes efforts pour oublier ses fichus sentiments humains, certains persistent encore. Me rappelant mon chagrin, ma haine et mon amour, qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête lorsque j'étais humaine! Je me rappelle encore ma joie lorsqu'il m'a épousé, lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler. Tout ça n'était que des mensonges, qu'un simple manège afin d'obtenir se qu'il voulaient, ce que tous voulaient! Ce que j'étais naïve et saute, une pathétique humaine amoureuse d'un être abjecte et dépourvut de moral. Cependant je l'aimais comme une folle, au point d'en oublier les douleurs qu'il infligeait à mon corps lorsque nous ne faisions qu'un. Au point de vouloir mourir pour lui, de vouloir portait son enfant, notre enfant. Ce même enfant qu'il m'a arrachait des mains il y a 250 ans juste avant de me transformer et de me laisser seule avec la douleur de ce feux ardant qui me consumait. Ils m'ont tous trahi, ils m'ont tous abandonnaient à mon triste sort et m'ont enlevé mon enfant! Je ne pourrais jamais leurs pardonner! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne depuis tout ce temps! Je continuerais à m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je serai sûr d'être assez forte pour tous les anéantir de mes propres mains! Alors je reste cachée, continuant mon entraînement sans relâche, attendant l'autorisation d'Aro pour assouvir ma vengeance! Je ne lui ai rien avoué au sujet de mon enfant, il ne doit pas connaître son existence! Edward, mon Edward si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de te retrouver et de te mettre en pièce toi et ta fichu famille! J'aurai ma vengeance, ils me l'ont promise et ils n'interviendront pas pour vous sauver! Vous serez bientôt à ma merci! Dans peu de temps je pourrai partir à votre recherche, encore quelques entraînement et je vous tuerais tous, tous autant que vous êtes! 

AOV EDWARD : 

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu mon amour, ma Bella! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi et notre fille te ressemble tellement que cela m'ait difficile de la regarder sans avoir un pincement au cœur. Quel ironie du sort, un vampire au cœur brisé! Je n'aurai jamais dû te quitter, te laisser à ton triste sort. On ne m'a pas laissait le choix, c'était avant tout pour la sécurité de notre fille que nous t'avons laissé seule. Où es-tu mon amour? Qu'es-tu devenu? Tu dois être si belle maintenant, mais pour moi tu l'as toujours était! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner! Je suis revenu, mais tu n'étais plus là! Je t'ai cherchais mais sans aucun résultat. Où te cache tu? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'était produit ce jour là! Rosalie et les autres ont réussit à me convaincre que tu étais un danger pour notre fille, que tu l'a tuerais. Alors nous sommes parti sans un mot, sans même une lettre pour te l'expliquais. Je ne suis rien sans toi, trop de peine et de douleur ont remplaçaient ma joie. Pourquoi ais-je fais ça, j'aurai dû écouter mon cœur au lieu de ma raison! 

AOV ARO : 

Bella! Tu étais déjà spéciale lorsque tu étais humaines, je n'aurais jamais cru que leurs abandons te conduirai jusqu'à moi! Eux qui voulaient te protéger de nous, t'ont finalement poussé à nous rejoindre! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin du talent de Chelsea pour te faire entrer dans nos rangs! Ta soif de vengeance et tellement puissante que bientôt tu nous surpassera tous! Tu t'entraîne sans relâche, ce qui me ravit! Je n'aurai jamais cru que ta haine puisse te rendre aussi belle, aussi dévastatrice. Beaucoup de nos soldats sont mort par ta faute, mais cela en valait la peine! Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui rêve de te mettre dans leurs lits, de mourir dans tes bras, tu serais tellement surprise. Te voir t'entraîner avec autant d'ardeur et de rage me réchauffe le cœur! Je tiens absolument à assister au spectacle le jour où tu les anéantira tous! Cela sera une grosse perte car j'aurai tant aimé conserver Alice et Edward en vie pour utiliser leurs talents, mais je t'ais promis que tu les aurai tous alors tant pis! Tu es si belle lorsque ta rage te domine. J'ai hâte de te voir au combat! 

AOV ALICE : 

Bella, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, où te cache tu? J'aimerai tant te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras, revoir ton sourire! Mon frère a était stupide d'écouter les autres, il n'aurait jamais dû te laisser, et moi non plus! Il est replié sur lui-même et ne veux parler à personne. Je souffre de le voir ainsi! Si seulement j'avais une vision de toi me permettant de le rassurer, de le réconforter. Mais je ne vois rien, comme si ta transformation avait échoué, comme si tu étais morte. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois morte, je ne veux pas y croire, ni même y penser! Notre famille n'est plus rien sans toi, à croire qu'elle n'a jamais existé avant toi! Je te retrouverai, il faut que je te retrouve pour Edward, pour moi! 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Voilà! Alors ça vous a plu ? Merci de mettre des commentaires afin que je sache si il faut que je continue ou pas!


	2. Chapter 2

AOV BELLA :

- Bella? Bella on t'attend pour l'entraînement !

- j'arrive Jane!

- tu veux qui comme adversaire aujourd'hui?

- toi et ton frère, Caïus, Marcus et Chelsea!

- ensemble ou séparément ?

- d'après toi? Lui répondit-je agacée,

- ensemble!

Je me dirigeais d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Comme à son habitude Aro s'installât sur un siège dans le font de la pièce. Il adorais assister à mes combats, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient du moment qu'il ne me tenait pas responsable de la mort d'un de ses disciples. J'ai tendance a m'énerver facilement dès que l'un d'entre eux prononce le nom de mon époux, même si pour moi il ne l'ai plus. Aro adore me voir faire des dérapages et tuer certains de ses hommes car pour lui cela voulait dire que mes progrès avançaient à grand pas. Moi je me concentrais sur mon objectif, tuer Edward Cullen. Le combat fût plus distrayant que d'habitude, car les vampires étant des plus hauts niveaux ils me donnèrent un peu de fil à retordre. Finalement c'est moi qui gagna et Aro ne pût s'empêcher de m'applaudir.

- Arrête Aro, tu sais que ça me rend furax que tu fasse ça!

- je ne peux m'empêcher de t'applaudir lorsque tu me gratifie d'un tel combat!

-je ne le fais pas pour toi, et tu le sais! Je ne t'appartiens pas et ne t'appartiendrai jamais, si je suis là c'est uniquement pour arriver à mon but!

- ce que tu peux être blessante, je t'offre mon aide ainsi que mon hospitalité et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, quel ingratitude!

- c'est toi qui devrais mettre reconnaissant car j'ai vidé tes rend de tout les incapables!

-certes, mais tu nous as pas mal affaiblit! Et si ton Edward et toi vous vous remettez ensemble qui me garanti…

Je courut vers lui et l'attrapa par la gorges. Les vampires présents dans la salle accoururent pour lui prêter mains fortes, celui-ci leurs fit signe de ne pas approcher.

- la prochaine fois que tu ose parler de moi ainsi Aro, je te jure que je te tue ainsi que tes insignifiants petits soldats! Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire Aro?

- oui, je tenais à m'assurer que tu étais prête, je t'envoi Dimitri dans ta chambre pour qu'il suive tes instruction! Je t'apporterai également un cadeau de ma part!

-tu peux garder ton cadeau, j'attendrai Dimitri et surtout qu'il ce dépêche avant que je ne perde patience! Lui répondit-je en quittant la salle. Je commence sérieusement à me lasser de tout ses incapable. Ils ne comprennent rien, et en plus ils se croient capable de me contrôler. Je pensais qu'à force ils auraient compris que je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à eux. Dimitri me rejoint rapidement à mes appartements, je lui transmit les instruction : localiser les Cullen, ne pas les approcher afin qu'il ne se doutent de rien, ensuite me transmettre toutes les informations pour que je puisse planifier mon offensive. Il parti immédiatement de Voltera et Aro arriva d'un pas calme mais tout de même hésitant. Il m'apporta une cape aussi noire que celles de ses frères et lui.

- je ne la mettrais pas! Je ne t'appartiens pas Aro!

-je le sais, elle sert juste à cacher mon cadeau!

- encore un collier?! Donne le à Jane de ma part, je n'en veux pas!

-mais il tirai si bien…

-non Aro!

Il parti aussi vite qu'il était entré emportant avec lui son cadeau. Je n'en avais accepté aucun alors pourquoi s'acharne t-il. Puis je vis le bracelet, symbole de l'amour d'Edward et de l'affection de Jacob, je voulu l'enlever mais un pincement au cœur m'en dissuada. Je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, c'était physiquement et mentalement impossible.

AOV ARO :

Encore un combat incroyable, elle me surprendra toujours! Cependant il faut que je trouve un moyen de la contrôler et vite car un jour elle risquerais belle et bien de me tuer. Si seulement elle acceptais mes cadeaux. Elle n'en accepte aucun, elle préfère garder cette fichu babiole accroché à son poignet. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le garde, mais bon mieux vaut ne pas lui poser de question à se sujet, je ne tiens pas a finir en lambeaux comme se fût le cas pour un des gardes.(il souri) Je me rappel encore la tête de Jane lorsqu'elle était allée chercher Bella et qu'elle à vu les morceaux éparpillés. Je lui avait ordonné de les brûler lorsqu'elle accourût pour me prévenir. Ah cette Bella, de plus en plus agressive envers la gente masculine. Je me demande comment elle réagira lorsque Edward posera la main sur elle, elle lui arrachera sûrement le bras. Ah j'ai vraiment hâte d'assister au massacre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O

AOV Renesmée :

Maman où es-tu? J'aimerai tant te rencontrer enfin, te serrer dans mes bras et voir un sourire sur le visage de papa! Quant nous reviendras-tu? Tout le monde et las de ta non présence. La famille n'est rien sans toi, juste un coquille vide. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressemble? Papa a caché toutes les photos. Je souhaites qu'un jour tu nous reviennent!

_______________________________________________________________________

Alors ? Ça vous as plus?


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Je rappel que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AOV DIMITRI : 

Bella est de plus en plus merveilleuse, sa rage, ses mouvements et tout ce qu'elle est devenu depuis ses deux cents cinquante dernières années et tout bonnement stupéfiant. Dommage qu'elle refuse mes avances ainsi que celles de tous les hommes. Pour elle la seule manière de se défouler est de se battre, ah si seulement elle me laissée lui faire découvrir l'autre manière, celle des corps entremêler. Mais non, elle refuse toutes avances et refuse que quiconque pose sa main sur elle sauf pendant les combats. J'espère retrouver très vite les Cullen afin qu'elle puisse enfin tourner la page. Ensuite peut-être acceptera-t-elle mes avances. Edward et le plus stupide des vampires d'avoir laissé Bella, de l'avoir abandonné. Dommage que celle-ci m'ait interdit de les approcher, je me serai fait un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'elle est devenu. Je dois m'en tenir au ordre sinon elle me tuera.

AOV EDWARD : 

Bella, ma Bella notre fille n'arrête pas de me réclamer les photos que nous avions fait toi et moi. J'ai refuser de les lui donner, trop de souffrance, trop de peine. Je sais qu'elle m'en veux! Elle a raison, je suis un monstre de t'avoir abandonné! Je me rappel le jour de ma promesse, je l'avais déjà rompu une fois et tu m'avais pardonné. Et je t'ai abandonné encore alors que j'avais juré de ne plus jamais recommencé. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai jamais mérité ton amour ni même ton pardon! Je fais souffrir notre fille en refusant de lui donner nos photos, mais je ne veux pas voir ton visage. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je lui donnerai bientôt les photos, je n'ai pas le droit de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle n'y ai pour rien. J'ai tout gâcher, encore une fois. Jasper essaye d'apaiser ma souffrance, il commence à me taper sur le système! Il s'inquiète tous pour moi alors que c'est toi qui a été abandonné par notre famille!

AOV JASPER :

Edward déprime encore, il ne se pardonne toujours pas malgré les années à croire qu'il aime se torturer. Elle nous manque à tous mais se n'ai pas un prétexte pour se couper du monde. J'utilise mon pouvoir afin qu'il s'apaise mais rien à faire, il refuse mon aide. Alors je rentre à l'intérieur de la villa, j'en ai marre de tout ses vampires dépressif, je serai déjà parti si Alice avait accepté. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de ramener Bella…

AOV ALICE

Mon frère me tape sur les nerfs, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas voir les photos de Bella mais il pourrait au moins les donner à sa fille. J'en ai marre de le voir se lamenter sur son sort. Il se sent coupable et je peux le comprendre, il pourrait faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là sans bouger. S'il te plaît Edward dit moi que tu va la chercher, demande moi de t'accompagner! Jasper en a marre lui aussi, on en a tous marre. Je vais aller consoler ma nièce. Il pourrai au moins lui donner les photos cet abruti! 

AOV RENESMEE 

Mon père est nul, il fais que pleurnicher alors que c'est lui qui a abandonner maman! Et bien sûr en deux siècles et demi ça lui ai jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller la chercher! Et c'est moi, la méchante fille qui le torture pour avoir les photos de sa propre mère! Emmett à raison c'est un idiot!

AOV BELLA :

Encore un entraînement qui se termine, ça devient lassant au bout de 250 ans à faire toujours les mêmes choses. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je resterai dans mes appartement jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je me nourri de sang humain même si parfois cela me dégoûte de tuer des innocents. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je sois forte pour pouvoir le tuer, les tuer! Aro a encore fait déposer un présent à mon attention. Je commence à en avoir assez de ses cadeaux inutiles censés me combler! Il ne comprendra donc jamais! J'espère que se n'est pas un de ses gardes qui ai entré me déposer ce collier, car il signerai sont arrêt de mort. Je l'apporterai à Jane tout à l'heure, ça lui fera plaisir comme d'habitude! Elle a toujours adorée les cadeaux que me destiné Aro. Je me demande où en ai Dimitri dans ses recherches. Il a intérêt à ne pas rentrer sans les avoirs trouvés! Je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas, il a trop peur de moi, de ce que je suis devenu! Dépêche toi Dimitri, car ma patience à des limites!!!

AOV JANE :

Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de cadeaux de la part d'Aro avant que Bella ne nous rejoignent! Je l'envie, et en même temps je la haie! Je l'envie car elle est admiré et en même temps craint de tous, mais je la haie car c'est elle que Aro préfère! Aro la vénère, il lui passe ses moindres dérapages et ses moindres caprices, avant c'était moi qui avait ce privilège! Elle m'a relégué à la seconde place et je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps! Dès que tu aura tué tous ceux qui t'était cher lorsque tu était humaine, lorsqu'il seront mort je me débarrasserais de toi et reprendrai ce qui a toujours était à moi! 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0OO0


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : je tiens à remercier les personnes qui mon écrit des reviews c'est sympa et je vais essayer de faire les chapitres un peu plus long à l'avenir

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça fait une semaine que tu n'ai pas concentré!

- oh ça va la ferme!

- tu dira la même chose lorsque…

- lorsque QUOI?

-non rien, oubli! On reprendra plus tard!

Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis Chelsea, avait marmonnait Alec. Je me dirigeait à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre car je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Combien de temps allais encore me faire patienter Dimitri? Je m'allongeai sur le canapé de cuir qui trôné au milieu de la pièce, mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever les visages des Cullen de mon esprit, si souriant, si aimant envers l'humaine que j'étais! Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient à cette instant, s'ils pensaient à moi…STOP!!!! Ils t'ont abandonné Bella, ils t'ont enlevé ton enfant, ils sont parti sans aucune explication!!! Il ne faut pas que je faiblisse, pas maintenant! Pas après tous ce temps, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré!

- Bella?

- Entrez, mais faite vite je suis occupé!

- je …ne…voulais…

- Je vous ai demandez de faire vite!!!!

- je voulais vous prévenir que maître Aro vous attend dans la salle du conseil.

- Dite lui que s'il veut me parler qu'il vient en personne!

- c'est à propos de Dimitri…il…il vient de renter!

-TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE PLUTÔT!

Je courus jusqu'à la salle du conseil, le conseil était réuni et m'attendais. Ils ont tant peur de moi, cela me fit sourire. Dimitri se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un genoux à terre la tête baissé. Je le trouvais ridicule. Aro me fit signe d'avancer, et claqua des doigts pour que quelqu'un m'apporte un siège. Un des garde s'exécuta. Cela me faisait rire, j'avais l'impression d'être un reine, une reine crainte de tous.

- Bella, nous t'avons fait demander car Dimitri à trouver les Cullen. commença Aro

- j'en suis ravit, mais il aurai dû me venir m'en informer directement!

- petite insolente, nous sommes tes supérieurs c'est nous ….

- tu n'ai en rien supérieur à moi Caïus, et ose seulement…

- cela suffit! J'ai demandais à Dimitri de m'informer de ses recherches! Continua Aro après un rappel à l'ordre.

- et ? Demandais-je

-combien de temps te faut-il pour te rendre à Forks?

- hum, je compte restais en mode d'observation pendant au moins deux semaines avant d'agir! Je vous tiendrais au courant des détails à mon arrivée!

- Je veux que tu emmène des hommes avec toi! Affirma Marcus

- tu as peur que je ne les trouve pas? Demandais-je ironiquement.

-on ne sais jamais!

-est-ce un ordre ?

- non, juste une suggestion! Obtempéra Aro.

-Alors je refuse!

-comme tu voudra.

Je sortis de la salle et repris la direction de ma chambre, le cœur serrer. Je pris un sac, mis des affaires suffisamment confortable et néanmoins solide pour résister durant la bataille. J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger des Cullen. En finissant mon sac, j'aperçut Dimitri qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança vers moi, hésitant à parler. Et il eu un geste que jamais il n'aurai dû avoir. Il me pris par la taille, posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et y déposa un baiser. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je me mis fasse à lui et fit mon plus beau sourire. Je pris délicatement sa tête entre mes mains et avancé mon visage. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un centimètre entre nos deux bouches.

- je…

- tu n'aurai jamais dû faire ça! Lui chuchotais-je

Au même instant je lui arrachais la tête et la balançais dans la cheminée que j'avais fait installer un an plus tôt. Je continuais à le démembrer et jetais le tout dans le feu. Il le savait que personne n'avait le droit de me toucher, je l'avais déjà prévenu. Je pris mon sac et sorti par le souterrain. Un garde m'attendais et m'ouvrit la porte côté conducteur d'une voiture de sport. Je le remerciais et fonçais à travers l'Italie. J'allais les revoirs, j'allais enfin me venger!!!

AOV EDWARD

J'ouvrais le tiroir de la commode de ma chambre et pris un carnet. Je descendis et le tendis à ma fille. Elle me fit un large sourire, elle avait le sourire de sa mère. Je sortis chasser, j'avais besoin de vider mon esprit. Je finis pas trouver un puma. Nous étions revenu à Forks car Carlisle estimait qu'il fallait trouver des indices sur Bella, ma Bella.

Ma fille m'incitait à commencer des recherches, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard! Je ne la retrouverai jamais. Soudains j'entendis une voix provenant non loin de moi.

« Bella sera ravit d'apprendre que vous êtes ici ». Où est-elle? Je veux savoir! Je me mis a courir en direction de la voix mais je n'y trouvais personne! Mon imagination me jouais encore des tours. J'étais sûr pourtant! Je pris le chemin du retour bouleverser.

AOV ALICE :

Une vision? Je venais d'avoir une vision! Bella, elle arrive! Je me mis à sourire et a sauter de partout dans la maison. Carlisle me regardais comme si je devenais folle. Je lui racontais ce que je venais de voir et lui fît jurer de ne rien révéler à personne. Nous fîmes nos bagages et quittaient notre famille du Canada pour retourner à Forks, la ville où tous avait commencé, et où tout allait reprendre. Edward ne voulais pas venir mais nous l'obligeâmes à nous suivre en prétextant que cela serait bénéfique pour Nessie. Elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse de se rendre là-bas afin de se rapprocher un peu plus du passé de ses parents. Nous allions la revoir, j'en étais sûr! Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je savais où!

AOV RENESMEE

Nous étions en route pour Forks, la ville où était née ma mère, là où c'était rencontrer mes parents, où ils s'étaient aimé et marié, où j'étais née. Mon père c'était laissé convaincre mais plus nous nous rapprochions de la villa plus il était tendu. Je le pris par la main afin de lui servir de soutiens moral, c'était dur pour lui et je savais pourquoi. J'étais nerveuse car je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Finalement contre toute attente mon père commença à déballer ses affaires, même si c'était sans enthousiasme. Il m'appela ensuite et me tendis un carnet rempli de photo de…..maman! Je mis ma main sur mon cœur et sautais dans les bras de mon père. Je le remerciais et partis vers la chambre d'Alice pour feuilleter le carnet avec elle. Ma mère étais tellement belle!!!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, vos avis!!!

Je vais essayer de mettre la suite très bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent et tout particulièrement **puky **qui m'encourage. En ce qui concerne le texte en souligné j'ai découvert d'où vient le problème et vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir!

Désolée car la bataille ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite j'aime quant il y a un peu de suspens, mais promit il y aura au moins un combat! 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O

AOV ALICE :

J'essaie de cacher mes pensées à Edward, ce qui est assez facile je dois l'avouer! Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre son sourire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'elle arrive, du moins pas encore! Renesmée et moi n'étions plus très loin de sa maison. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis celle-ci à l'abandon. Cette maison qui était autrefois rempli de joie et d'amour se retrouve sans vie, sans âme. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois le sourire de Charlie m'ouvrant la porte, me prenant dans ses bras! Mais c'est impossible et cela me rend triste.

AOV JASPER : 

Alice, ma bien aimée, que me cache-tu? Tu es si heureuse tout à coup, je me demande bien pourquoi? C'est étrange de ce retrouver de nouveau ici, il y a tant de souvenir en ses murs! Edward à l'air soucieux, lui aussi me cache quelque chose mais c'est dur de le faire sortir de sa coquille. J'essaie de lui remonter le moral, de l'apaiser mais rien à faire il ne veux pas de mon aide! Si seulement nous étions resté, si nous n'avions pas abandonner Bella tout serai différent!

AOV ROSALIE : 

Je suis désolée Edward, c'est à cause de moi! Je n'ai pensée qu'a moi, qu'a mon bonheur! Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux mais mon désir d'être mère à pris le dessus. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir détruit ta famille, notre famille!

AOV EMMETT :

Bella, pourquoi n'est tu pas là? J'adorais te taquiner, tu mettais de l'ambiance dans cette famille de fou! Rosalie n'ai plus la même, elle s'en veut et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tord! C'est même plus drôle de se battre avec Edward, il se laisse faire à croire qu'il a envie de mourir!

AOV ESMEE :

Bella ma chérie, si seulement notre instinct maternelle( à Rosalie et à moi) n'avait pas pris le dessus ce jour là, je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras à cet instant. Je voulais tant avoir un enfant, un bébé rien qu'à moi du coup la tentation a été trop forte. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ton absence nous affecteraient encore malgré toutes ses années. Si seulement je pouvais rattraper mes erreurs passé!

AOV CARLISLE : 

Si seulement je pouvais te dire, mon fils, que ta femme arrive! Je ne peux pas cependant, je l'ai promis à Alice. Te voir te torturer ainsi me brise le cœur. Tout sera différent quant il sera de nouveau auprès d'elle, il sera de nouveau heureux, souriant. Nous seront tous heureux! Tout le monde ira au lycée demain car il ne faut conserver un minimum d'apparence humaine au yeux de tous, quant à moi j'irai proposer mes services à l'hôpital. 

AOV EDWARD :

Pourquoi suis-je encore ici? Je devrai partir, il y a trop de souvenir, trop de souffrance dans cette maison, dans cette ville. Les souvenirs de notre passé hante ses lieux, mon amour, notre amour est comme incrusté dans chaque centimètre carré de cette villa. Je ne pourrai donc jamais l'oublier? Bella, ma Bella, ma femme! Je t'ai lâchement abandonné alors que tu avais tant besoin de moi. Où es-tu? Tu me manque tellement, je t'en supplie fait moi un signe, je suis lasse de cette vie! 

AOV BELLA :

J'arrive enfin à l'hôtel! Demain je prendrai l'avion et retournerai dans cette ville où tout à commencé! Forks, ma ville, ma famille, ma joie mais aussi ma souffrance. Tant d'années ont passées et pourtant quelque chose me pousse à croire que rien à changer. Le téléphone sonne et me tire de mes pensées.

…

-Aro! Oui j'aimerai que tu réserve un avion privée et également un véhicule discret.

…

- Comme tu veux, du moment qu'il est discret!

Je raccrochais le téléphone, énervé. La voix mielleuse d'Aro m'insupporte de plus en plus. Il aimerait tant que je lui appartienne corps et âme mais il a tord, il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Je préfère encore mourir que d'être dans son lit. Il essaie toujours de faire son maximum pour me satisfaire, mais ma patience diminue au fil du temps. Je ne suis plus rien désormais, juste un outil de combat, une machine à tuer sans aucun remords sans aucune pitié. Une espèce de mercenaire sans Dieu ni maître, juste un ange de la mort. Voilà ce que tu as fait de moi Edward, c'est ce que je suis par ta faute, par votre faute. Je te tuerai ainsi que toute ta famille, ensuite seulement je pourrais m'occuper des autres, de tout les autres. Il faudra prendre des forces avant le combat mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à leur niveau ou que je me fasse remarquer. Peu importe, je trouverais un moyen de me nourrir et obtiendrai ma revanche tant attendu.

AOV ARO : 

Elle a tant de haine au fond d'elle! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une épouse parfaite pour l'un d'entre nous. Mais non, elle s'obstine à n'être qu'une guerrière comme si c'est grâce à cela qu'elle tiens bon. Malgré mes efforts, nos efforts elle reste froide et distante. Il faut que je l'appel.

- bella! as-tu besoins de quelque chose?

….

- Je vais appeler notre contact à l'aéroport! Tu as une préférence en se qui concerne ton outil de déplacement?

…..

Elle ne m'a pas laissé finir. J'hésite en ce qui concerne le véhicule. Je me demande quel sera sa réaction si je lui réserve une moto. Mieux vaut agir avec prudence en se qui concerne Bella, il est préférable d'oublier la moto et de réserver une voiture puissante. Je lui téléphonerai demain pour savoir ce qu'elle compte faire lorsqu'elle sera arrivée.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alors ? 

Laissez moi vos reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : désolée pour ce retard mais je n'arrivais pas à publier (problème de connection au serveur du site?!) donc j'ai essayé d'avancer autant que j'ai pu mais c'est dur de trouver de l'inspiration quant y a un problème avec le site.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et si vous avez des suggestions j'aimerai bien les lires.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

AOV BELLA :

Je regardais mon sac de voyage posé sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, choisi ma tenue. Je pris mon pantalon de cuir noir et un bustier rouge sang, quant l'écrin tomba du sac. Je me penchais et le déposé sur la table de chevet, continuant à me diriger vers la douche. J'avais besoin de m'apaiser et l'eau chaude sur mon corp était un moyen rapide et efficace. Il était presque le matin. Je finissais de me sécher et en moins de deux secondes enfilé mes vêtements. Cependant en sortant de la salle de bain mon regard resta figer sur l'écrin noir. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir juste pour vérifier. Ma bague, son engagement envers moi, ce qui me relié à lui pour l'éternité se trouve à l'intérieur de cette toute petite boîte. J'eu l'impression que celle-ci pesait des tonnes tout à coup. Je la rentrée dans le sac et me dirigeait vers la porte, prête à partir. Le voiturier m'attendais, je me saisis des clés sans prendre la peine de le remercier. Je fis rugir le moteur et arrivais à l'aéroport en moins de cinq minute. Le soleil apparût soudains et je fus soulageais lorsque je vis un homme me faisant signe d'entrer dans le hangar où mon avion privé m'attendais. Je pris mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche rappel.

…

- Aro, je voulais juste que tu sache que je suis dans l'avion!

…

- Oui, ils ont bien agi jusqu'à présent!

…

- d'accord!

…

- je compte m'installer dans mon ancienne maison, pour le moment je vais rester en observation!

…

- Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais parole, je te téléphonerai en temps voulu!!!!

Je raccrochais énervée. Il ne me fais pas confiance,et il n'a pas tord mais de là a remettre ma parole en doute! Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours tenue ma part du marcher. L'hôtesse commence à me taper sur le système, elle pense que je ne l'entend pas parler de moi avec le pilote. Elle a de la chance que je dois me faire discrète car sinon je me serai occupée d'elle dès que l'avion serait au sol. Plus je me rapproche de mon but, plus la tension est palpable. Il faudra quant même me trouver à manger. J'évite d'y penser pour l'instant, je réfléchirai à ça lorsque je serai installée. Pour l'instant je resterais tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour agir.

AOV ARO :

Le palais est incroyablement calme et tout le monde est détendu, à croire que le départ de Bella est un soulagement pour tous. C'est vrai que celle-ci mettais la pression dans les couloirs et surtout dans les salles d'entraînements. Les hommes ont une drôle d'expression, on dirai qu'ils sont soulagés et en même temps très déçu. Marcus est complètement déprimé depuis qu'elle est partie. Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'elle nous avait rejoint et maintenant c'est pire qu'avant, j'aurai dû lui ordonner de l'accompagner. Moi j'ai juste une appréhension, comme si elle ne me dit pas tout. Il vaudrai mieux envoyer quelqu'un pour la surveiller. J'hésite cependant à le faire car si jamais elle s'en aperçois il risque encore d'avoir des morts parti nos rang.

- Bella!

….

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait du soleil, ils ont été prévoyant au moins ?

….

- n'hésite pas à me téléphoner en cas de problème.

…

- que compte tu faire à ton arriver?

…

- n'oublie pas de me prévenir dès que tu pense passer à l'action! Je veux être présent!

….

Décidément elle ne changera jamais. Toujours ce comportement de feux, à croire qu'elle brûle d'impatience. J'espère qu'elle se fera discrète et échappera au radars d'Alice, je n'ai pas envie que la voyante gâche l'effet de surprise. Je ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment elle compte se cacher alors qu'elle se rend dans son ancienne maison. Je vais la laisser faire, après tout c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais déçu. J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience Bella, et je ne viendrai pas seul, je prendrais les meilleurs d'entre nous.

AOV EDWARD :

Nous nous sommes garé devant le lycée, notre lycée. Ta présence me manque tant en ses lieu mon amour! Notre fille est au ange, se balader en ses murs est pour elle une espèce d'hommage envers toi. Je trouve la salle de biologie tellement vide sans toi, à croire que du temps où nous étions là il n'y avais que nous. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi à mes yeux, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être vide, comme si juste mon corps était présent dans la salle de cours. Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour revenir au jour où je t'ai aperçu la première fois, ou bien la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai l'impression que ses moment non jamais existé, heureusement pour moi il me suffit de regarder notre fille pour savoir qu'ils ne proviennent pas de mon imagination. On me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr à présent,mais quoi? Je vais aller chasser ce soir, j'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Tout les garçons du lycée sont sous le charme de Renesmée, si seulement ils t'avaient vue mon amour, c'était toi la plus magnifique même avec Rosalie dans les parage! Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi. Malgré tout les mecs qui te tournais autour tu ne voulais être qu'avec moi. Ma femme que j'aime, je n'aurai jamais dû t'abandonner ce jour là! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, même si un jours je te retrouve et que tu veuille de moi! Tu étais persuadé que j'étais ton ange, que j'avais une âme, après ce que je t'ai fait endurer je sais que tu as tord! Si seulement on ne c'était jamais rencontrer!

AOV ALICE :

J'en ai marre des cours, j'aimerais tant avoir une vision de toi Bella! J'aimerai savoir dans combien de temps tu arrive, dans combien de temps mon frère retrouvera le sourire. Toute la famille m'en veut de nous infliger tant de souvenirs douloureux, seul Carlisle me soutiens. Il faut que je tienne le coup et garde mon esprit verrouillé, bientôt tu sera de nouveau parmi nous. J'ai hâte mais cependant j'ai quant même une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose ne va pas.

AOV BELLA :

Nous y sommes! Nous allons faire venir votre voiture! Avait assuré l'hôtesse. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la porte du jet, le temps étais couvert et je ne pu me retenir un sourire. Aro ne comprendra donc jamais le sens du mot discret. Devant moi se trouvait une magnifique décapotable noir, vitre tinté. Je m'installe dans le véhicule, démarre et fonce droit sur l'autoroute. Il ne me faut que trente minute pour arriver jusqu'à mon ancien chez moi. Je me dirigeai à l'agence immobilière et racheter ma maison à un prix dérisoire. Je me garais devant l'entrer et commençais le grand nettoyage, j'avais un besoin incontrôlable de la remettre en état. La journée passa lentement et j'eu un cri d'horreur en voyant que toute les affaires de mon père, les photos, mes affaires avaient été entreposés dans la chambre d'ami. Soudains je ne pu m'empêcher dans prendre une en particulier, celle de mon mariage, l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie d'humaine mais aussi l'un des derniers de toute mon existence. La nuit venait de tomber et j'attrapais mes clés. Verrouillant la porte je me mis à courir en direction du cimetière, celui où reposer la tombe de mon père.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alors? Ça vous as plus? Reviews !!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : et voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu, et je tiens à rappeler que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer!!!!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

AOV BELLA : 

J'arrivais devant les grilles du cimetière, l'endroit ou reposait mon père. D'un pas lent je m'avancer devant la stèle où ce trouvais écrit :

CHARLY SWAN, un homme, un ami, un père

Mort lors dans l'exercice de ses fonctions le 13/09/

L'année de la mort de mon père c'était effacé de la stèle avec le temps. Je m'allongeais sur la tombe de mon père. Je suis restée ainsi pendant un long moment, étouffant mes sanglots qui remontaient dans ma george. Si un vampire avait pu pleurer, je suis certaine que d'énormes larmes couleraient le long de mes joues. Je n'arriverais jamais à me le pardonner. La nuit était déjà bien avancé lorsque je relevais la tête. Je promis à mon père de revenir demain avec des fleurs. Je quittais le cimetière d'un pas lent et sans enthousiasmes mais il fallait absolument que je me nourrisse. Je me retrouvais très vite à deux pâtées de maisons de l'hôpital. Tout en me rapprochant j'évaluais la situation, cherchais grâce à mon odorat le frigo où se trouvais les réserves de sang. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur alléchante, puis m'introduit. Il fallait que je passe inaperçu, ce qui fût assez facile. Je jeter un dernier regard autour de moi m'assurant que personne ne m'ai remarqué, entrouvrit le frigo. Il y avait pas mal de sang en stock et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en prendre bien plus que nécessaire. J'entendis soudain un bruit venant du couloir, et je sorti par la fenêtre de la salle situé en entresol. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison, aussi vite que ma vitesse de non humain me le permette. Je déposais les pochettes de sang dans le frigo et le fermé avec un cadenas. Je sais que ce geste pouvais paraître stupide car tous vampire aurait pu le broyer mais au moins aucun humain ne pouvais y fouiller. Je retournais sous la douche et sans savoir pourquoi me mis à chanter « ma berceuse », celle qu'il me jouait lors de mes moments tristes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de celle-ci que je sentis la présence d'une personne à l'intérieur de la maison. 

AOV CARLISLE :

Dur journée à l'hôpital j'ai vraiment hâte de rejoindre ma famille et de vérifier le bon déroulement de la journée. Il faudra que je parle à Alice, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Edward dans cette incertitude en se qui concerne Bella. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre et je sais que l'espoir de la revoir bientôt réussirai à le soulager de sa peine mais si se n'est que partiellement. Je finirai de remplir les dossiers à la maison il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec mon fils. 

AOV MARCUS :

Je n'avais pas pu résistait au fait d'être loin d'elle, loin de celle qu'elle ai devenu. Juste un aller retour pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien me répétais-je sans cesse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi? Je la vis soudains roder autour de l'hôpital pendant que j'arpentais une rue sombre de la ville. Que fait-elle? Elle va pas manger quelqu'un de malade?! Je me rapprochais d'elle, me faisant le plus discret possible. Il ne faut pas qu'elle voit que je la suit sinon je suis fichu! Que cherche t-elle dans le frigo? C'est alors que je compris, elle n'allais pas chasser un humain ni même un animal. Elle pris les poches de sang entreposer et en entendant un bruit qui venait de mon côté fila à travers la ville. Elle est remarquable, intelligente, et surtout c'est une force de la nature. Je suivit sa trace jusqu'à une petite maison, trouvant une décapotable devant l'entrée « sûrement un cadeau d'ARO » pensait-je. Soudains ce fût le choc, Bella chantée sous la douche! Mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle chantais une musique que je cru deviner être la berceuse que Edward lui avait composait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, j'étais bouleverser. J' ouvris la porte doucement, évitant de trop me faire remarqué et entrer dans le salon. Il fallais que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec elle. 

AOV CARLISLE : 

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie lorsque j'entendis une infirmière en pleure dans la salle. Je rentrai à l'intérieur pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle avait l'air paniqué et complètement désespérée. 

-que ce passe t-il pour que vous soyez dans un état pareil? 

-oh Docteur Cullen, je ne vous ai pas entendu entré! Je suis désolée.

-pourquoi? Que ce passe t-il?

- j'ai oublié de fermer à clé le frigo de réserve de sang…et… quelqu'un a vidé toute la réserve!!!! Je vais me faire virer et…

-non, je vais parler au directeur! Par contre j'aimerai que vous me montriez l'endroit où ça c'est passé!

La jeune femme me conduisit dans une salle en entresol, un peu à côté de la morgue. Je l'a remercier et lui demandé de me laisser seul juste un instant. Il y avait deux odeurs de vampire dont une, et j'en étais sûr étais celle de Marcus. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier la deuxième mais j'étais sûr que seul ce vampire avait pris le sang. Il faut que je parle à Alice, si jamais Marcus et dans le coin Aro et les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver, si jamais ils trouvent Bella avant nous…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : MARCUS ET BELLA

Je descendais les escaliers d'un pas hésitant et me mis à renifler l'air. Je reconnu aussitôt l'odeur de Marcus et poussait un grondement mauvais. Il s'était installé dans le salon, sur le canapé qui fût jadis celui de mon père. Il restait sans bouger ni même parler, comme un enfant attendant sa punition tête baisser. Puis il releva doucement sa tête et je pu lire dans son regard de la déception, de la rage mais aussi de la compassion. Ce regard eu le dons de me faire sortir de mes gants.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Dit-je d'un ton sec.

- je n'arrivais pas… j'étais inquiet!

- N'importe quoi! C'est pas pour moi que tu devrais être inquiet à cet instant! Répondit-je en me sentant prête à bondir.

- personne ne sait que je suis ici, je voulais juste voir si tu te débrouillais toute seule, je t'a…

- prononce ce mot Marcus et je t'assure que ce sera ton dernier! Criai-je de rage.

- ne me dit pas que tu peux t'en sortir seule, la preuve tu chantonne sa chanson, tu t'installe dans ton ancienne maison tu…

- cela ne te concerne pas Marcus, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs! Je veux qu'on me laisse faire se que je désire sans que qui que ce soit n'intervient! Est-ce trop demander?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas te perdre!

- ce que tu es pathétique, pire que Dimitri, si tu le désire tu peux finir comme lui!

- Edward est un …

- NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM!!!

- sinon quoi? Ton petit cœur va te faire mal et tu..

C'était trop! Parce que Monsieur était l'un des trois rois il ce permettait de se moquer de moi ouvertement. Je le pris par la gorge et le soulevais de terre. Il se mit à me sourire, espérait-il mourir de mes mains? Je ne savais plus où j'en était, j'était perdu et il l'avais remarqué. Il me donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui me projeta par la fenêtre et j'atterris contre un arbre. Il souriait de plus en plus, il voulais que je m'énerve et que je me batte.

-Je vois que tu as enfin retrouver tes esprits! Ricana Marcus

- va t-en, et vite avant que je ne change d'avis!

-NON, je resterais avec toi, je te rappellerais ton but lorsque tu douteras! Et après, quant il ne seront plus de ce monde tu sera à moi!!!

- c'est ça que tu attend de moi? Être ta femme comme les blondasses qui accompagne Marcus et Aro? Que je sois un objet à ton bon vouloir?

- Non, reprit-il en baissant les yeux, je veux juste que tu accepte mon amour, mes caresses. Nous ne serons pas obligeait de rester à Voltera, je veux juste être avec toi!

- mais moi je ne veux pas de toi!

- dans ce cas je reste!

- alors tant pis pour toi!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je

Il me fit un grand sourire et parti à toute allure. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, tentant de le rattraper. Il s'arrêtât au bout d'un moment et je me jeter sur lui. Le combat ne fut pas facile car Marcus me connaissait bien. Je fus la première à le blesser, lui arrachant le bras , je savourais une petite vengeance même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour l'instant car il fallait que soit discrète. Encore une fois tout mes efforts tombaient à l'eau à cause d'un Volturi, cette pensée augmenta davantage ma rage. Je fus légèrement blesser à la jambe ce qui ne m'empêchât pas de l'achever peu de temps après. Je fis brûler son corps, puis marchais en direction de la maison à une vitesse guère plus vive qu'une humaine. cependant je me mis à vraiment courir lorsque je sentis une présence se rapprocher du brasier.

AOV ALICE :

Bella, Bella blessée. Je ne pu me retenir un cri de terreur et me mis instinctivement à courir en direction du brasier. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais sous mes yeux. Un feu immense s'élancé jusqu'au dessus des arbres. L'odeur était bizarre, il semblais que je l'avais déjà sentis mais elle ne correspondait pas tellement à Bella. Soudains je revis la scène et eu un cri de frayeur lorsque je découvris que c'était Marcus qui brûlait. Mais qui avait fait ça? Qui était capable de tuer un Roi Volturi ? Qui aurai eu une telle audace? J'essayais de voir la scène sous un autre angle et ma surprise n'en fût que plus horrible. Bella, notre Bella entrain de démembrer Marcus!! C'est impossible!!!!! Je me retournais lentement vers Edward et les autres qui m'avait suivit. Il avait lu dans mes pensées, cela ce voyait à ses traits décomposé. Renesmée nous questionnais mais personne ne fut capable de lui avouait. C'est alors que mon frère émit un grondement terrifiant.

- TU TE TROMPE !!!!! Hurla-t-il, c'est impossible!!!!

AOV EDWARD:

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de voir dans l'esprit d'Alice. Ma Bella, ma femme si douce et incapable de se mettre en colère ne pouvait en aucun cas être cette femme dans la vision. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette guerrière agressive au yeux rouges vifs. Ma Bella serait incapable de tuer qui que se soit j'en étais sûr, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Visite?!

AOV BELLA

J'arrivais enfin à la maison et un soupir m'échappa. Il fallait que je trouve une autre maison et vite car les Cullen remonterons sûrement jusqu'à moi grâce à l'odeur. Je pris mon téléphone et contacter Aro.

- bonjour Aro, j'ai eu un problème j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main!

- que puis-je pour toi ma chère?

- une nouvelle planque : pratique, pas trop spacieuse. Et si tu pouvais me trouver un fleuriste qui aurai des frésia se serait super!

- pour la planque, je t'envoie un agent pour t'y conduire, mais je me demande pourquoi des fleurs?

- un truc personnel, si tu ne veux pas me faire ce cadeau… tant pis!

-Non, non d'accord! Des frésia, combien?

- trois pots en terre cuite pour les planter!

-pour quant?

-demain!!! Répondit-je en raccrochant.

Je ramassais mes affaires, remettais le tout dans le sac. Je regardais le frigo et repris une tasse de sang. J'étais heureuse que Aro n'ai pas encore demandé des nouvelles de Marcus ni de Dimitri. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer la mort de Dimitri ni de Marcus en ce moment, car je connaissais la conséquence que cela impliquait. Aro débarquerai sur l'heure avec Caïus et ordonnerai de m'enfermer pendant au moins 100 ans, si bien sûr j'avais de la chance. Soudains j'entendis des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la maison. Je me cachais dans la forêt. Je tendais l'oreille afin d'entendre la personne qui se trouvait à présent dans ma demeure.

« Bella, Bella tu es là? S'il te plaît répond moi, je commence à devenir dingue! »

La voix d'Edward résonna comme un cri de secours à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Je me débattais afin d'empêcher mon corps de me dirigeais vers lui, de le serrai dans mes bras afin de le consoler, d'allégeais sa souffrance. Soudains une autre voix me rappela ma douleur, la haine envers celui que j'aimais. La voix de ma fille.

« Vient papa, rentrons à la maison… elle n'est pas là! »

J'avais du mal à comprendre que celle-ci soit encore vivante. Ils ont sûrement dû la transformer en vampire afin de pouvoir la garder auprès d'eux pour l'éternité. Je dû retenir encore plus mon corps afin d'éviter de me manifester auprès de ma fille. Elle ne doit pas voir ce que je suis devenu. Je voudrais tant pouvoir la serrer également dans mes bras et rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu sans elle. Mes années d'entraînement n'auront donc servis à rien!!! Les pas s'éloignèrent de la maison et je poussais un soulagement car je savais que je n'aurais pas pu tenir encore longtemps. Je retournais au bout de quelques heures dans la maison car je voulais être certaine que personne ne m'attende à l'intérieur. Je filais sous la douche, décidément il n'y avait que la salle de bain pour m'apaiser. Je regardais le rez de chaussé à moitié dévasté à cause de la bagarre entre Marcus et moi. La nuit allais être longue! Je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre un des vieux bouquins qui traîné. Le lire me rappela beaucoup de souvenir, ma passion pour la lecture. J'entendis soudains quelqu'un taper à la porte, un peu hésitant. Je reconnu à l'odeur que la personne était humaine et descendis afin de l'accueillir .

- bonjour, je m'appelle Branda Stewart, je viens de la part de Monsieur Aro!

- bonjour, vous avez de bonne nouvelle pour moi j'espère?!

- oui bien entendu, je ne me serai en aucun cas permise de venir vous voir les mains vides!

- je vous aimes bien, Branda, alors qu'elle maison avez-vous pour moi?

- j'ai une jolie maison situé en plein milieu de la forêt, aucun voisin au alentour mais surtout, proche d'ici!

-quant puis-je y apporter mes affaires?

- Monsieur Aro m'a ordonné de transférer vos affaires le temps que vous… que vous faites ce que vous avez à faire!

- d'accord! Mais surtout n'oublier pas le frigo!! Finis-je en voyant le fleuriste arriver.

Je posais un des pots de Frésia sur le porche et fit signe de ne pas l'emporter pour la nouvelle maison. celle-ci me fit un hochement de la tête pour approuver et continua de préparer les affaires. Je demandais ensuite au livreur d'apporter l'un d'eux chez les Cullen et lui indiquait le chemin pour s'y rendre. J'y ajoutais une petite carte à l'attention d'Edward. Je pris donc le dernier et me rendais sur la tombe de mon père. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer en relisant l'inscription sur la stèle et ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains. Je me mis soudains à écrire une phrase grâce à mes ongles plus solide que le granite.

« ça mort est arrivé par ta faute, et tu me le payera E. Cullen. »

Je posais le pot de frésia et me mit à discuter longtemps avec mon père. Je lui avouai que j'aurai mieux fait de l'écouter car il avait raison Edward n'était pas un mec bien. Je me mis soudains à lui raconter tout ce que je comptais faire pour me venger, pour le venger.

Je parti de nouveau pour rejoindre la maison qui appartenait à mon père, récupérais ma voiture et suivit Branda jusqu'à la nouvelle maison.

AOV EDWARD :

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou! La vision d'Alice n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire! Voir ma Bella tuer de sang froid Marcus, avec dans le regard une pointe de plaisir à apporter la mort me fit frissonner de dégoût. J'avais suivit sa trace jusqu'à son ancienne maison, mais elle n'était pas là. Je l'avais appelé mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu. C'est ma fille qui me ramena à la réalité et, me tenant le bras, me ramena jusqu'à la villa. J'entendis à ce moment précis Carlisle parlait d'une effraction qui c'était produit à l'hôpital, le voleur ayant vidé les réserves de sang. Non, ma Bella ne serrait pas capable de faire ça! Elle qui respectait tant la vie humaine ne pouvait pas boire du sang humain. Ma fille avait de la peine que mon père parle de sa mère ainsi. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle parti se coucher avec une pointe au cœur et d'énorme larmes coulaient le long de ses joues légèrement rosées. Je cherchais des raisons qui justifierait le comportement de Bella. Elle ne pouvais pas être la fille qui était dans la vision, Bella ne peux pas être cette guerrière!!!!

C'était déjà le petit matin lorsque j'entendis une voiture se diriger vers la maison. C'est-elle? Ma Bella était-elle enfin venu me rejoindre? Était-ce possible? Un claquement de porte se fit entendre puis j'entendis la pensée d'un homme précisant que « cette baraque est immense ». D'un air déçu je me rapprochais de la porte et me tenait prêt à ouvrir. Trois tapement léger sur la porte.

-Bon…Bonjour! Fit l'homme en me dévisageant.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je cherche un dénommé Edward Cullen, j'ai un truc à lui donner!

- c'est moi! De quoi s'agit-il?

- une superbe brunette ma dit de vous donner ça ainsi que cette carte!

-merci! Répondit-je un peu surpris.

Je refermais la porte en tenant un pot de fleur, des frésias comme lors de notre….! Je fis demi tour mais la camionnette était déjà parti. Je claquais la porte et posait le pot sur la table, prenant la carte qui se trouvait accroché au fleurs.

« le cimetière de Forks cache ta plus grande faute! Allée B18, rangée 3»

Je relisais le message, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était l'écriture de Bella! Les autres avaient pris leurs sacs et se dirigeaient vers les voitures. Je leurs fit signe de ne pas m'attendre et fonçait vers le cimetière. J'arrivais devant la grille et jetais un coup d'œil sur le plan. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver devant la tombe, et je tombais à genoux en lisant ses mots :

CHARLY SWAN, un homme, un ami, un père

Mort lors dans l'exercice de ses fonctions le 13/09/

« ça mort est arrivé par ta faute, et tu me le payera E. Cullen. »


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : je rappelle à tous que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

MERCI pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

AOV EDWARD: 

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais entrain de lire, ce ne pouvais être qu'une coïncidence! Oh, mon Dieu je n'aurai jamais dû abandonner Bella! Si j'avais étais là, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça! Je suis un idiot doublé d'un imbécile! j'ai été fou de partir, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'a pas pu se contrôler, si seulement j'avais été là!

Je restais sans bouger, relisant attentivement ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux, me cachant le visage. Des sanglots remontaient dans ma cage thoracique et si j'avais pu pleurer, des larmes de honte couleraient sur mon visage à cette instant. Je n'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher! Je n'ai pas arrêter de lui causait du tord depuis que j'étais rentré dans sa vie! Une légère brise me ramena à la réalité lorsque je sentis la douce odeur du frésia qui était posé sur la tombe. Je le regardais comme un vestige du passé, de notre passé. C'est à ce moment là que je vis une carte similaire à celle que j'avais reçu. Me laisserait-elle des indices, une piste menant jusqu'à elle? J'hésitais à prendre la carte comme si une voix à l'intérieur de moi me disait que j'avais fait assez de mal comme ça. J'ai dû mettre au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de la saisir. Je l'ouvrais délicatement afin de ne pas déchirer le papier. 

« je te rejoindrais bientôt papa! Mais je dois accomplir quelque chose avant »

Un cri de tristesse s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle voulait mourir, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle a combattu Marcus. Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ma Bella, ma femme, que dois-tu accomplir de si important? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux mourir, ni même dans quel circonstance mais je t'en empêcherais! Ta fille a besoin de toi, ma famille a besoin de toi! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!!!!!

AOV BELLA :

J'arrivais enfin dans ma nouvelle demeure. Effectivement Branda ne m'avait pas déçu, la maison était parfaite. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, pas trop loin de celle des Cullen mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. Elle n'avait pas d'étage et était tout équipé. Je regardais Branda prendre les paquets avec soin et les rentrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je me chargeais personnellement du frigo car elle était si maigre et faible que j'eu peur qu'elle ne finisse écrasé par celui-ci. Une fois toute les affaires rentrée elle me sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Branda, puis-je vous poser une question?

- bien entendu!

- depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Aro? 

- depuis plus de 15 ans, nous travaillons avec lui depuis des générations! Ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret et bien gardé!

- pourquoi travaillez vous pour lui? Demandais-je timidement 

- je suis malade et je meurt à petit feu, Maître Aro m'a promis de me transformer bientôt en échange d'une vie de servitude! Me répondit-elle avant de partir.

Elle était si confiante envers Aro. Je savais très bien que à moins d'avoir un quelconque talents Aro ne la transformera jamais. Mais elle était confiante, ce que c'est pathétique un humain. Je me rappelais ensuite que j'avais été confiante comme elle, une pathétique humaine amoureuse d'un vampire au yeux doré. Je me dépêchais de déballer tout les cartons présent dans la maison et posait mon sac sur le lit. Je sortais alors mon petit écrin noir, le regardant attentivement. Je me remémorais alors le jour ou il m'avait demandé en mariage et j'avais accepter. D'autres souvenir me revinrent en mémoire, celui de notre premier baiser, sa peau froide contre mon corps, lui dans son costume m'attendant devant le prêtre et enfin le jour de mon accouchement et ma fille sous mes yeux floue, n'arrivant même pas à la voir complètement. Ma rage fit place à mon chagrin, celui de ne pas avoir connu ma propre fille. Je courus sous la douche : ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer, NE PAS CRAQUER!!!! Me répétais-je à voix basse pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps de marbre. Cependant je ne pu retenir mes sanglots, Edward tu m'as anéantis! Toi qui m'avais donné goût à la vie, tu m'as également transformé en cette chose qui détruit tout ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin! Moi qui croyais qu'être vampire allait me rapprocher de toi, m'a éloigné et à détruit tout ce que j'avais. Je n'ai plus rien par ta faute Edward, plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de sans à ma vie! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN!!!

AOV ALICE : 

Bella, si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette vision il y a 250 ans, tu serai avec nous en ce moment! Mon frère n'aurait jamais perdu son sourire! Nous serions tous heureux! Si seulement je pouvais te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je t'aime! Je n'aurai jamais dû convaincre Edward de venir avec nous ce jour là! Tu nous avais tant rendu humain et nous, nous avons fait de toi un monstre!!!! Je retournerai avec Nessie à ton ancienne maison, il faut que je te trouve!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Je sais c'est un peu court mais j'écris au fur et à mesure donc ça dépend de l'inspiration du moment!

Je vous mettrais bientôt un autre chapitre! promis


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Maman?! 

AOV RENESMEE : 

Nous avions passé une journée de cours qui me parût interminable, ce qui me fît sourire étant donné que personne de ma famille appart moi ne dormais. Je finissais ma dernière heure de cours : biologie avancé! Je commençais a me diriger vers la voiture d'Alice dans pas rapide car je voulais rentrer à la maison pour retrouver mon père. Il n'était pas venu de toute la journée. Alice me rappela rapidement à l'ordre, le regard furieux car je devais marcher trop vite. Une fois assise dans la voiture, elle alluma la radio et ne dit pas un mot. Cela me faisait peur, car lorsque ma tante ne parlait pas cela insinuais qu'elle avait une idée tordu derrière la tête. Apparemment je ne m'était pas trompé car nous ne nous dirigions pas vers la maison. Soudains je reconnu la route pour aller à la maison de mon grand père. Qu'avait-elle vue? Que me cachait-elle? Elle stoppa la voiture et commença enfin :

- je sais que ta mère doit être quelque part! affirma-t-elle

-je le pense aussi, mais je crois qu'elle ne veux me voir. Avouais-je timidement

-je crois au contraire que Bella est revenue juste pour toi!

-je pense que c'est aussi pour papa!

-je…ne sais pas.

Je regardais ma tante l'air perdu, à croire qu'elle pensait que ma mère était venu pour se venger. NON, ma mère ne ferait jamais ça, elle aime encore papa j'en suis sûr! Je sortais de la voiture calmement, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec ma tante. J'eu un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de la maison, les fenêtres était brisés, il y avait du verre partout. Certes la maison était déjà un peu comme ça hier mais pas autant. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, cette maison c'était tout ce qui me restait de grand père et surtout de maman! Soudain quelque chose attira mon regard, un pot de fleur. Elle était drôlement belle et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était exquise. Je le montrais du doigt à ma tante qui fût choqué en la voyant. Elle m'avoua que lors du mariage de ma mère elle en avait mis un peu partout dans la maison, ma mère avait adoré. Pendant que ma tante rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait sauver et emmener à la maison, je me saisis du pot. Une petite carte tomba au sol, je la ramassé et la glissé dans ma poche car je comptais la lire à l'écart de tout regard indiscret (autrement dit d'Alice). Ma tante poussa un cris de stupeur et je courus la rejoindre en un éclair. Quant je fus à l'intérieur de la chambre d'ami je fis prise de panique en voyant que tout les meubles avaient disparut. 

- QUI A OSE? QUI A PRIS LES AFFAIRES DE MA FAMILLE? Criais-je ahuri

-Je…crois…que c'est ta mère! Me répondit Alice hésitante.

- on peut retracer l'odeur? 

-non malheureusement avec les fenêtres cassé, l'odeur à disparut à cause du vent!

Je restais sans parler. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à rencontrer ma mère! En plus maintenant il ne restait plus rien d'elle, comme si ma famille humaine n'avait jamais existait! J'étais folle de rage, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la voiture suivit de très prêt par Alice. Elle avait peur que j'abîme sa voiture à cause de mes sauts d'humeur. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je cherchais mon père. Je montais jusqu'à sa chambre et le vît, la tête enfuit dans ses mains. Il était triste et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher et de le prendre dans mes bras. Si seulement maman était là, il aurait le sourire. J'essayais de le calmais et je réussis au bout d'un long moment. Il parti chasser avec tonton Emmett et Jasper afin de se changer les idées. Personne ne savaient ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cette état, mais aucun de nous eu le courage de lui poser la question. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre afin d'être seule pour lire le message qui se trouvait dans la plante de maman. J'eu un pincement au cœur en lisant celui-ci.

« ma chérie, j'aimerai te rencontrer. Dit moi ou et quant! Tendrement ta maman. »

Je réfléchissais afin de trouver un moyen de lui transmettre la date et le lieu de rendez-vous. Soudains je retournais le papier et écrivais les mots suivants :

« Ce soir, à l'orée de la forêt derrière la maison de grand père, à 22h00 »

Je refermais le papier, et le glisser dans mon cartable. Je le déposerais demain matin sous le pot de fleur. J'espérais que maman y penserais. Il fallait cependant que je trouve un moyen de prétexter une sortie nocturne. J'y réfléchirai demain pendant les cours, pour le moment je ne savais qu'une chose : maman voulais me voir!

AOV EDWARD :

Ma fille ressemble vraiment à sa mère. Elle était venu me consoler comme elle l'aurait fait. Je suis heureux que Jasper et Emmett m'aient proposé d'aller chasser, il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. J'espère qu'elle va bien, j'aimerai tant lui dire que je suis désolé et que je regrette du plus profond de mon être ce que je lui ai fait subir durant toutes ses années. Bella, ma Bella me pardonneras-tu un jour?

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Voilà! En ce qui concerne le texte qui est souligné de temps en temps je suis désolée je ne le fait pas exprès. (j'ai vista donc je tape tout sur Works donc c'est un peu la merde). Dès que je trouve la solution je vous tiens au courant!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous voici la suite en espérant qu'il ne sera pas souligné

L'univers et perso… appartiennent … Stephenie Meyer!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

AOV BELLA :

Je retournais discrètement au milieu de la nuit dans mon ancienne demeure afin de vérifier si ma fille avait trouvé mon message. La carte qui était dans le pot de fleur avait disparût, soudains le traque m'envahi. Et si jamais c'était Alice qui avait trouvé le mot? Non, elle aurait retrouvé ma trace. Et si c'était Edward? Non, le connaissant il serait resté là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour moi, ma fille avait eu mon message! Le doute fut a son summum au moment où je pensais à elle. Comment va-t-elle réagir en voyant mes yeux? va-t-elle partir en courant? va-t-elle venir seule? Cette dernière question me fit frissonner. J'espérais pour moi, mais surtout pour elle, qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec son père. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas le tuer devant ma fille. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, essayant de retenir toutes les questions que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser. Je me demandais également ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire à mon sujet, sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Je me dirigeais sans me rendre compte vers la tombe de mon père. Comment avais-je fais pour arriver jusqu'ici? Du coup je me mis à parler à mon père, lui demandant conseil même si je savais que je n'aurai pas de réponse. Je restais bêtement là, quant voyant le ciel se dégager,je partis chercher de l'eau pour les fleurs. A mon retour je ne pu m'empêcher de faire tomber au sol la cruche rempli d'eau en voyant la personne devant la tombe de mon père.

… Edward…

AOV EDWARD:

Je venais d'arriver devant la tombe du chef Swan, apportant un bouquet de rose rouge. J'était perdu dans mes pensées lorsque soudains un bruit et sa voix

…Edward…

Je me retournais, lui faisant face, contemplant l'être parfait qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait l'air d'une guerrière, menaçante mais irrésistible. Mon regard croisa le sien et un pincement au cœur me ramena à la réalité. Son regard rouge vif était rempli de haine et de rancœur, avec un léger mélange de souffrance et d'amour mais également de doute. Je vis alors la blessure de sa jambe qui n'avait pas encore fini de cicatriser. Partager entre la rage que Marcus ai osé la blesser et la peur que je ressentais du fait qu'elle l'ai tuer, je me rapprochais à vitesse humaine.

- Bella, ça va? Demandais-je en voyant qu'elle mettais sa main devant sa bouche, mais celle si ne me répondit pas.

- tu es blessée! Laisse moi voir ça de plus près! Dit-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!!

Je ne l'ai même pas vue venir. Elle me donna un coup de poing qui me fit valdinguer à travers tout le cimetière, mettant en poussière au minimum cinq bloc de granite. Je ne comprenait pas se qui arrivait tout à coup. Ma Bella, ma femme m'avait balancé une droite en pleine figure avec une puissance incroyable. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je la touche, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi?

AOV BELLA :

Je restais là muette devant l'être que j'avais aimé et que je haïssait, j'avais l'impression d'être pétrifiée. Je restais là contemplant sa musculature, ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux couleurs miel. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes faibles souvenir d'humaine, trop faible pour voir la pureté de ses traits. Je ressentais alors beaucoup de sentiment contradictoire simultanément : de la haine, de la rancœur, souffrance et amour et également du doute. J'étais perdu, complètement perdu face à lui. Soudains il se leva et se rapprocha vers moi.

- Bella, ça va? Me demanda-t-il. Je mettais ma main sur ma bouche, retenant mes mots mais également mon envie de vomir. Il osait me demander si j'allais bien après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer, n'avait-il donc toujours pas compris? Il s'était rapprochais de moi, et je restais là sans bouger toujours aussi pétrifiée.

- tu es blessée! Laisse moi voir ça de plus près! Avait-il repris en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je fis prise d'une poussée de rage. Comment osait-il encore me toucher comme si je lui appartenais!

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!! Criais-je.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je fermais mon poing et le lui collais en plein dans la figure. Pour qui ce prenait-il? Personne n'a le droit de me toucher! Il ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais lui pardonner aussi facilement? Pas après 250 ans? Sous l'impact de mon coup il passa à travers de nombreux blocs de granite. Il avait l'air surpris mais aussi déstabilisé. Je voulais le rejoindre afin de le frapper de nouveau, de faire sortir ma souffrance qui me rongeait depuis tant d'année mais le soleil s'y opposa, formant une barrière de lumière entre nous. Je poussais un sifflement de rage.

- Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain mais bientôt je te réglerais ton compte Edward Cullen!

- Bella…je

- Bella est MORTE!!!Affirmais-je. Elle est morte le jour où tu lui a enlevé tous ceux qui comptais à ses yeux!

Je lui tournais le dos et parti a vive allure. J'aurais dû l'achevais, j'aurai dû lui réglais son compte immédiatement. Mais avec mes erreurs commise en si peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'exposer à la lumière du soleil. Je savais que Aro n'allait pas tarder à remarquer l'absence de Dimitri et de Marcus, alors il valait mieux ne pas lui donner de raison supplémentaire pour me tuer. J'avais de toute façon d'autre priorité en tête, celle de rencontrer ma fille! J'arrivais enfin dans ma nouvelle maison, fermant la porte, je m'écroulais de chagrin. Ces retrouvailles avaient été plus dur que je ne le croyais!

AOV RENESMEE :

Je demandais à ma tante de me déposer quelques seconde devant les ruines de la maison de ma famille humaine. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et acquiècat d'un hochement de tête. Sachant que celle-ci me surveillait, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison et rempli un grand verre d'eau. Je me dirigeais vers la plante et l'arrosée tout en déposant discrètement le message pour ma mère derrière celle-ci. Je regardais encore quelques secondes la maison et fus rappelais à l'ordre par ma tante qui ne voulais pas que j'arrive en retard au lycée. Je courrais à l'allure d'un humain et grimpais à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ma tante me regardais avec un air interrogateur.

- Quoi? C'est interdit d'arroser les plantes dans cet État? Demandais-je ironiquement.

- Non! Mais depuis quant t'intéresse-tu au plante?

- Ben…j'ai l'impression que…je ne veux pas que cette fleur soit abandonné à son triste sort! Affirmais-je l'air triste.

Ma tante baissa la tête, un air coupable sur son visage si souriant d'habitude. Elle avait compris le reproche que je leurs avaient fait (sous-entendu bien sûr). Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le lycée. Jasper sentant la culpabilité qui rongeait Alice me tira un regard noir, furieux. Je continuais à avancer seule lorsque quelqu'un me retenu par le bras.

- je suis…désolée. Me lança Alice avec sa voix la plus triste.

-Pourquoi?

-Si je n'avais pas eu cette fichu vision ta mère serait avec nous. Me répondit-elle.

-ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je ne t'en veux pas!

-tu devrais!

- papa n'aurai jamais dû la laisser! Surtout à cause d'une vision, tout le monde sait qu'elles sont subjective, papa aurait pu empêcher maman de faire ce que tu avais vu, j'en suis sûr!

Je reprenais mon bras énervée. Alice ne me retint pas cette fois, elle savait que j'avais raison! Ils auraient tous pu empêcher ma mère de me faire du mal s'il l'avaient voulu! Ils ont choisi ce qui était le mieux pour eux, pas pour moi!


	13. Chapter 13

AOV EDWARD : 

Je retournais en courant en direction de la villa. J'avais une envie folle de hurler après ce qui venait de ce passer. Si le soleil ne c'était pas manifesté, je suppose qu'elle m'aurait tué. Je déglutis bruyamment en pensant à cette possibilité. Je l'ai transformé en monstre, en une guerrière sanguinaire qui avait soif de vengeance! Je me doutais qu'elle ne m'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts mais delà à vouloir me tuer. J'arrivais à la villa, enfin! Je prenais le téléphone et appelais Carlisle. Je lui racontais ce qui venait de ce passer, mes impressions par rapport à Bella. Au bout de dix minutes de débat à vitesse vampirique nous avons conclu qu'une réunion de famille s'imposée. Je restais donc à la maison attendant les autres, ne cessant de me remémorer le visage de Bella. Elle était magnifique, mais même humaine elle l'était à mes yeux. Cependant elle n'était plus la même, et tout ça à cause de moi.

AOV ALICE : 

Nessie refusa de nous adresser la parole pendant les intercours, et ne se joignait pas à nous pendant la pause déjeuner. Le soleil s'étant manifesté à quelques endroits sur l'herbe, elle sortit dehors afin que nous ne la rejoignons pas. Elle nous en voulaient, je pouvais le comprendre car à cause de nous elle n'avais jamais pu partager des moments intimes avec sa mère. Elle en partageais avec moi et Rosalie ainsi qu'Esmée mais pour elle cela n'avait rien à voir. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette vision de toi Bella. Je me la remémore parfois : Nessie allongée dans l'herbe, Bella lui mordant juste au dessus de son sein et nous incapable de l'en empêcher. Cela me sert le cœur, je n'arrive pas à oublier le visage tordu de douleur de Renesmée pendant que Bella lui enlevait son dernier souffle de vie.

AOV RENESMEE :

Ils me tapent tous sur le système en se moment. Ils osent me faire croire que c'était pour mon bien qu'ils m'ont éloigné d'elle, la bonne blague! Personne ne peut remplacer maman, ni à mes yeux ni au yeux de mon père! Tu parle d'une famille solidaire, ils abandonnent maman et ils se permettent de me faire la morale sur le fait qu'il faut protéger la famille! Et qui a protéger maman,alors? Personne! 

Je ne leurs adressais pas la parole, ni au intercours ni à la pose déjeuné. J'arrivais dans le réfectoire et remplissant mon plateau je regardais avec un regard noir ma tante Rosalie qui me faisait signe de les rejoindre. Voyant qu'elle s'obstinait je me dirigeais dans pas rapide mais contrôler vers l'extérieur. Heureusement pour moi, le soleil étant sorti légèrement ma famille vampire était obligé de rester à l'intérieur. J'ai de la chance d'être à moitié humaine car ma peau brille légèrement comparé au vampire, cela donne l'impression que j'ai mis des paillettes sur tout mon corps. Je pouvais également pleurer et rougir comparé au eux, j'avais également hérité de la maladresse de ma mère. Distraite comme à mon habitude je trébuchais avec mon plateau fini juste devant le réfectoire. J'entendis tout à coup un rire un peu roque que je reconnus entre tous. Je levais les yeux et regardais Emmett qui se fendait la poire.

- C'est pas drôle! T'aurai au moins pu me rattraper! Rallais-je

- Vu que tu voulais plus nous parler, je me suis dit que tu voulais plus de notre aide! Me répondit-il avec le sourire en me tendant sa main.

Je me relevais et lui faisait le sourire en coin que j'avais hérité de mon père. Sur ce coup là, il avait pas tord, c'était bien fait pour moi. Je retournais en cours et écoutais le professeur sans vraiment être attentive. L'après midi passa très vite, et mon portable se mit à sonner dès que la cloche se fit entendre.

- allo? Dit-je ironiquement car j'avais vue le numéro de mon père s'afficher.

- Nessie…

- que puis-je pour vous cher Monsieur? Répondis-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Arrête tes bêtises et rentre directement à la maison, on doit faire une réunion de famille! Ralla-t-il.

-ok, j'arrive! Soupirais-je en raccrochant.

Décidément une mouche l'a piqué ou quoi?! Je me dépêchais d'aller jusqu'à la voiture, le temps s'était de nouveaux couverts et Alice m'attendais de pied ferme. Je grimpais dans la voiture et allumais l'autoradio. Personne ne parla durant le trajet, qui était assez court vue à quel allure ma tante conduisait. Arrivant devant la maison celle-ci stoppa la voiture et me regarda droit dans les yeux. 

- Quoi? Demandais-je ahuri

- Ton père va nous parler d'un sujet délicat et vue que j'arrive pas trop à voir ton avenir, vue que c'est souvent floue

- BEN TIENS! Criais-je, c'est floue quant ça t'arrange!

- arrête tu veux, me coupa-t-elle, je veux juste que tu me promette de te contrôler.

- Ça va dépendre de ce que vous direz!! Grommelais-je.

Je sortais de la voiture en trombe et Alice ne pu retenir un grognement de rage quant je claquais la porte sans retenir ma force. Je ne me retournais même pas pour voir l'état de la voiture. Arrivée devant la porte, je pris deux grandes inspirations afin de me calmer et entrer. Mon père avait une mine à faire peur, on aurait dit qu'il avait vue un fantôme! Cette pensée me fit sourire car étant vampire c'est nous qui faisions peur au autre. Mon père fit un petit sourire et je compris qu'il avait dû entendre ma pensée. Je me mis à faire le vide dans ma tête pour qu'il ne découvre pas ce que j'avais fait. Il regarda derrière moi et me regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux me dit.

- il va falloir calmer ton tempérament excessif jeune fille! Ralla-t-il 

- Désolée, c'est génétique! Lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Calmez-vous, nous allons commencer! Nous stoppa Carlisle d'une voix calme et sereine. 

Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés, me mettant à l'écart des autres. Mon grand père regarda silencieusement notre famille, s'arrêtant sur moi avec un regard triste. Ce silence était insoutenable, je commençais à m'impatienter. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma franchement,il y a pas mort d'homme! Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Jasper m'envoya un peu d'apaisement en sentant la tension et l'impatience qui montait en moi. Je lui fit un sourire et le remercié silencieusement. Mon père se mis alors debout et j'eu un cri de surprise lorsque j'entendis la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

- j'ai rencontré Bella!

AOV BELLA : 

Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits et me relevais. Cela faisait des heures que j'étais resté là, assise par terre adossé à ma porte d'entrée. Je filais sous la douche car il fallais que je finisse de me calmer. Pourquoi était-ce si dur tout à coup? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à l'oublier? Pourquoi des sentiments qui avaient disparût depuis tant d'années refaisait surface? Je restais donc sous la douche pendant un bonne heure, essayant de vider mon esprit de toutes ses questions. Heureusement pour moi,j'y parvint au bout d'un moment. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine et commençais à faire chauffer une tasse de sang. Une fois celle-ci englouti je m'emparais de mes clés et entrais dans ma voiture. Je fus contente de constater que le ciel c'était de nouveaux couvert. Je retournais donc à la maison de mon père avec un nœud à l'estomac, j'avais le trac. Une fois devant la maison je descendais de la voiture, regardant de part et d'autre de la rue vérifiant que personne ne me surveillais. Rien à l'horizon, je m'approchais du perron et trouvais mon mot. Je le retournais et trouvais écrit au dos des mots qui aurait pu faire arrêter mon cœur si je n'avais pas était vampire. 

…..Ce soir, à l'orée de la forêt derrière la maison de grand père, à 22h00.….

Ma fille avait envie de me rencontrer! Elle voulais me voir ce soir! Je ressentais une espèce de soulagement car finalement ils ne lui avaient pas cachés mon existence. Je me rendais compte que finalement cela m'importais d'obtenir ma vengeance, tout ce que je voulais c'était voir ma fille!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : voilà la suite! Je rappelle que les persos et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture et oublié pas les reviews car c'est grâce à elle que je continue ma FF. 

Oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

AOV EDWARD : 

- j'ai rencontré Bella!

Tous me regardaient comme si je mentais, mis appart Carlisle vue que je lui avais téléphoné pour le prévenir. Tout le monde restaient sans voix. Rosalie et Esmée se rapprochèrent de Renesmée mais celle-ci leurs lança un regard noir. J'émis un grondement vers ma fille, celle-ci se leva.

- comment ça? Tu as rencontré maman! Comment est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Que lui as-tu fait cette fois? Me balança-t-elle à la figure, les yeux voilés par les larmes.

- moi je ne lui ai rien fait mais elle… elle m'a mis une sacrée droite! Affirmais-je 

- hé merde, j'étais même pas là pour le voir! Ralla Emmett en souriant

-ce n'est pas drôle! Protesta Rosalie.

- Tu l'as bien méritée! Cria ma fille. Tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te saute dans les bras!

- voyons Nessie! Rouspéta Esmée

- je vais allée la retrouver! Affirma ma fille d'un tond sec.

-non, je te l'interdit, elle est dangereuse! Criais-je.

- Et au non de quoi tu me l'interdit? Demanda l'intéresser.

- je suis ton père et…

-ALORS COMPORTE TOI COMME TEL!!!! Hurla-t-elle avant de franchir la porte.

Je voulais la rattraper mais Carlisle m'en empêcha. Il m'assura qu'il valait mieux que ma fille se calme. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Depuis qu'elle était avec nous, je ne m'était occupé d'elle que très rarement préférant rester replié sur moi-même. Je l'avais fait souffrir autant que j'avais fait souffrir sa mère. Nous restions tous à la maison, laissant le temps à Nessie de se calmer. Au fond de moi j'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. C'est alors que je compris ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle savait où elle pouvais trouver sa mère. Une immense frayeur de perdre ma fille m'envahi et Jasper le sentis. Alice essayait d'avoir une vision, et je restais là prêt à intervenir!

AOV RENESMEE :

Ils sont tous débiles dans cette famille! Et le pire c'est que mon père me joue le coup du protecteur alors qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été là quant j'avais besoin de lui contrairement à moi! Je courrais les joues couvertes d'eau salé, de larmes d'énervement plus que de tristesse. Ma mère dangereuse, n'importe quoi! Le seul danger ici pour moi était de mourir d'ennui! Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre : 21h30! Parfait cela me laissait le temps de me calmer avant de rencontrer maman. Je ralentissais mon allure au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de la maison. J'avais le trac et mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. C'était l'un de mes plus grand inconvénient pour mon côté vampire, car cela m'obligeais à courir moins vite et moins longtemps que les autres. Cependant j'aimais son bruit car papa m'avait assuré un jour qu'il n'y avait qu'une légère différence entre son battement et celui du cœur de maman. Au fond de moi je haïssait cette différence. Je n'étais plus qu'a quelques mettre de la maison. Soudains je vis une forme à la lisière de la forêt. Instinctivement je me mis à courir en direction de celle-ci. Trois mètres nous séparèrent lorsque j'entendis sa voix et m'arrêtait.

- Renesmée? Prononça la voix scintillante et douce.

- maman?! Dit-je en me rapprochant de celle-ci.

-Attend s'il te plaît, je préfère que ce soit moi qui me rapproche. Je connais mes limites et je ne tiens pas à les franchir avec toi! Me répondit-elle d'une voix douce mais néanmoins prudente.

- Je…ne…comprend pas! 

- je peux entendre ton cœur, j'en déduit que tu dois être à moitié humaine et.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'avança vers la lumière blanchâtre de la lune. Je compris alors ce que ma mère essayé de me dire, elle se nourrissait d'humain! Mon cœur se serra en deux, mélangeant tristesse et compassion. Je me jetais alors à son cou malgré ses recommandation.

- oh maman! Tu n'as pas à te retenir pour moi! Dit-je en sautant dans ses bras et en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle referma ses bras autour de moi, me serrant cependant en maîtrisant sa force.

- Chut, ma chérie…maman…est là! Chut! 

Ses mots me réconfortèrent. Elle était là, je pouvais la toucher, la serrer contre moi encore et encore. Elle me caressait le dos à présent, comme pour me rassurer. Ma mère que j'attendais depuis deux cents cinquante ans d'absence était enfin à mes côté. C'était pour moi le plus beau jour de toute mon existence et rien n'aurai pu gâcher ce moment privilégié.

AOV BELLA : 

Je vis une silhouette se rapprocher à vive allure de ma position. J'étais paniqué et en même temps surexcité par cette rencontre. Lorsqu'elle fût à trois mètres de moi, je me figeais en entendant son cœur battre la chamade.

- Renesmée? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce. Je priais le ciel pour que ce soit-elle et non une simple humaine rodant dans les parages.

- maman?! Dit-elle d'une voix de soprano légèrement enjouée. Plus de doute c'était bien ma fille mais j'avais dû mal à comprendre. Elle est à moitié ce que j'étais, donc à moitié humaine ce qui m'emmena à la conclusion qu'elle serait la moitié d'un repas. 

-Attend s'il te plaît, je préfère que ce soit moi qui me rapproche. Je connais mes limites et je ne tiens pas à les franchir avec toi! Lui répondit-je d'une voix douce mais prudente, car je ne voulais pas que mes instincts reprennent le dessus

- Je…ne…comprend pas! Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. J'y reconnu une de mes mimiques du temps ou j'étais humaine, me provoquant un léger sourire.

- je peux entendre ton cœur, j'en déduit que tu dois être à moitié humaine et. Commençais-je mais je ne pu finir ma phrase. Je préférais lui montrer ma couleur des yeux afin qu'elle comprenne par elle-même car l'avouais à ma fille était trop dur. 

- oh maman! Tu n'as pas à te retenir pour moi! Me dit-elle en me sautant dessus et en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle la serrant le moins fort possible tellement j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

- Chut, ma chérie…maman…est là! Chut! Dit-je en caressant son dos. 

Je me surpris à avoir un geste aussi maternel envers elle, comme si c'était une seconde nature, une seconde part de moi que j'avais perdu et venais juste de retrouver. J'avais envie de la serrer plus fort afin que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher, peu être avais-je peur que celle-ci disparaisse. Ma fille, mon combat, cette part de moi que j'avais tant essayé de cacher, de détruire refaisait surface. L'amour.

AOV ALICE : 

Je cherchais un quelconque signe de danger, un drame ou ne serrais ce qu'un flash de Renesmée et de Bella. Je regardais mon frère qui avait l'air terrorisé et tourmenté par le remords mais rien ne vint. Soudains Edward me tendit une carte de fleuriste, je le regardais l'air interrogative mais celui-ci me fît signe de la prendre. C'est à ce moment précis que tout ce bouscula à l'intérieur de ma tête. Bella, bella et Nessie se faisant un câlin. Bella le regard rempli d'amour envers sa fille, Renesmée le regard rempli de joie et de bonheur. Un moment complice, de pur bonheur. J'essayais de visualisé le reste de la scène, cherchant un indice me permettant de les localiser. Soudains je vis la maison de Bella, son ancienne maison. Je rouvrais les yeux et regardais mon frère, les yeux remplient de douceur et de joie. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi depuis que nous l'avions tous laissés. Cependant je ne devais pas me relâcher, il fallait que je surveille tout le déroulement de cette soirée, pour être certaines que rien ne leurs arriveraient.


	15. Chapter 15

AOV BELLA :

Cela faisait un moment que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bouger. Ma fille avait arrêtait de pleurer. Je la reposais par terre afin de m'assoire à ses côtés, j'avais tellement de question à lui poser! Mais j'hésitais cependant, sûrement par peur de m'énerver et de lui causer du mal involontairement. Nous restâmes donc assis sans bouger ni parlais, simplement en se regardant. Elle ressemblais énormément à Edward en apparence mais je retrouvais mes yeux ainsi que la forme imparfaite de mes lèvres. Elle avait également les cheveux bouclés de mon père ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Charlie aurait tellement était heureux de la rencontrer.

- tu…tu es magnifique ma chérie! Balbutiais-je.

- pas au yeux de papa, pour lui tu sera toujours la plus belle!

-ton père est un imbécile! rallais-je, elle me fis le même sourire en coin que son père.

- moi je trouve qu'il a raison! Affirma-t-elle élargissant son sourire.

- a quel point me ressemble tu? Je veux dire mon côté humain bien sûr! Lui demandais-je intrigué.

- j'aimerai que l'on en parle de ça avec les autres d'accord!Ils disent que t'ai un danger et je veux leurs prouver qu'ils ont tord!

- non…s'il te plaît, j'ai….

- n'ai pas peur maman, il n'oseront pas t'approcher avec moi comme garde du corps! Affirma-t-elle en souriant. Mais d'abord j'aimerai allé chasser avec toi!

- je ne pense pas…

-il y a pas de mais, tata Alice doit sûrement essayer de nous observer,cette voyeuse, autant leurs donner une raison de te faire confiance! Me coupa-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je me laissais donc embarquer pour une partie de chasse au cerf en compagnie de ma fille. Je ralentissais souvent mon rythme afin qu'elle puisse me suivre. Soudains nous tombâmes sur l'odeur d'un troupeau de huit cerfs non loin de là. Nous fîmes alors la course comme deux adolescentes prête à s'arracher un vêtement le jour des soldes. Cette métaphore me fît sourire car je voyais mal Alice ou Rosalie s'habiller avec des vêtements bon marché. Nous finîmes par attraper nos proies et Renesmée me fît une petite danse de la victoire pour avoir attrapé le plus gros. Elle a dû prendre cette manie d'Emmett me dit-je intérieurement. Nous bûmes jusqu'à plus soif et le moment que je redoutais tant arriva.

- Viens maman! Ils ne te mangeront pas tu sais!!! Affirma-t-elle sur le tond de la rigolade. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me laissais tirer par ma fille jusqu'à la villa des Cullen.

AOV ALICE :

Je faisais défiler les images avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bella et elle assises dans l'herbe sous l'éclairage de la lune. Parlant de leur beauté respective. Soudains je sentis l'intonation de la voix de Bella se modifier lorsque sa fille lui parla d'Edward. Soudains ma nièce invita sa mère à aller chasser et je ne pu retenir un sifflement lorsque celle-ci me traita de voyeuse. Finalement Bella se laissa convaincre. Renesmée avait vraiment un don pour obtenir se qu'elle voulais! Je souriais en voyant leurs enthousiasmes pendant la partie de chasse. C'est alors que je l'ai entendit parler de nôtre maison. Bella vient nous rendre visite!!!! J'entendis alors un cri de stupeur de la part d'Edward.

- Toi! Tu nous as caché quelque chose! Affirmais-je avec mécontentement.

AOV EDWARD :

Je regardais les pensées d'Alice pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur sa vision. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision de Bella que je comprenais parfaitement son sourire. Je restais là écoutant la conversation de ma femme et de ma fille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma fille arrive aussi facilement à convaincre sa mère. Soudains ce fût le choc et je ne pu retenir un cri de stupeur. Bella, allais venir ici, mais comment agira-t-elle. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Alice me tira cependant de mes réflexions.

- Toi! Tu nous as caché quelque chose! Affirma-t-elle mécontente.

- Bella as la rage contre moi, et un peu contre nous tous en faite ! Avouais-je le regard baissé.

- Je sais que ça dû être difficile pour elle de se réveiller sans nous… avait commençais Esmée.

- c'est pire que ce que vous croyais! Affirmais-je

- qu'est-ce ? Avais commençais Jasper.

- je crois que Bella à son réveil a tué Charlie. Répondit-je, Mais je n'en suis pas sûr en tout cas elle me reproche sa mort!

- jusqu'à quel point a-t-elle changé? Demanda Carlisle

- je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire!

- ben moi, je le saurais bien assez vite ! Déclara Emmett.

- je te le déconseille Emmett, tu risque d'avoir mal! Affirma Alice.

Soudains nous entendîmes des pas légers se rapprocher de la maison. Elles n'étaient plus très loin et on pouvaient entendre leurs pas se ralentir, voir même devenir hésitant.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	16. Chapter 16

AOV RENESMEE : 

J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps! Ma famille au grand complet! Je n'arrivais pas a y croire, j'avais l'impression de rêver. Je me secouais la tête afin de vérifier. Je ne rêvais pas, ma mère me tenais fermement la main et avait l'air d'hésiter. Je lui faisait un de mes plus beau sourire afin de l'encourager. J'avais hâte de voir la tête des autres lorsqu'ils nous verrons arriver. En y réfléchissant bien, à coup sûr Alice avait dû les prévenir cette rabat-joie. La maison n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous maintenant, sentant ma mère s'arrêter je me retournais vers elle.

- je ne peux pas! Affirma-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- s'il te plaît, pour moi! Lui suppliais-je en faisant ma moue la plus craquante.

- si jamais ils ont peur, ou si jamais je les attaques…

- mais non! T'inquiète je gère! 

- toi tu fréquente un peu trop Emmett! Affirma-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

- ben…en même temps…j'ai pas trop le choix! Répondit-je avec une pointe d'humour.

J'avais réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et j'avais espérais que tonton Jasper également. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais en rentrant j'aurai peut-être pas emmené maman.

AOV BELLA :

J'étais à présent morte de trouille face à la villa. Deux cent cinquante ans d'entraînement et tout ça pour être morte de trouille. J'étais pitoyable! Ma fille avais une confiance surestimé en moi, ce qui me faisait d'autant plus peur. La seule chose que je me refusais à faire c'était de décevoir ma propre fille. Nous arrivâmes devant le porche de la maison et je pris ma fille dans les bras. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me fit un sourire. Elle tendis la main en direction de la poignet en me faisant signe ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrais la porte. 

- bonjour les morts vivants! S'esclamat ma fille derrière moi en voyant les têtes que tirai la famille. 

Tous la regardèrent montrant leurs mécontentement. Une bouffée de rage m'envahi alors, ne comprenant pas cette agressivité envers ma fille. Jasper s'en aperçu et détendit l'atmosphère rapidement, je lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement ce qui le surpris. J'étais un peu dépassée mais j'essayer de rester calme et de me contrôler. Ils me regardaient comme si je n'étais pas la bien venue, et je pense que c'était le cas. Emmett cependant avait un sourire, comme si, il me préparait un mauvais coup. Je restait très prudente face à eux même si je savais au fond de moi que les tuer seraient très facile. En plus de mes entraînements corporelles je m'étais entraîné à transformé ce que Aro appelé le don de bouclier. J'étais cependant plein plus forte que Rénata, qui était le garde du corps de Aro. Mon bouclier était plus mentale que physique mais j'avais travaillé sur se point afin de devenir invincible, sans que Aro ne le sache. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque quelque chose me ramena à la réalité. 

- maman?! Si tu reste devant la porte on va pas y arriver! Me disait ma fille.

Je sortais donc de l'encadrement de la porte et me posait contre la fenêtre regardant chacun d'eux, l'un après l'autre me concentrant sur mon bouclier pour ne pas faire de bêtise. 

- Alors Bella, t'a peur! Me sorti Emmett en se rapprochant de moi.

- j'ai tué Marcus de sang froid, tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi! Lui répondit-je avec un sourire en coin. 

- un coup de chance c'est tout! Je te ratatine quant tu veux! Répondit le colosse. 

- je paris sur maman! Lança ma fille.

-Emmett! Répondit Rosalie, je la fusillé du regard.

- va dire ça à Dimitri! Rallais-je.

- quoi?! Hallucina Edward.

- je l'ai envoyé pour vous trouver et…

- c'était donc lui la voix dans le bois! Marmonna Edward.

- Impossible! Répondit Jasper en se tournant vers Alice. 

AOV ALICE :

Je me concentrais sur Dimitri cherchant une once de vie. Rien dans l'avenir, impossible de le trouver même dans un futur proche. Je reprenais les visions cherchant maintenant dans le passé, quant soudains je vis la scène et poussait un cri d'horreur. Dimitri le regard plein d'amour prenant Bella par la taille l'embrassant dans le cou et celle-ci se retournant pour lui faire fasse, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Et soudains, tout se passa très vite et elle lui arracha la tête et ensuite le reste de ses membres. Puis je l'a vis tout balancer dans la cheminé et partir sans une once de regret dans le regard, comme si donner la mort lui apportais un plaisir immense. Je sortais enfin de cette vision d'horreur, et restais la bouche grande ouverte. Bella a tant changé, je fus prise d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux, lui aussi était choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire dans mes pensées. 

- ferme la bouche, tu vas gobé les mouches! Avais prononcé Nessie.

- Emmett crois moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas provoquer Bella! Affirmais-je avec un once de peur dans la voix. Cela le rendit encore plus excité. 

- c'Est-ce qu'on verra, affirma-t-il, Alors Bella partante! Répondit mon frère trépignant d'impatience.

- ça dépend, tu veux mourir ou pas? Balança-t-elle sérieusement.

- euh…t'ai sérieuse maman? Demanda ma nièce

AOV EDWARD : 

Je restais là perplexe essayant d'entrer dans les pensées de ma femme, et comme lorsqu'elle était humaine je n'y parvenais pas. Cela me fit pousser un léger soupir. Je me sentais impuissant face à elle, car tout chez elle m'était inaccessible désormais. Je me concentrais cependant sur la conversation, attendant patiemment la réponse de celle-ci.

- OUI! Répondit-elle fermement. J'ai toujours poser cette question avant un combat, soit à mon adversaire soit à Aro. Pourquoi ça vous choc? Ajouta-t-elle le regard perplexe.

Nous restâmes tous sous le choc de cette affirmation. Non seulement elle combattait souvent mais en plus elle demandé à son combattant si celui-ci désiré survivre au combat, pire elle avait rejoint les Volturi. Je n'en revenais pas, ma Bella ne pourrais jamais se comporter ainsi, c'est impossible!

- Tu ne le demande pas toujours! Affirmais-je en regardant l'intéressée.

- toi ce n'est pas pareil! Tu es le seul que j'ai réellement envie de tuer! Répondit-elle sèchement avant de sortir dans le jardin. Personne n'osait bouger face à cette révélation.

-tu as rejoint les Volturi! S'écria Jasper

- non pas tout à fait, disons qu'ils m'ont aidé à atteindre mon but! Mais on en parlera plus tard! Ajouta-t-elle sérieusement. 

- t'es forte alors maman? Demanda ma fille 

- disons que…j'ai atteint la cape noir! Assona Bella avec un sourire.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre, ma Bella aussi puissante que Aro et Caïus, même plus vue qu'elle avait tuer Marcus. Puis je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et compris : Bella est morte le jour où tu lui a enlevé tous ceux qui comptais à ses yeux. Ma Bella était morte, elle n'existait plus! Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder le comportement de celle-ci face à Renesmée et il me vint une idée folle, l'idée que la vrai Bella pourrait revenir grâce à notre fille. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage et tous me regardèrent avec effrois. 

- bon alors tu viens Emmett ou ta les foies!!! Cria-t-elle avec un sourire d'impatience.

- j'arrive mais on va installer des règles comme ça ce sera plus amusant!!! Répondit l'intéressé.

- amusant ou c'est une sécurité? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

- les deux! Répondit Rosalie

- ben alors dépêche toi, va bientôt avoir un orage! Affirma Bella avec un léger sourire.

Tout le monde commençaient sortis pour assister au combat, moi je l'envisageais plus comme un massacre. Ma fille me regarda avec une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux, comprenant son erreur. Je lui caressais le dos pour la rassurer, car j'avais mérité la haine que me porté sa mère.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors ? Ça vous a plu? Reviews!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

AOV BELLA :

Je me dirigeais dans l'herbe à l'endroit où fus jadis la piste de danse le jour de mon mariage. Je trouvais que cet endroit était l'emplacement parfait pour un combat. Je regardais ma fille qui prenait les paries avec enthousiasmes et je me demandais qui serait assez stupide de parier contre moi après ce que je venais de leurs révéler. Apparemment beaucoup de gens ne me croyait pas car seul ma fille et Edward parièrent que ce sera moi la gagnante. Décidément ils m'ont abandonné et maintenant ils me prennent pour une menteuse, j'aurai vraiment tout vue! J'attendais patiemment qu'Emmett finisse d'embrasser Blondie afin de commencer à mettre au point les règles du combat. Mon attente ne fut pas longue heureusement pour moi. 

- Alors c'est quoi tes règles? Lui demandais-je impatiente.

- celui qui immobilisera l'adversaire aura gagner et pas de coup sous la ceinture! Carlisle pourra stopper le combat quant il le voudra! Affirma-t-il.

- je souhaiterais que Renesmée soit en collaboration avec Carlisle au cas où…

-je suis d'accord! Intervint Carlisle, Quel est l'enjeu de ce combat? 

-si JE gagne, informa Emmett, tu devras embrasser Edward sur la bouche! Et tu devra faire du shopping avec Alice durant tout un week-end! Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je lui tirais la langue de dégoût.

- ok, mais si moi je gagne, je veux savoir tout ce que vous m'avais cacher! Affirmais-je

- Vous êtes prêt! Demanda Carlisle.

- juste un instant demandais-je. 

Je me dirigeai vers ma fille qui était tendu. Je savais qu'elle avait autant peur que moi, peur que je dérape et que je blesse son oncle. Je me rapprochais d'elle et pris sa tête au creux de mes mains. Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- surtout, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter si jamais tu vois que je vais trop loin! Lui chuchotais-je avant de m'éloigner d'elle, regagnant ma position tout en jetant un regard noir à Edward. 

Tout à coup le bruit de tonnerre retendit et ma fille lança le coup de départ. Emmett fonça droit sur moi, ce qui me fit rire en l'esquivant facilement. Je m'amusais comme une folle car Emmett était trop prévisible. Je partis à son contact lui mettant un coup de coude violant dans les côtes. Il alla s'écraser contre un arbre,et je ris de plus belle. Même en contrôlant ma force il m'était facile de le vaincre. Il se releva et manqua de peu de me toucher, je le pris à revers et donna un grand coup de poing dans le dos. Il s'écrasa de nouveau au sol en formant un gros cratère sous lui. Je fonçais alors sans même lui donner le temps de ce relever. Je bondis du sol et atterris les genoux pliés sur son dos lui laissant sortir un cri de souffrance. Cependant je ne m'arrêtais pas et le frappais encore une fois mais à la tête. C'était jouissif et en même temps incontrôlable, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je le sentais, je sentais mais yeux se remplir de haine. J'avais un désir incontrôlable. Soudains je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder ma fille qui compris ce que j'attendais.

- MAMAN, MAMAN ARRÊTE TU VAS LE TUER!!! Cria-t-elle en courant dans ma direction. 

- JASPER, CALME LA! Hurla Edward en essayant d'empêcher Renesmée de me rejoindre.

Je me relevais et m'éloigné d'Emmett en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même. Ce que je l'avoue avait du mal à faire en voyant ma fille bloqué par son père. 

-Edward, laisse Nessie y aller, elle est la seule à pouvoir vraiment calmer Bella! Affirma Alice, les yeux un peu trouble. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ne lui ferra rien! 

Celui-ci obtempéra et lâcha ma fille afin qu'elle vienne me calmer. Elle me pris dans ses bras et me balança tout doucement. Soudains elle chantonna un air que je reconnus entre tous et je ne pu retenir mes sanglots. Elle connaissait ma berceuse, elle me calmais de la même façon que son père le faisait autrefois. J'étais perdu, complètement déboussolais. Elle m'embrassa les cheveux, me caressa le dos et me réconforta en prononçant ses mots : chut…maman…ta fille est là!

AOV EDWARD : 

Le combat était incroyable, et Jasper prenait plaisir à y assister. Moi j'étais captivé mais ne baissais pas ma garde. J'étais submergeais par différents sentiments contradictoires. J'étais a la foi ébloui par la grasse qu'avais ma femme en combattant mais pétrifié par le plaisir qu'elle prenait. Soudain celle-ci accéléra la cadence prenant de plus en plus un plaisir jouissif à faire mal. C'était une autre personne, pas ma Bella! On aurai dit une guerrière surentraîner à tuer faisant abstraction de l'environnement qui l'entour. Le combat augmenta en intensité et Emmett se retrouva à terre, malgré qu'il ne se relevait pas Bella n'arrêta pas d'attaquer. Soudain elle tourna sa tête vers notre fille, le regard rempli d'un désir de tuer. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de tuer ma fille, elle l'a regardé comme un soldat attendant l'ordre de son maître pour épargner ou ôter la vie de son adversaire. C'est alors que je compris qu'elle avait chuchoté à Nessie un peu plus tôt, seul elle pouvait arrêter Bella et ma fille rendit vite son verdict.

- MAMAN, MAMAN ARRÊTE TU VAS LE TUER!!! Cria-t-elle en courant en direction de sa mère. Je me mis à courir dans sa direction, tentant de retenir ma fille affolée.

- JASPER, CALME LA! Hurlais-je à mon frère en lui montrant Bella d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'éloigna de mon frère avec un regard affolé comme si pendant le combat elle ne se contrôlait pas. J'avais l'impression que son esprit était déconnecté lorsqu'elle combattait, comme si seul son corps agissait, c'était effrayant rien que d'y penser. Qu'avait-elle enduré pendant toutes ses années pour qu'elle soit devenu ainsi? Qu'Est-ce que Aro lui avait fait endurer? Soudains ma fille augmenta sa force pour ce dégager et je resserrais mon emprise jusqu'à ce qu'Alice s'adressa à moi.

-Edward, laisse Nessie y aller, elle est la seule à pouvoir vraiment calmer Bella! Affirma-t-elle d'une voix rassurante, les yeux un peu trouble. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ne lui ferra rien! 

Je lâchais donc ma fille, sans la quitter des yeux pendant que celle-ci se rapprochait de sa mère recroquevillé sur elle-même. Je l'a vis alors s'agenouiller et prendre Bella dans ses bras, comme je l'aurais fait avant et la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était là. Soudains ma fille se mit à chantonner l'air de la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour sa mère et qui me pinça le cœur. Bella se mit alors à sangloter et je savais que si elle était encore humaine de chaude larmes couleraient le long de ses douces joues. Bella souffrais, elle souffrais de notre absence, de l'absence de notre fille! Mais elle souffrais également d'être devenu ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si ma fille ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle aurait pu tuer Emmett et elle en était consciente, c'était certainement pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Nessie de l'en empêcher car si l'un d'entre nous lui avait demander elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Malgré que notre fille et elle ne s'était jamais rencontrées avant aujourd'hui un lien étrange mais surpuissant les unissaient. Je comprenais alors ce que voulais dire un lien de sang, un lien d'amour mais également un lien entre un mère et sa fille. Ses liens sont indestructible, même si certains sont refoulés pendant des siècles.

AOV RENESMEE :

Je restais là, sans bouger, ma mère entre mes bras essayant d'apaiser sa souffrance. Elle avait dû subir une multitude de torture chez les Volturi, mais je comprenais à présent que sa plus grande torture avait été d'être loin de moi pendant toutes ses années. Pour moi également cela avait été une torture mais moi j'étais entouré par ma famille,par les gens que j'aime, ma mère elle avait été toute seule! Je me promis à ce moment là de ne jamais la quitter, continuant de chanter sa berceuse, je me promis à moi-même de lui redonner confiance en nous car c'est nous qui l'avions trahit! Ma mère se calma au bout d'un long moment et je fus contente que nous soyons samedi, cela me permettais de rester auprès d'elle sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma enfin et je me redressais lui tendant ma main avec le plus beau de mes sourires. Autour de nous, personne ne c'était rapproché, seul Carlisle et Rosalie se tenaient près de Emmett pendant que mon grand père le soignait. Ma tante jetait un regard noir envers ma mère et je lui grognais dessus afin de la rappeler à l'ordre car après tout, mon oncle savait à quoi s'attendre!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : confession

Je regardais ma fille me tendant la main afin de m'aider à me relever. Cependant un grognement lui échappa et je vis à qui elle le destinait. Rosalie me regardait avec le regard noir, elle avait envie de me tuer vu se que j'avais fait à son mari c'était compréhensible. Je me relevais donc grâce à l'aide de ma fille quant quelque chose me revint en mémoire, il l'avait appelé Nessie, qui avait pu lui donner un surnom aussi stupide? Qui avait osé comparer ma fille au monstre du loch Ness? Qui avais osé surnommé ma fille de serpent de mer? J'arrêtais de penser à ça pour le moment car je devais garder mon calme. Soudains je sentais Edward se rapprocher de nous, d'un pas assez hésitant ce que je comprenais parfaitement vue la scène qui s'était passé sous ses yeux. J'écartais alors mon bouclier physique autour de moi et de Renesmée afin qu'il reste à une distance convenable. Je ne tenais pas à le blesser après le traumatisme que je venais de faire vivre à ma fille, même si ça me démangé je dois bien l'avouer. Celui-ci heurtât mon bouclier et resta perplexe, il retenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher mais essuya un nouvel échec.

- C'est moi qui te bloque alors arrête de t'obstiner c'est énervant! Lui affirmais-je d'un tond légèrement sec.

- tu me bloque? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Cela m'énerva encore plus, il croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait pouvoir me faire un câlin?! Ma fille lui fit un sourire et fit signe à tout le monde de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison car ce n'était plus le moment de nous battre. Il fallait que nous ayons tous une grande et longue discussion. Tout le monde s'exécuta et je fus soulagée de voir Emmett tenir debout et se dirigeais à l'intérieur de la maison. Je suivais ma fille d'un pas hésitant, restant à l'écart de tous, et nous entrâmes toutes les deux en dernier. Tout le monde était réunis dans le salon, soit assis contre le canapé soit debout à côté de celui-ci. Soudains une poussée de trac m'envahi car j'avais peur de ma réaction face à ce qu'ils allaient m'annoncer. J'avais également le trac par rapport à leurs réactions car je savais qu'ils voudraient également me poser des questions et certaines d'entre elles allaient sûrement faire revenir des souvenirs difficiles, des souvenirs que je n'avais pas forcement envie de parler. Je m'installais alors sur un petit fauteuil en face du leurs et ma fille s'installa sur mes genoux ce qui me rassura car je savais que je ne tenterais rien qui serais successible de la mettre en danger. Je dévisageais tout le monde, essayant de savoir qui poserait la première question. Le suspense ne dura pas longtemps car Emmett commença à parler.

- putain! T'aurai pu me tuer si Nessie t'avais pas arrêtait tu t'en rend compte au moins? Brailla-t-il énervé et encore sous le choc du combat.

-Je m'en rend compte, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai insisté pour qu'elle aide Carlisle! Et c'est quoi ce surnom stupide que vous lui avait donné?!

- moi il me plaît ce surnom, avoua ma fille avec un sourire, c'est affectueux!

- tu trouve ça affectueux d'être surnommé comme un serpent de mer? Demandais-je ahuri. Tout le monde rigolaient en entendant mes propos. Moi je trouvais pas ça drôle.

- Pourquoi je suis la seule à pouvoir t'empêcher de faire ça? Demanda-t-elle ensuite voyant que tout le monde se posait la question.

-J'ai nourris ma haine contre eux pendant deux siècles et demi, donc je sais très bien que si Carlisle me l'aurait demandé je ne me serais pas arrêté pour autant! Avouais-je tête baissé.

- pourquoi nourrir tant de haine contre ma famille, contre moi je comprends mais les autres? Demanda Edward le regard rempli de tristesse.

- parce que vous m'avais tous abandonné, sans un mot, sans aucune explication! De ta part ça ne m'étonne pas vue que c'était pas la première fois mais de la part de Carlisle d'Esmée ou d'Alice ça je ne m'y attendais pas!

- je suis désolé Bella, c'est vrai que nous aurions dû…

- c'est pas ça que je vous reproche, vous auriez dû prévenir Charlie, lui dire que je partais avec vous! Criais-je de rage.

- que c'est-il passait avec Charlie? Demanda Esmée avec sa voix maternelle et plein de compassion.

- d'après vous! Répondit-je énervé. Charlie voulais de mes nouvelles, Carlisle était plus à l'hôpital il…il est venu ici afin d'avoir des réponse et…

Je baissais ma tête de honte, je sentais leurs regard remplient de tristesses me fixaient mais ma fille me caressa le bras m'incitant à reprendre.

- et je venais juste de me réveiller, j'ai pas pu me contrôler, je… je l'ai tué.

- ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée, commença Esmée en s'approchant vers moi. Celle-ci se heurta à mon bouclier et resta perplexe.

- nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser seul, nous avons agi comme des irresponsables mais il fallait protéger Renesmée! Avoua Carlisle.

- protéger de quoi? De moi, c'est ça que vous insinuez! Braillais-je

- j'ai eu une vision Bella, tu étais entrain de tuer Nessie! Avoua Alice, l'air de s'excuser.

- et vous comme des imbéciles vous l'avez suivit dans son délire! Affirmais-je

- Bella! Voyons calme toi, ce n'est pas ça faute! Affirma Jasper

- ben voyons! Vous m'avez toujours dit que ses visions sont subjective, vous avez même pas pensé que si vous éloignez Renesmée de moi en même temps que certains d'entre vous m'apprenaient à me contrôler, cela n'arriverait jamais!

- nous n'y avions pas pensé, avoua Rosalie, mais…

-Mais ton désire de mère était tellement fort que tu as décidé de t'approprié ma fille, c'est ça?

Rosalie s'approcha de moi, rejoignant Esmée et essayant de nouveau de me toucher mais je n'avais pas baissé mon bouclier, j'étais encore trop énervée.

- qu'Est-ce que c'est, ce truc? Demanda Emmett.

- pourquoi on peut pas s'approcher de toi alors que Nessie elle le peut? Demanda Rosalie en regardant ma fille.

Je respirais profondément et pesait le pour et le contre. Je ne savais pas si leurs expliquer était une bonne chose. Cependant ma fille avait l'air aussi intrigué qu'eux donc je me lançais espérant qu'ils ne me fassent pas répéter plusieurs fois.

- c'est mon bouclier! Affirmais-je, Plus précisément l'un de mes deux boucliers, mais généralement je ne l'utilise pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas que Aro le sache!

- comment ça deux boucliers? demanda Carlisle

- celui-ci est physique, ce qui empêche Jasper de m'apaiser ou bien même que Rosalie et Esmée de m'approcher de trop prêt!

- Mais pourquoi Nessie n'ai pas affecté? Demanda Esmée intrigué.

- parce que je l'englobe avec moi! C'est pour ça que je tiens pas à ce que Aro le sache, je veux pas devenir son bouclier à la place de Rénata!

- c'est quoi l'autre bouclier? Demanda ma fille intrigué elle aussi.

- c'est une espèce de bouclier psychique! Je bloc tout les pouvoirs mentale tel que celui de ton père ou encore celui de Jane et Alec! Avouais-je en attendant leurs réaction.

- eh ben ma vieille tu cache bien ton jeux! Hallucina Emmett.

- incroyable! Surenchérissait Jasper. Tu es une espèce d'arme ultime.

- j'ai beaucoup travaillé la dessus en effet, mais pas assez apparemment.

- comment ça ? S'interrogea Edward

- Mon but était de tous vous éliminer mais maintenant je doute, beaucoup de sentiment humains ont refait surface et…

- tu m'aime encore alors? Balança Edward le sourire aux lèvres, qui n'était pas un tond ironique, c'était plutôt de l'espoir.

- Est-ce que tu vois une bague à mon doigt? Non! Alors fait tes propres conclusions! Répondis-je sèchement. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, le regard rempli d'une tristesse immense.

- je ne peux pas vous pardonnez pour le moment, repris-je, peut être qu'avec le temps et l'aide de Nessie…

- je t'aiderais maman, je te le promet et tu redeviendras très vite comme nous car je te laisserai plus boire autre chose que du sang animal! Affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Soudains je me rappelais l'hôpital et me tournais vers Carlisle.

- je…je suis désolée pour l'Hôpital, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer et risquer de tuer quelqu'un…

- ce n'est rien! Je suis heureux de voir que tu es déjà voulu épargner des vies, cela prouve que tu es dans la bonne voie! Me rassura Carlisle.

AOV EDWARD :

J'avais complètement décroché de la conversation lorsque Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne portait pas son alliance. Je regardais sa main, perplexe, rempli d'une douleur immense au cœur. Ma femme ne me considérait plus comme son mari, elle ne m'aimait plus! C'est sur cette dernière constatation que je crus que mon cœur se déchirais en lambeau. La douleur que je ressentais à présent était indescriptible. Je comprenais à présent que n'ayant pas tenu mes engagements envers elle, a contre cœur, elle avait décider de les effacer et de faire comme si il n'avait jamais existés. J'avais vraiment perdu ma Bella, ma femme n'existait plus et n'existerai jamais plus. Je n'aurai jamais cru que sa haine envers moi surpasse ce sentiment d'amour et de bonheur qui nous reliaient. Je me faisais cependant une promesse : me rapprocher de la nouvelle Bella et d'essayer de reconquérir son cœur que j'avais brisé par le passer, malgré les obstacles que je devrais affronter! Il le fallait, pour moi, pour Nessie, pour nous!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : une soirée en famille.

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais chez les Cullen et finalement je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça.

- Emmett, commençais-je, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ais fait! J'aurai dû refuser de te combattre! Lui dit-je en baissant la tête.

- Ça va sœurette, ya plus de peur que de mal! Affirma-t-il avec le sourire. Par contre, la prochaine fois on fera juste un bras de fer, ok!

- euh… d'accord…mais

- ya pas de mais, je veux ma revanche! Affirma-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, toujours avec le sourire.

- Emmett ce que tu peux être puérile! Tu grandira donc jamais! Prononça ma fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- tu peux parler, grommelais-je, c'était quoi déjà ta danse de la victoire? Lui demandais-je en me mettant debout et en refaisant ses gestes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et moi avec, je devais être vraiment ridicule mais je m'en fichais. Ma fille, tirai un peu la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec nous. C'était bizarre comme sensation, à croire que je n'avais jamais été séparé d'eux. Elle embrassa tout le monde et parti dans sa chambre se qui m'intrigua. Soudains je repris un tond un peu plus sérieux.

- je…voudrais savoir jusqu'à quel point Renesmée me ressemble?

- Je suppose que tu as déjà pu constater sa ressemblance physique avec toi! De plus son cœur bat. Me répondit Carlisle

- Certes tout ça je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais quoi d'autre?

- elle rougit, du coup je la charrie tout le temps! Rigola Emmett

- ses cheveux pousse, et elle est aussi maladroite que toi! Rajouta Alice avec un sourire.

- et elle peut manger de la nourriture humaine, on l'a force un peut, je dois l'avouer! Ajouta Esmée avec un sourire.

- Il faut bien que ma chérie goûte à sa vie d'humaine! Intervint Rosalie. J'émis un léger sifflement face à sa façon de parler à MA fille.

- Elle dort également, elle rêve comme toi avant, elle parle dans son sommeil de temps en temps! M'avoua Edward un peu gêné.

Je lui fit un sourire et un hochement de tête pour le remercier. Il me rendit mon sourire, timidement et prudemment, sûrement pour ne pas m'offenser. Je regardais alors la pendule, le temps s'écoulé à une vitesse hallucinante. Je me tournais vers la famille afin de leurs demander un service.

- je dois retournais chez moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si jamais Renesmée se réveil pourrez-vous lui dire que je reviens, je vais allée faire des cours je n'en ai pas pour longtemps!

- il n'y a pas de problème, nous irons chasser ce soir! Me répondit Carlisle avec le sourire.

- Edward…pourrais tu…rester, j'aimerai discuter avec toi si ça te dérange pas!

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Pour Renesmée! Répondit-je sachant qu'il se demandait. Et je voudrais éclaircir les choses entre nous.

Je fis un signe de la main à toute la famille et partie en direction de la maison de mon père afin de récupérer ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je soufflais un grand coup et me dirigeais dans la maison que m'avait fourni Aro. Le trajet fût court vue la vitesse à laquelle je roulais. Je me rappelais que lorsque j'étais humaine je râlais souvent sur Edward à cause de sa façon de conduire, alors que maintenant que j'étais vampire la vitesse ne poser plus de problème. Très souvent d'ailleurs, je ne regardais même pas la route. J'arrivais enfin à la maison et sortais de ma voiture lorsque je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et découvrais Branda entrain de ce préparer un repas. Celle-ci faillit de tout faire tomber par terre lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

- Bon..Bonjour! Balbutia-t-elle de peur en me voyant.

- bonjour Branda, mangez je vous en prie! Lui répondis-je avec le sourire. Que me vaut cette visite.

- je suis désolée, j'avais faim et… je vous promets je n'ai pas touché au frigo!

- je vous crois car je n'ai pas ses aliments dans mon frigo! Affirmais-je. Alors?

- Monsieur Aro m'a demandé de voir où vous en étiez, donc…

- donc vous êtes resté pour me transmettre le message…vous direz à Aro que je ne compte pas lui téléphoner pour l'instant, je vais rester en mode observation un peu plus de temps que prévu!

- je ne peux pas lui dire ça! Affirma-t-elle en engloutissant une bouché. Il va être en colère!

- Vous préférez quoi, affronter Aro en colère ou finir dans MON assiette? Balançais sèchement.

Elle hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre puis appela Aro devant moi. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas content mais bon il n'oserait jamais mettre en doute mes choix. Une fois qu'elle eu fini avec le téléphone, je repris la parole.

- Je camperais ce soir et demain donc rentrez chez vous! Mais avant de partir faite aérer la maison et refermez les fenêtres car votre bouffe empeste! Lui ordonnais-je avant de partir en claquant la porte.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : mise au point.

Aov Edward :

Bella venait à peine de quitter la maison que je sentais déjà un grand vide en moi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle et Nessie non plus. Tout le monde souriait, même Jasper ce que je pouvais comprendre car depuis 250 ans il était entouré par une famille de dépressif. Seule et comme à son habitude, Rosalie tirai une tête de mécontentement. Apparemment elle n'était devenu ami avec Bella juste pour le bébé. D'ailleurs ma fille n'était plus un bébé. Ce qui me fit sourire c'est que Renesmée avait toujours eu jusqu'à présent un comportement de fille mature et responsable, sauf lorsqu'elle était avec Emmett. Hors en présence de sa mère et agissait comme une ado immature, comme si elle c'était enlevée un lourd fardeau de ses épaules pour le placer sur celles de sa mère. C'était sûrement la cas car nous étions tous différents à l'époque. Je me réjouissais à la perspective de passer la soirée seul en compagnie de Bella et de notre fille, ne me rendant pas compte que quelqu'un c'était approché de moi.

- Tout n'est peut être pas perdu mon fils, avec le temps et de la patience…

- Je…ne suis pas sûr. Elle a tellement changé, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que, qu'elle est la même qu'avant notre départ. J'ai peur d'être rejeter Carlisle, je sais pas si le temps suffira!

- c'est pour ça que vous devez mettre les choses au clair, pour partir sur de nouvelle base.

- mais…elle a tellement changé!! Affirmais-je tête baissé.

- Mais peut-être que la nouvelle Bella te plaira d'avantage, une fois que tu la connaîtra mieux!!

Tout le monde parti a ses occupations me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Peut être que Carlisle avait raison, Bella me faisait un peu peur mais j'avais également envie de connaître cette part noir qui était en elle.

Aov Bella :

Je me sentais mal d'avoir agi ainsi avec Branda mais je savais que si je ne me montrais pas ferme au sujet d'Aro, celui-ci aurai eu un doute sur mes capacités et aurait rappliqué avec tout les gardes. Hors j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire. J'hésitais à tuer les Cullen mais en même temps je savais que même si ma puissance avait dépassé Marcus je ne pourrais jamais vaincre le clan des Volturi au grand complet seule. J'arrivais enfin devant le supermarché, et me garais non loin de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait tellement de chose à l'intérieur, cela avait tellement changé, j'avais un peu de mal je l'avoue. Finalement je trouvais tout le nécessaire pour préparer des lasagnes et retournais à ma voiture. Le téléphone sonna et je manquais de peu de tout faire tomber.

- Bella! S'aurais tu où se trouve Dimitri et Marcus?

- Aro, je t'avais dit de ne pas me contacter, tu veux ma mort où quoi!

- Je sais, je ne devrais pas mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me répondre! La voix d'Aro était sec, il avait l'air vraiment énervé.

- En ce qui concerne Dimitri il est dans ma cheminé, il a eu un geste dans ma chambre avant mon départ qui m'a mise hors de moi! Pour Marcus, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dès que je le croise je t'en informe! Répondit-je sérieusement.

-oh, Dimitri a osé! C'est une grosse perte Bella, tu t'en rend bien compte? N'oublie pas pour Marcus, je te laisse tranquille! Affirma-t-il avec un tond peiné.

Je raccrochais le téléphone, ouf j'avais eu chaud! Il faudra que je me montre très prudence à l'avenir, je ne sais pas si Aro va rester sans bouger encore longtemps. Je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre ma fille à la villa. Je franchissais à peine le pas de la porte lorsque j'entendis Blondie parler avec Edward dans la cuisine.

Aov Edward :

- A peine elle revient et tu la laisse faire tout ce qu'elle désire comme si elle était chez elle!

- Rosalie! C'est ma femme,c'est la mère de Nessie, rentre toi ça dans le crâne! Braillais-je.

- parce que tu trouve que ce monstre se comporte comme une mère? Demanda ma sœur.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a enduré, personne ne le sais alors je t'interdit de la juger!

- je perds de nouveau tout ce que j'ai à cause d'elle! Marmonna-t-elle.

Soudains ce fût choc, Bella nous avait entendu. Pire elle était devant moi et regardais Rosalie prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions et je criais après Renesmée pour qu'elle descende à toute vitesse. Celle-ci s'exécuta mais il était déjà trop tard , Bella tenait la gorge de Rosalie dans sa main la soulevant de terre et la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- lâche moi espèce de folle! Prononça ma sœur de sa voie étranglée.

- Que se soit bien claire entre nous Blondie, ni Edward, Ni Renesmée ne t'ont jamais appartenu. Je suis sa mère, toi tu n'ai rien! La prochaine fois que je t'entends parler de ma fille comme si c'était la tienne je…

- Tu quoi? Tu me tuera? Si c'est le cas tu perdras Nessie, j'en suis certaines! Répondit Rosalie avec un léger sourire.

- Soit sûr que je ne te tuerais pas, bien au contraire! Je te mutilerais, te rendant plus laide que jamais et je ferais en sorte que tu ne passe pas un jour sans te retrouver devant un miroir pour constater ta laideur! Est-ce assez clair Rosalie?

- tu n'osera jamais! Tu n'ai pas comme ça!

- oh mais si! Comme tu l'as toi-même dit à Edward, je suis un monstre! Et je peux t'assurer que même Emmett ne voudra plus te toucher!

- Et toi Nessie? Tu laisserai ta mère me faire ça à moi, alors que je t'ai éduqué jusqu'à présent? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ma fille.

- OUI! Je n'ais jamais supporté que tu te prennes pour ma mère, et encore moins maintenant qu'elle est à mes côtés! Affirma ma fille d'un tond sec et sans appel.

- d'accord Bella, c'est très claire! Acquiesça ma sœur, vaincu.

Elle parti en courant de la maison, et je restais là perplexe. Ma fille enlaçais ma femme tendrement. Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie avoir peur, généralement c'était d'elle qu'il fallait se méfier. Elle que l'on surnommait la harpie se retrouvait réduite en une simple fillette apeurée. Je n'osai pas m'approcher de Bella par peur qu'elle me rejette, cependant celle-ci avait revendiqué mon appartenance. Je tentais le coup, on ne sait jamais. Mais comme à mon habitude je fus bloqué, et je poussais un soupir. Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. A ce moment là elle fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas!

Aov Rosalie :

Tu m'as humilié en publique, devant ma famille! Tu me le paiera Bella, et plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Je te ferais payer tes sarcasmes, et c'est moi qui rigolera à ce moment là! Pour le moment je vais juste rester dans l'ombre, préparant mon plan. J'attendrais patiemment, tapis dans l'ombre et au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins j'exécuterais avec de l'aide mon plan! J'aurai ma vengeance Bella, même si cela doit me coûter ma famille!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: En progrès.

Aov Bella :

J'avais enfin remis Rosalie à sa place, ce qui je l'avoue m'avais fait un bien fou. Je serrais ma fille dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais fier d'elle. Soudain je sentais Edward qui tentait de franchir mon bouclier physique avec un air désespéré. Je me souvenais alors qu'il avait pris ma défense malgré ma haine et ma rencoeur envers lui. Je comprenais à cet instant que j'avais besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de moi mais je devais rester sur mes gardes et ne pas craquer. Je ne devais pas craquer, pas totalement, je devais garder en tête qu'il n'avait pas était dans les périodes de ma vie ou j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Cependant il était là et m'avait défendu, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire, et fit un geste qui me surpris moi-même. Je retirais mon bouclier afin de m'approcher, lui restait là sans bouger surpris par mon comportement, et lorsque je fus suffisamment proche de lui je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de faire ça.

- Merci! Murmurais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Celui-ci me serra légèrement, restant prudent, sûrement par peur que je ne le repousse.

- Je vais faire à manger! Affirmais-je en déposant ma main sur sa joue droite en déposant un baiser sur l'autre joue tout en m'éloignant de lui.

Il resta là sans bouger, une lueur de plénitude et de joie dans ses yeux, pendant que je m'éloigné de plus en plus afin de me mettre au travail. Ma fille avait un large sourire et une larme coula le long de sa joue, je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais vue son père comme ça.

- Renesmée, on se met au travail! Dit-je avec le sourire encore dessiné sur mes lèvres.

- on fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant près du plan de travail.

- On te fait des lasagnes, je sais que tu n'aime pas manger comme …

- J'adorerais goûter à ta cuisine maman! Affirma-t-elle.

- je peux vous regarder, si ça te dérange pas? Me demanda Edward qui était de retour parti les vivants, façon de parler bien entendu.

Nous restâmes sans parler, Edward me regardant préparer le repas avec notre fille. Cela me rappelais les soirs ou je préparais le repas pour Charlie. Cependant je n'étais pas triste, juste un peu nostalgique. Ma fille participais avec ferveur et beaucoup de minutie, ne voulant pas gâcher la perfection de notre plat. Une fois que le repas fût cuit, je servais son assiette à ma fille et fît un signe de tête à Edward afin d'aller discuter dans le salon. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon attendant que l'un d'entre nous ne commence.

Aov Edward :

Je restais l'air stupide tellement j'avais été surpris par Bella, non seulement elle m'avait remercier et serré dans ses bras mais elle m'avait embrassé. Certes se baisé était sur la joue mais j'avais enfin un contact avec elle qui ne soit pas issue de violence ou de haine. J'ai dû restais debout un bon moment, puis je finis par m'installer à côté du plan de travail, observant les deux femmes de ma vie. Elles souriaient sans arrêt, se passant les ingrédients pas très appétissant pour Bella ou moi, mais celle-ci ne bronchait pas sûrement trop heureuse de partager un moment privilégié avec notre fille. Une fois le plat sorti du four, qui avait une odeur exquise je l'avoue, celle-ci servi notre fille. Elle me fit signe de la tête afin que nous allions dans le salon pour discuter plus sérieusement. Nous restâmes sans bouger, attendant chacun de l'autre commence à parler. Finalement je commençais,car j'étais las de ce silence.

- Pourquoi…as-tu fais ça? Demandais-je

- parce que Rosalie me…

- Je parle pas de Rosalie, je parle de l'étreinte et du baiser! Affirmais-je calmement.

- Oh, ben…enfaîte…je sais pas! J'avais envie…et…je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû!

- Bella! Soufflais-je. Tu n'as pas a être désolée de faire quelque chose dont tu as envie, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris car tu veux me tuer, tu veux pas que je te touche et après tu m'embrasse sur la joue, je suis un peu perdu!

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi! Je suis perdu, complètement déboussolée, je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes émotion je…

Elle ne continua pas. Je regardais ma femme dans tout ses états, elle était vraiment perdu!

AOV Bella :

Je me repliais sur moi-même, encerclant mes gambes de mes bras, cachant mon visage. Les sanglots me montais du fond de ma gorge, malheureusement mais larmes ne pouvaient plus couler. J'étais perdu entre tout les sentiments qui affluaient. J'avais tant combattu ses sentiments, mais maintenant qu'ils se manifestaient je ne savais plus quoi penser. Devais-je tout lui pardonner ou au contraire les refouler encore espérant qu'ils disparaissent définitivement. Je restais donc là sans bouger, priant pour que je me reprenne en main avant de commettre la pire erreur de mon existante. Soudains je sentais ses bras me portais et me déposer sur ses genoux, m'embrassant les cheveux. Je voulais protester, le pousser, mais une autre partie de moi le désirait tout entier. Je restais donc là sans savoir quoi faire.

- Bella, reprit-il, j'aimerai que tu nous donne une dernière chance! Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal encore une fois,mais…

- Je…

- Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, j'aimerai seulement que tu y réfléchisse! Demanda-t-il la voix rempli de douceur.

- je te promet d'y réfléchir, mais j'ai tellement changé, je suis tellement perdu…

- Chut, me dit-il en me posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, nous devons réapprendre à ce connaître, allons y doucement, d'accord! Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-D'ac…d'accord! Bégayais-je

- SUPER!!! Hurla ma fille de la cuisine.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à elle et explosaient de rire en revoyant sa danse de la victoire. Je l'attrapais et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassa tendrement puis sauta dans les bras de son père en souriant. Nous étions heureux à cette instant mais quelque chose se mis à sonner, me ramenant dans ma crainte première. Je fis signe à Edward et Renesmée de se taire, tout deux obtempéraient. Je savais de qui il s'agissait mais il ne devait pas me téléphoner, à moins qu'il ai découvert quelque chose….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Une aide précieuse.

Le téléphone sonné mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro qui s'affiché à l'écran. J'hésitais puis décrochée.

- Allo?

- Bella, c'est Chelsea! Est-ce que ça va?

- Chelsea?! Comment ce fait-il que tu m'appelle?Où as-tu eu mon numéro?

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps Bella! Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui! Pourquoi?

- ils ont envoyé des émissaires Bella! Ils ont appris pour Marcus, mais je sais pas par qui!

Ils arriveront bientôt Bella! Fait attention et…

- Et quoi Chelsea? Demandais-je affolée.

- Refais ta vie! Reste avec ceux que tu aimes Bella! Affirma-t-elle sûrement sèchement. Si j'avais été à ta place,si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurai quitté les Volturi depuis longtemps!

- combien d'émissaires Chelsea? Qui?

- Cinq mais je ne sais pas qui! Fait attention à toi!

Elle avait raccroché. Je restais statufié par ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer, Aro avait découvert le décès de Marcus. Ils ont envoyé des émissaires ce qui n'était pas de très bonne augure. Comment ont-ils pu l'apprendre? Qui avais osé? Les seuls a le savoir étaient moi, les Cullen et peut être Branda. J'étais affolé, pas pour moi car je savais que je pourrais sûrement me tirai d'affaire, ma fille quant à elle était en grave danger! Aro a toujours convoité les choses précieuses et unique, hors ma fille était non seulement précieuse à mes yeux et aux yeux des Cullen, mais elle était avant toute chose unique! Si jamais Aro découvrait l'existence de Renesmée, il essayerait par tout les moyens de se l'approprier. Et grâce à elle,il pourrait m'avoir ainsi que Edward, Alice et Jasper. Je regardais ma fille et tombais à genoux, par ma faute j'avais réduit la vie de ma fille en esclavage! Qu'Est-ce que je suis bête des fois! A force d'agir, j'oubliais les conséquences car d'habitude elles n'étaient destinées qu'à moi. Je venais de conduire ma famille à leurs pertes. Je regardais ma fille dans les yeux, elle ne semblais pas comprendre, Edward était dans le même état que moi.

Aov Edward :

Cette journée avait si bien commençais, comment en seulement quelque seconde elle avait pu devenir aussi noir? Nous avions entendu la conversation entre Chelsea et Bella, sans un bruit, et si mon cœur battait j'aurai une crise cardiaque en entendant qu'elle avait prononcé à Bella. Aro était au courant pour Marcus, mais il ne l'avait pas appris par Bella ce qui insinué donc que c'était l'un d'entre nous! Un membre de mon clan, de ma famille nous avaient tous trahit!

Aov Renesmée :

Que nous arrivent-ils? Pourquoi ce jour si beau à mes yeux se transformais en un jour de doute, de peine et de malheur au yeux de mes parents? Que nous arrive t-il? Pourquoi ses émissaires viennent-ils pour maman? Mes parents si joyeux il y a à peine quelques minutes ressemble à deux statuts de pierre à présent. Je n'arriverais pas à contenir mes larmes très longtemps, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi? Carlisle, il faut que je l'appel, il faut que tout le monde reviennent! Cependant mon corps ne réagissait pas comme si lui aussi était figée par la peur. Je dois être forte! Il faut que je surmonte ma peur! Ma mère et mon père ont besoin de moi! Ma famille à besoin de moi!

Aov Rosalie :

Je continuais à courir en direction de Denali, je savais ce qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir ma vengeance. Il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre mes cousines et grâce à Bella se sera facile, trop facile! Tanya avait toujours voulu avoir Edward comme compagnon, et quant nous nous étions réfugiés chez eux avec Renesmée celle-ci avait renouvelé ses avances. Quant à Irina, elle avait pris pour compagnon Laurent qui avait été tué par les loups à cause de Bella. Bella tu vas très vite regrettais ce que tu m'as fait, cette humiliation te coûtera cher, très cher!

Aov Aro :

Je n'en revenais pas, Marcus mon frère était mort! Bella avait osé le tuer et de ce fait je savais qu'elle m'avait menti ce matin. J'avais reçu un appel anonyme en début d'après midi, m'informant du drame. Bella, comment après tout ce temps à tu pu leur pardonner? Comment as-tu pu oublier ta souffrance que tu avais quant tu était arrivé ici? J'ai envoyé des émissaires afin de te ramener à Voltera et je te ferais endurer les pires souffrances de toutes ta vie! Pourquoi nous avoir trahi alors que tu aurais pu être reine? J'aurais dû ordonner à mes soldats de les tuer il y a bien longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette promesse à Bella car c'est entrain de nous conduire à notre pertes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà! Je sais c'est un peu court mais la suite arrive bientôt donc hésitez pas pour les reviews car ça me booste .


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : me battre!

Aov Bella :

J'étais par terre, sans bouger ma fille pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Je restais là, le téléphone dans la main. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, jamais je n'avais perdu de combat jusqu'à présent et je ne comptais pas perdre ceux qui allaient venir. Je comprenais ce que voulait dire Chelsea, elle était en cage comme moi. Une prison dorée, voilà ce qu'est Voltera. J'étais esclave de ma vengeance, Chelsea quant à elle est l'esclave de Aro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est resté avec eux, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : sans elle pour resserrer les liens entre eux, bon nombres de garde ne leurs auraient jamais fait allégeance. Elle s'inquiétais pour moi, alors que je n'avais jamais était gentille avec elle. Je ne valais pas mieux que Aro, mais maintenant il fallait que je me reprenne, que je reprenne ce qui m'a toujours appartenu : ma vie!

Alors je ferme les poings et me relève, il fallait me battre pour ma fille et ma famille. Je me tournais vers Edward avec une détermination dans mon regard.

- Donne moi le numéro de Carlisle, on a pas de temps à perdre! Affirmais-je avec revendication.

- Pas la peine, il arrive avec les autres! Affirma Edward.

- Bella, Bella que c'est t-il passait? Demanda Alice qui se heurta à mon bouclier. Pourquoi me bloque tu?

- Qui? Qui a prévenu Aro pour Marcus ? Répond MOI! Hurlais-je de rage.

- comment ça? Explique nous calmement Bella. Demanda Carlisle, rappelant tout le monde au calme.

- Marcus était venu me trouver sans prévenir qui que ce soit! Aro m'a demandé si je savais où était Dimitri et Marcus, j'ai dit que j'avais tué le premier et que je n'avais pas croisé le deuxième!

- Jusque là on te suit! Affirma Emmett.

- les seules personnes sachant que Marcus est mort c'est vous et moi! Affirmais-je en serrant les dents. Alors lequel d'entre vous a contacté Aro?

- Où est Rosalie? Demanda ensuite Esmée.

- Elle est partie…le clan de Denali…de la colère….Bella blaisé… prononça Alice, lésant défiler les images de sa vision dans sa tête.

- Non! Elle aurait jamais fait ça! C'est pas elle! Brailla Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas Rosalie! Affirma ensuite Alice.

- Qui! Qui alors? M'énervais-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère Bella, que ce passe t-il? Me questionna Carlisle.

J'étais trop en colère, il fallait que je parte de la pièce. Je sentais ma fille et Edward essayaient de me retenir mais je les repoussais. Je savais qu'à cette instant précis je serais capable de leurs faire du mal. Je me mettais à courir en direction de la forêt, il fallait que je m'éclaircisse les idées. Je retournais chez moi, il fallait que j'élimine toute trace de mon passage. J'entrouvrais la porte et constatais que Branda était encore là, elle fût prise de panique et raccrocha son téléphone.

Aov Edward :

Bella partie en courant hors de la maison nous empêchant de la retenir. Elle était furieuse et j'aime à penser qu'elle avait fait ça pour ne pas nous blesser. Mon beau père me regardais, attendant une réponse.

- Chelsea a appelé Bella pour la prévenir! Cinq émissaires des Volturi ne vont pas tarder à arriver!

- qu'Est-ce qu'il compte faire? Me demanda ma fille en larmes.

- il compte punir ta mère pour ces actes, ce qui dans son cas signifie la mort. Avouais-je tête baissé. Esmée s'était rapproché et serrait ma fille dans ses bras.

- NON! On peut pas les laissaient faire! On peut pas laisser maman combattre seule! Cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte. Alice la rattrapa.

- il ne lui arrivera rien, elle va revenir d'ici peu de temps! Et quant elle sera là, on se mettra au travail! Affirma-t-elle, cependant je ne pouvais pas vérifier par moi-même car elle chantait l'hymne nationale en portugais.

Aov Branda :

Je raccrochais mon téléphone en voyant avec stupeur Bella devant la porte. J'étais terrifié, elle avait dû apprendre que Aro avait découvert la mort de son frère. Un vent de panique surgit à l'intérieur de mon corps, car mon Maître venait de m'avouer au téléphone que la femme que je regardais en se moment même était l'être le plus sanguinaire et dévastateur de cette planète. Apparemment beaucoup de soldat de la garde était mort de sa main pour avoir fait des choses moins pire que ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais trahi et je savais que même Aro ne pourrait me sortir de ses griffes. J'allais mourir pour avoir était loyal envers lui, alors que cette même personne avait juste trouvé le moyen de ce débarrasser de moi. Il m'avait promis une mort avec à la clé une éternité et une beauté sans pareil, je réalisais seulement qu'il ne m'apporterait jamais rien d'autre que la mort!

- TOI! C'EST TOI QUI A PREVENUE ARO! Hurla-t-elle en m'attrapant par la gorge.

- pitié! J'ai juste obéit au ordre!

- Je vais m'occuper de ton cas mais d'abord aide moi à brûler la maison!

- mais tout vos souvenir, vous allez pas les détruire ? Demandais-je tristement.

- non! On emporte juste les photos et des vêtements! Dépêche toi de tout rassembler!

Je me dépêchais de tout rassembler. Je vis celle-ci vider le frigo qui m'était interdit dans un sac. Je sortais toute les affaires dehors et ne bougeais pas, je savais qu'il était inutile pour moi de courir car je suis trop malade. Je l'a vis asperger l'ensemble de la maison avec ce que je croyais être de l'essence. Elle mis le feu à la maison, me pris sur son dos.

- Accroche toi si tu veux pas tomber! Me cria-t-elle en prenant le reste des affaires dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à courir à une allure folle, les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse autour de nous. Soudains je reconnu la maison des vampires, celle où je l'avais espionné de loin avant de prévenir Aro. Ma mort se rapprochait à grand pas, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. J'allais servir de buffet pour une famille de vampire que je m'étais mise à dos!

Aov Rosalie :

Je venais enfin d'arriver à Denali. Je suppose que tout le monde avait dû remarquer mon absence à présent. J'aurai aimé voir Bella se faire sermonner par Carlisle, mais en même temps je doute qu'il l'ai fait. De toute façon je ne comprends pas leurs attitude, certes Bella m'avait manquer mais delà à accepter qu'elle s'approprie Renesmée. Bon je l'admets c'est sa fille, mais jamais il ne lui ai venu a l'idée de nous remercier d'avoir pris soin de celle-ci. Je l'ai élevé comme ma propre fille, ainsi qu'Esmée, et en échange je devrais me laisser insulter. Hors de question, je préfère encore mourir!


	24. Chapter 24

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews car cela me permet de me motiver encore plus pour la suite. Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartienne à Stephenie Meyer. Déposez moi vos reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos questions!

Chapitre 24 : confidence.

Aov Rosalie :

Je restais quelque milli seconde devant la porte, essayant de me calmer au maximum avant d'entrer.

- Rosalie! Que fais-tu ici? Où sont les autres? Où est Edward? Demanda Tanya.

- j'ai un problème, je souhaiterais vous en parler! Je peux entrer s'il te plaît!

Elle me fit signe de la tête de m'installer sur le canapé. Elle appela le reste de son clan. Kate et Irina débarquèrent de la cuisine, Carmen et Eleazar de l'étage. Ils me saluèrent chacun à leurs tours. Je me sentais vraiment au sein d'une famille ici, c'était également le cas avec Carlisle et les autres avant que Bella débarque. Je soufflais un grand coup.

- Bella est revenu!affirmais-je

- C'est Edward qui doit être content! Affirma Tanya le sourire au lèvre.

- parle pour toi! Elle est complètement folle! Elle a faillit tuer Emmett! Braillais-je car je comptais sur elle pour m'en débarrasser.

- comment ça? Cette salope à osé faire ça! Affirma Irina. Je souriais intérieurement, au moins j'étais sûr de pouvoir compter sur elle.

- Elle est comment maintenant? Demanda Carmen. Et Nessie, ça va?

Je réfléchissait à toute les possibilités, ne sachant pas comment leurs dire. Je finis par me réjouir à la perspective de les emmener avec moi à la villa. Irina n'hésiterai pas à se battre avec elle si jamais Bella disait ne serais ce qu'un mot de travers.

- c'est compliqué! Si vous voulez demain on part rejoindre Carlisle et comme ça vous la verrez!

Tout le monde était d'accord avec moi et je passais le reste de la soirée à faire des trucs de fille avec mes cousines. Je les adores car sur se point on peut dire que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. J'avais cependant hâte de rentrer chez moi et de voir ce qui allé se passer entre Bella et Irina.

Aov Bella :

J'arrivais à moi de cinq cent mètre de la maison des Cullen, Branda toujours accroché à mon coups et surtout morte de peur. Je me concentrais sur mon bouclier, afin de le détacher de ma tête en priant que cela fonctionne et que Edward m'entende.

' _Edward, c'est Bella! J'arrive alors ouvre la porte!'_

Je continuais à courir en espérant que ça avait marché. Apparemment c'était le cas car Edward était devant la maison, la porte grande ouverte, et il avait une tête déconfite. Je souriais et finissais ma course un l'intérieur de la villa. Tous me regardais comme si j'étais un fantôme, ou une bête de foire. Edward referma la porte derrière moi, intrigué mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de moi ou bien de Branda.

' _qu'Est-ce qui se passe, t'a vue un fantôme?' _demandais-je le sourire au lèvre.

- Comment? Comment fais-tu ça Bella? Demanda-t-il le regard intrigué.

- on en discutera après, pour le moment j'aimerais emmener Branda dehors avec la surveillance de Carlisle! Affirmais-je un peu sèchement.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas tous venir? Me demanda Jasper.

- Parce que les Volturi ont une façon très particulière pour la torture des humains, et j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions! Surtout à mon égard! Répondais-je franchement.

- Mais pourquoi juste Carlisle? Demanda Edward qui n'arrivait plus à lire dans mes pensées.

- Parce que c'est le seul vampire qui restera sans bouger à la vue du sang! Concluais-je en prenant Branda par le bras et la traînant sur le sol.

Je ramassait mon sac et commençais à sortir quant sentant venir Edward derrière moi, je déployais mon bouclier physique et me retournais.

- ne t'inquiète pas! Carlisle s'aura m'arrêter! Affirmais-je en souriant.

Branda se mettait à me supplier, pleurant même à chaude larmes, je l'a trouvais pathétique. Elle n'avait pas hésitais à me trahir, et maintenant elle pleurnichais. Cette fille était vraiment pitoyable, et elle voulait devenir vampire chez les Volturi, avec moi dans leurs rang elle n'aurait pas vécu plus de cinq minutes. Je l'installais sur une pierre plate et lui attachait les mains avec l'intégralité de son t-shirt que je venais de déchirer. Carlisle me regardait faire, mais me montrait un air réprobateur sur son visage alors que ses yeux était rempli de curiosité, ce qui est complètement contradictoire. Je me retournais alors faisant signe à Edward de fermer la baie vitrée mais celui-ci refusa.

' _ferme cette porte si tu veux pas avoir la mort de cette femme sur ta conscience! Affirmais-je mentalement. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas la tuer!'_

Il pris un air suspicieux mais obtempéra. En même temps, je préférais resté vigilante car je ne savais pas si Jasper réagirais bien à l'odeur du sang humain. Je finissais d'arracher les vêtements de Branda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ses sous vêtement.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Aro? Et pas de mensonge ou je te tue! Affirmais-je.

- vous n'oserez pas! Affirma-t-elle en tremblant.

- tu en ai sûr? Je suis persuadé qu'Aro a dû te dire comment je fonctionne! Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- je préfère mourir que de tout te révéler! Cria-t-elle.

- Comme tu voudras! Grondais-je

Je pris les poches de sang et fis signe à Carlisle de s'éloigner un peu. Je perçais l'une d'entre elle et la renversé sur Branda. Des larmes commençais à couler le long de ses joues. Je recommençais avec une autre jusqu'à ce que cinq pochette de sang soit vidées sur elle entièrement. Branda commença à trembler de tout son corps. Tout les autres vampire regardaient la scène avec dégoût de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Je me penchais alors sur le corps chaud et tendu de frayeur de Branda et commençais à lécher le sang, en faisant de légère aspiration pour lui faire comprendre que bientôt j'entrerais mes dents à l'intérieure de sa chaire.

- D'accord je vous en supplie, je vais tout vous dire! Cria-t-elle de panique.

- Nous t'écoutons! Affirma Carlisle pendant que je relevais la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- c'est moi qui ai conduit Marcus jusqu'à toi, quant Aro m'a informé que t'avais besoin d'une autre planque, je savais que tu avais dû le tuer mais j'ai rien dit à ce moment là.

- ensuite? Demandais-je

- ensuite j'ai remarqué que tu te conduisait bizarrement, je t'ai suivit de loin en camouflant mon odeur et je t'ai vue avec ce vampire! Affirma-t-elle en montrant du doigt Edward.

- Qu'as-tu vue? Demanda Carlisle.

- elle discutait tranquillement avec lui, comme si de rien n'était, il l'avais pris dans ses bras. Je suis donc rentrée chez Bella et j'ai téléphoné à Aro pour lui expliquer la situation.

- tu lui as dit pour nous? Demanda Carlisle paniqué.

-Non, affirma-t-elle, juste qu'elle avait tué Marcus.

Je la détachais et la prenais dans mes bras, je l'englobais dans mon bouclier physique et la déposée dans la salle de bain des Cullen, lui tendant des vêtements. celle-ci resta perplexe en me regardant.

- si j'étais toi je prendrais vite une douche, je compte pas te protéger éternellement! Affirmais-je d'un tond sec.

Elle pris les affaires et me remerciât d'un hochement de tête. Je sortais de la salle de bain et m'adosser à la porte, me laissant tomber sur mes fesses et poussais un soupir. Edward me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard avec dans ses yeux énormément de question.

Aov Edward :

J'étais complètement déboussolé, premièrement j'avais entendu les pensées de Bella mais seulement ce qu'elle voulait que j'entende ce qui est encore plus perturbent. Mais ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a le plus perborate c'est la séance de torture que Bella venait d'infligeait à Branda même si elle n'avait pas été longue à tout avouer. J'étais donc monté rejoindre Bella afin de comprendre son comportement, mais en l'a voyant assise par terre appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, je compris que cela avait été éprouvant également pour elle.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Et de nouveau j'étais bloqué par son stupide bouclier.

- Je…je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle sa voie rempli de chagrin.

- Non! Affirmais-je. Bien sûr que non…

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai aucun remords pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Branda? Pourquoi?

- A force de refouler tes sentiments humains, je suppose que d'en certains cas-tu ne ressent rien.

- Bella, appela Carlisle, j'aimerai que tu me rejoigne dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter! Affirma Carlisle calmement.

Celle-ci me fit signe de surveiller la porte avant de partir. Je comprenais avec difficulté ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de Bella, mais il fallait que je l'a soutienne car je pense être le seul à pouvoir lui rappeler ce qu'elle était, une humaine pleine de joie et de sentiments.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : je suis fier de toi!

Aov Bella :

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le bureau de Carlisle, une légère peur au ventre je dois l'avouer car je savais qu'il ne serait pas content de mon acte de toute à l'heure. Je restais donc devant la porte, hésitant entre entrer ou fuir à toute gambes. Finalement je parvins a me ressaisir, si j'arrivais à tenir tête à Aro pourquoi tremblais-je devant Carlisle. Je toquais cependant à la porte, par signe de politesse, attendant que celui-ci me donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

- je t'en prie Bella, entre! Me dit-il chaleureusement en ouvrant la porte.

- vous vouliez me voir? Demandais-je avec une voie de sourie.

- je voulais m'entretenir avec toi sur plusieurs sujet, si bien entendu tu es d'accord?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, me dirigeant vers le fauteuil qu'il me montrait de la main. Personne ne parla pendant deux bonnes minute tant l'atmosphère était tendu. Nous soufflâmes un grand coup à l'unisson puis il repris.

- je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour la confiance dont tu ma fait part pour l'interrogatoire.

- vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-je, c'est juste que…je ne voulais pas que Renesmée assiste de près et…j'avais peur pour Jasper et les autres.

- c'est pour cela que je te remercie, te soucier de ma famille après tout ce que nous t'avons fait…je ne saurais justifier notre geste et ses essentiellement à cause de nous que tu es…

- Un monstre, le coupais-je en sanglotant.

- Désorienté! Voilà le mot que je désirais utiliser, tu n'es pas un monstre Bella et tu nous l'as encore prouvés en épargnant cette jeune fille et en utilisant du sang en poche plutôt qu'un humain!

- Comment savez-vous que normalement on utilise un humain pour la séance de torture? Où avez-vous appris cela?

- Voyons Bella, j'étais un ami de Aro bien avant que tu ne vienne au monde, crois-tu qu'il ne m'ais jamais montré cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis partis.

- je n'y avais pas pensé! Avouais-je tête baissé.

- j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, à présent!

- je vivais à Voltera, j'avais énormément d'admirateur mais généralement ils ne restaient pas longtemps en vie!

- pourquoi?

- parce que je ne supportais plus qu'on me touche et donc…

- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi, toutes ses années de combat et d'entraînement, mais je tiens à t'informer que nous serons là pour toi à présent. Quant aux émissaires…

- C'est mon problème Carlisle, pas celui de votre famille!

- Bien sûr que si! Affirma Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu nous espionne maintenant! C'est mon combat, pas le tiens! Rallais-je

- Allons calmez vous! Nous allons pouvoir trouver une solution, pas la peine de vous énerver! Affirma Carlisle d'un tond calme.

- Tu as pensée à Nessie? A ce qu'elle ressentira si tu meurt? Demanda Edward, une lueur de tristesse et de rage dans son regard.

- Parce que vous pensez encore qu'on peut me tuer si facilement? Demandais-je en les regardants.

- tu ne sais pas qui il sont, ni de ce qu'ils sont capable de faire!

- C'est pour cela que vos places ne sont pas au combat! Protégeaient notre fille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande de faire! Les émissaires je m'en chargerais seule, et ce n'est pas négociable! Affirmais-je d'un tond sec avant de me retourner vers Edward.

- Je t'ai promis de nous laisser une chance, mais tu dois faire tes preuves! Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi…ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin! L'informais-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je l'entendait prononcer mon prénom mais ne me retournais pas. Je demandais du haut de l'escalier à Emmett de surveiller les moindres fait et gestes de Branda, il fallait que je me calme. Je mettais l'eau chaude en marche et restais sous la douche. L'eau me faisait un bien fou, cependant je ne voulais pas descendre tout de suite rejoindre les autres. Je me demandais quel réaction ils auraient à mon égard, mais bon qu'est-ce que j'en avais a faire après tout. Soudains je sentis une présence dans la salle de bain, je tirais le rideau et poussait un cri d'horreur.

- C'est rien, c'est moi Bella! Affirma Alice

- T'es folle j'ai faillit mourir de peur!

- Eh moi qui croyais que c'était pas si facile de te tuer! Rigola t-elle.

- C'est pas drôle! Sans blague j'aurai pu te tuer! Repris-je.

- Ouais mais je l'aurai vu donc…

- D'accord mais me refait plus un coup pareil! Ordonnais-je. Elle me fit un hochement de tête et pris un air triste.

- Dis Bella, tu m'aimes plus hein? Demanda-t-elle toujours le regard triste.

- Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai dû mal avec….

Je n'ais même pas pu finir ma phrase qu'elle me sauta au coups et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux par terre. Nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur, car cela me rappelais beaucoup de souvenir du temps où j'étais humaine. Finalement nous prîmes la douche toutes les deux et elle me frotta le dos. Alice n'avait pas changer, et j'étais contente car j'avais l'impression que moi aussi j'étais restée la même au fond de moi. Je sortais de la douche et nous nous séchâmes à la vitesse de deux tornades. Je me tournais vers mes affaires mais celle-ci avait disparut pour laisser place à une robe de satin bleu marine.

- tu exagère Alice! Grommelais-je.

- au grand mots les grands remèdes! Affirma-t-elle.

- je ne mettrais pas cette robe Alice!

- ah bon, tu compte peut être sortir toute nue de la salle de bain? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant toute les serviettes.

- rend moi ça Alice, je plaisante pas!

- Bon d'accord, je vais chercher un jean mais je te prévient tes goûts vestimentaires me tape sur le système.

Elle pris la robe et revint qu'elle seconde plus tard avec un jean noir et une chemise en soie bleu nuit. Je l'a remerciais et m'habillais.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, me prenant par la main.

- Prête a faire ton entrée vampirique dans la famille! Affirma-t-elle en rigolant.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as encore manigancé? Demandais-je énervée.

- ça, c'est une surprise!


	26. Chapter 26

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos nouvelles reviews, sérieusement n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews ça me motive grave. Donc voici la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir!

Chapitre 26 : deuxième chance.

Je sortais dans le couloir et marchais lentement accompagnais d'Alice qui sautillait d'impatience et d'enthousiasme. Elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Soudains elle se stoppa net et me demanda de l'attendre là sans bouger. Malheureusement pour elle, avec le temps j'étais devenu impatiente. Je me dirigeais donc à l'endroit où j'entendais le plus de mouvement quant tout à coup je fus prise par surprise. Quelqu'un s'était mis derrière moi et me cachais les yeux. Instinctivement mon bouclier physique s'écartât afin de me protéger.

- Bella! Non! Cria Alice.

- Que…quoi? Demandais-je paniqué.

Tout à coup tout le monde se retourna en entendant un grand « boum ». Je me retournais afin d'apercevoir la personne qui avait été projeter. Je me rapprochais et vis Edward encastré dans le mur, il ne bougeait plus. Un vent de panique et de tristesse m'envahi et je le dégageais en le posant au sol.

- EDWARD ! Criai-je

- Ça m'apprendra! Répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aurai dû m'en douter, t'as jamais aimé les surprises!

-Espèce d'idiot! T'aurai dû me prévenir au lieu de me cacher les yeux sans demander! Affirmais-je la voix rempli de sanglot.

- t'aurai dû te servir de ton odorat! Grommela-t-il. T'arrête pas de nous dire que t'ai capable de tout gérer seule et tu te sert même pas de tes capacités de vampire pour vérifier des choses importantes!

- tu veux qu'on se batte c'est ça? Demandais-je avec le sourire.

- ahhhh! Souffla-t-il, Si ça peux nous permettre de régler nos conflits, je donnerais de ma personne afin de te botter les fesses! Me répondit-il le sourire au lèvres.

- Juste une minute! D'abord la surprise! Ralla Alice.

- flûte! Dit-je en aidant Edward à ce lever. J'y échapperais pas!

Tout le monde s'esclaffa et me désigna une porte au bout du couloir. Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent et ouvrais la porte.

- c'est ma chambre! Affirma ma fille.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci avait été ajouté un lit d'appoint et toute mes affaires. Plusieurs photo de Charlie et de moi avait été déposé sur une commode. De nombreux livres anciens que je deviner être à moi était rangé dans une petite bibliothèque. Tout était disposé comme dans ma chambre que j'avais dans la maison de mon père. J'en eu un pincement au cœur.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous installé un lit dans la chambre de Renesmée? Je dort plus depuis longtemps! Affirmais-je intrigué.

- c'est pour que tu te sente chez toi maman! Conclu ma fille en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je regardais tout le monde et si j'avais pu pleurer mes larmes couleraient a flot. Je souriais et Branda sorti un mouchoir pour se séché les joues. Je regardais Edward et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

- Carlisle, pouvez vous me rendre un service?

- Lequel?

- Branda est très malade, pouvez vous vérifier si ce serait possible, quant tout sera fini de la transformer. Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi veux-tu la transformer, elle nous as trahi! Affirma ma fille.

- Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'une seconde chance! Conclu-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Aov Edward :

Finalement je retrouvais celle que j'avais toujours aimée. Cette fille au grand cœur faisant passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Ma Bella était de nouveau parmi nous. J'avais dû mal à réaliser. Je lui souriais tendrement, j'avais une immense famille heureuse et aimante. Bella me sortis de mes pensées.

- Alors Edward! Prêt à mettre les choses cartes sur table grâce à un petit combat! Fit-elle en redressant les épaules et gonflant le torse.

- Prêt à vous botter les fesses, capitaine! Répondis-je en souriant.

- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt! Edward va enfin mordre la poussière! Affirma Emmett en rigolant.

- J'en conclu que c'est pas la peine de parier, grommela Nessie, on sait tous que papa va perdre!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : un combat en cache un autre!

Aov Edward :

Nous étions en place pour commencer le combat près du terrain de baseball car Esmée avait supplié d'épargner le reste du jardin. Bella m'avait fait jurer d'y mettre toute ma rage dans le combat car elle ne me ferait pas de cadeau, apparemment elle souhaitais réellement mettre les choses à plat. J'embrassais ma fille sur le front et lui demandais de ne pas s'inquiétais, celle-ci me fit un léger sourire et se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

- n'oublie pas ma chérie, si jamais je perd le contrôle… commença ma femme.

- ne t'inquiète pas je t'ordonnerais de t'arrêter! Affirma ma fille.

- Bon on commence? Demandais-je et Bella approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le coup d'envoi à peine prononcé et Bella commençais déjà à m'attaquer, heureusement que j'était rapide car sinon je serais déjà au sol. Je l'attaquais par derrière mais celle-ci me contra avec un coup de pied. Elle était majestueuse, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait si elle ne mettait pas tant de force dans ses coups. Elle me sorti de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de point dans l'estomac et j'atterrissais contre un rocher qui se fendit en deux. Je me jetais sur elle mais encore une fois je me retrouvais au sol. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se contrôlais, comme si elle se battait plus contre ses propres instinct que contre moi. Soudains notre combat fût arrêter et j'entendis Carlisle hurlais.

- Non! Ne vous approchez pas!

Aov Rosalie :

Nous avions pris la voiture de Tanya et nous nous rapprochions enfin de la villa. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Cependant celle-ci était vide et je commençais à paniquer.

- Où sont-ils tous passé? Demanda Carmen

- A tout les coups cette furie à dû tous les tuer! Rallais-je en passant la baie vitrée.

- je sens leurs odeurs à travers la forêt, ya quoi dans cette direction?me demanda Tanya.

- le terrain de baseball! Affirmais-je.

Soudains un bruit sourd de roche brisé se fit entendre à travers la forêt et nous courûmes tous en direction de celui-ci. Nous étions presque arrivés, plus que quelques mètres. Soudains se fût le choc Bella et Edward se battaient et tout le monde restaient là sans bouger, j'allais demander à mon père se qu'il se passait quant je vis Tanya, Kate et Irina se jeter sur Bella. Carmen et Eleazar restèrent en retrait quant Carlisle hurla au fille de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Non! Ne vous approchez pas!

Aov Bella :

Nous étions entrain de combattre Edward et moi, mettant nos différents au clair, quant soudains celui-ci se stoppa net et je fus percuté de plein fouet. Je me retournais et attraper un de mes attaquant par la gorge, la lançant à l'autre bout du terrain. Une autre vint m'attaquer par derrière mais je la repoussais grâce au bouclier physique. J'avais entendu Carlisle hurlait mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtais pour autant. Je vis Edward bloquer l'une d'entre elle mais celui-ci fut soudain pris de convulsion, je me rapprochais de lui et attrapais ses poignets pour les casser. La jeune fille hurla à la mort sous le bruit des os brisés mais Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Bella! Bella arrête! Me cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Je me retournais vers ma fille et vis deux autres personnes accompagné de Rosalie se tenant près de ma fille. Une poussé de rage fit tremblait tout mes membres et je ne pu me retenir de courir dans leurs direction afin de leur arracher la tête. Le jeune homme se positionna devant sa femme, essayant de la protéger.

- Maman arrête! Ils sont de notre famille! Ce ne sont pas nos ennemi! Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Je me stoppais net devant cette révélation, c'était donc le clan de Denali. Pourquoi m'attaquaient-ils, que leurs avaient dit Rosalie? Je regardais droit dans les yeux ma belle sœur et émit un grognement mauvais. Carlisle vint alors près de moi ainsi qu'Edward et les autres et se mit à parler.

- Tanya que faite vous ici? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille qui baissait la tête.

- Rosalie nous a prévenu que Bella était revenu, mais qu'elle était folle! On est arrivées et on a vu celle-ci attaquer Edward! Ils fallaient qu'on interviennent vu que vous ne bougiez pas d'un cil! Affirma Tanya

- Bella n'est pas folle! C'est ma femme et si on veut faire le poing sur notre couple en se battant c'est notre problème Tanya!

- Tu parle, tu crois que c'est normal qu'elle veux me tuer! Continua Rosalie

- J'ai pas voulu te tuer, je t'ai menacé de te défigurer si tu arrêté pas de faire comme si Renesmée était ta fille!

- et tu crois que c'est mieux peut être, espèce de salope! Grommela Irina

- C'est là toute la différence en faite! Affirma Eleazar. Bella étant une guerrière Volturi si elle avait réellement voulu te tuer, tu serais morte depuis longtemps! En fait elle a juste voulu te faire peur. Conclu Eleazar.

Tout le clan de Denali resta sans voix à la nouvelle de mon statu au sein des Volturi. Moi ce qui m'inquiétais le plus c'était de savoir comment il l'avait su, vu la tête du reste de sa famille j'en déduisais que Rosalie ne les avaient pas prévenu.

- Quel est ton niveau au combat? Celui de Jane et Alec ou bien celui de Chelsea? Me demanda-t-il. Je fis une tête de quelqu'un offusquait.

- la cape noir? Pourquoi? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Tu ment c'est impossible! Ils faucardement pour obtenir une cape noir soit battre un roi au combat soit le tuer! Affirma-t-il

- et si j'ai déjà fait les deux, ça fait quoi! Grommelais-je. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on…

C'est à cet instant précis que je sentis leurs odeur. Ils étaient là, les émissaires nous observaient. Je ne pu retenir un grognement en direction de la lisière du bois opposée. Et instinctivement je me mis en position d'attaque.

' _Edward, c'est trop tard pour s'enfuir, protège Nessie!'_

Celui-ci me fit un signe de la tête et toute la famille Cullen se regroupa autour de Nessie. Je tournais ma tête vers Eleazar qui avait l'air surpris.

- Qui sont-ils? Je ne les avaient jamais croisés à Volterra! Lui demandais-je calmement.

- la main de la mort! Affirma-t-il. Jamais jusqu'à présent Aro ne les avaient envoyé pour un seul vampire!

- ils ne sont là que pour Bella, je les lu dans leurs pensées! Confirma Edward.

- leurs pouvoirs sont tous des pouvoirs régénérateurs, si tu veux les tuer ils faut brûler les morceaux des que tu les arraches! Affirma Eleazar inquiet.

- Préparez le feu de joie! Criais-je en me lançant à l'assaut.

Cinq émissaires, cinq doigt de la main d'Aro, la main de la mort. Très bien, pensais-je intérieurement, il est temps qu'Aro se retrouve manchot.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : la main de la mort.

Je m'élançais prêt à combattre lorsque l'un des émissaires s'adressa à moi.

- Princesse Bella, nous ne somme pas venu en ce jour pour vous tuer, tout ce que nous voulons c'est vous escorter auprès du Seigneur Aro! Affirma-t-il en posant un genoux à terre.

- Je ne suis pas votre Princesse, ni celle d'Aro, et je ne compte pas retourner parmi vous! 

- Vous choisissez donc la mort? Demanda-t-il en se redressant mais gardant la tête baissé.

- Oui, mais juste la votre! Affirmais-je en me lançant à l'assaut.

Je me jeter à son coup, mais ils étaient rapide. Je continuais à poursuivre celui qui c'était adressait à moi, car je me doutais que c'était lui le chef de la troupe. Je vis Eleazar allumer le feu et se positionner devant sa femme qui elle protégeait Branda. Cette seconde d'inattention avait faillit me coûter la vie et je remarquais Edward s'avancer, hésitant.

' _Protège Nessie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, ne me fait pas changer d'avis à propos de ta deuxième chance!' _Criais-je intérieurement.

Un deuxième coup me heurta dans le dos et me projeta violemment sur le sol. Je m'écartais à ce moment, sentant un émissaire prêt à m'apporter un coup qui serait fatale. 

Je le saisi entre mes jambes et lui arrachais la tête, puis je l'a jeté de toutes mes forces dans le feu. 

- Bien joué Bella! S'écria Emmett.

Je regardais Eleazar et celui-ci me confirma que j'avais trouvé leurs points faibles. Si je les décapités et brûlais leurs tête, leurs corps ne courrait pas se régénérer. Deux attaquants rebondirent contre mon bouclier physique et restèrent perplexe. Je n'attendais pas qu'ils repartent à l'assaut et décapitais l'un d'eux. Plus que trois me répétais-je mentalement, et ensuite il faudra te calmer. Je laissais ma rage m'envahir de plus belle, il fallait que je sois des plus meurtrière. Cependant ils s'étaient organisé et mon bouclier physique avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Je m'épuisais trop vite mentalement, il fallait que je me concentre sur ma force physique et je laissais tomber le bouclier. L'un d'eux arriva à attraper ma jambe et me mordit un grand coup, arrachant au passage un lambeau de peau. Je hurlais de douleur et entendait ma fille criai de chagrin. J'attrapais sa tête et le décapitais, n'oubliant pas de récupérer ma peau avant de balancer celle-ci dans le feu. Je reposais ma peau là où elle avait était arrachée faisant un garrot avec un bout de ma chemise tout en essayant d'éviter les attaques que me portaient les deux derniers émissaires. Le combat fût encore plus dur pour moi avec cette blessure car elle ralentissait mes mouvements, me faisant souffrir le martyre. Il fallait que je me dépêche d'en finir. Ils attaquèrent simultanément et je me retrouvais plaqué au sol par l'un d'eux. Il me mordis au ventre et je le coincé avec les jambes afin de lui arrachait sa tête. Encore une autre blessure, encore une cicatrice pensais-je en renouvelant mes gestes que j'avais effectuais pour la blessure à la jambe. J'étais mal en point, et le dernier émissaire lui semblais en pleine forme. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur lui oubliant les cris de ma famille, les pleures de ma fille mais surtout les regards terrifiés que me lançais le clan de Denali. Encore une fois percutée et je finissais ma course étendu dans l'herbe, j'étais épuisée mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Je sentais mes yeux virées au noir, j'avais besoin de me nourrir, j'étais trop blessée. Je concentrais mes dernières force sur mon adversaire et lui ôtait sa tête, la lançant dans le brasier je me redressais lentement. Tout le monde se rapprochaient de moi il fallait que je les arrêtent.

- STOP! Criais-je et tout le monde resta figées.

- Il faut que je me nourrisse, occupez vous des corps et mettez Branda à l'abris je vais pas résister très longtemps! Affirmais-je la voie faiblissant et le regard noir.

- je viens avec toi, si jamais tu t'effondre je te ramènerai à Carlisle! Affirma Edward en me faisant prendre appuis sur lui.

- je vais tout préparer pour votre arrivée, Alice met Branda en sécurité s'il te plaît.

- je viens avec vous! Affirma ma fille.

- Non Renesmée! Tu es à moitié humaine et vue mon état actuel je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me retenir de t'attaquer! Répondis-je sèchement.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Nessie, écoute ta mère s'il te plaît! Objecta Edward.

- Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard. Concluais-je. Renesmée ma chérie tu as était très courageuse! Lui annonçais-je avec un sourire. 

Edward plia les jambes et bondit vers la forêt, prenant des précautions afin de ne pas trop me faire souffrir. Il resta silencieux, se concentrant sur l'odeur d'une proie capable de me rassasier et me permettant de récupérer des forces. Il me déposa à terre et revenu avec un puma étranglé entre ses bras. Je m'en voulais d'être dépendante de lui à ce moment précis, mais dans son regard je pouvais lire que je lui avait fait une belle frayeur. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, mais je voulais également lui montrer l'autre facette de sa Bella, le côté guerrière qui n'avait pas besoin de protection. Apparemment j'ai raté mon coup vue les blessures qui jonchaient mon corps. Je rentrais mes crow à l'intérieure du coup de la bête, laissant couler en moi sa force et ses bienfaits. J'avais soif, et la bête me faisait du bien. Je la finissait entièrement et me sentais capable de me mettre debout sans l'aide d'Edward. 

- Il faut que je mange encore! Avouais-je faiblement en retombant sur moi-même. 

- Chut mon amour! Ne bouge pas je vais te trouver une autre proie. Murmura-t-il. 

Il partis en direction de la forêt et mis un peu plus de temps à revenir cette fois ci. Je l'attendais sans bouger pour permettre à mes blessures de cicatriser plus vite. Un deuxième puma englouti et Edward me porta jusqu'à la villa. J'étais trop épuisée physiquement et mentalement pour ne pas me laissais faire. Il m'allongea dans un lit et me murmura à l'oreille.

- là, ne bouge pas. Nous allons te surveiller à tour de rôle, alors repose toi Bella.

- je suis un vampire…je…ne dort pas. Balbutiais-je avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Aov Edward :

Bella m'avait fait une peur bleu. La voir combattre ainsi, ne voulant pas de mon aide était insoutenable. Je comprenais finalement ce que Bella voulait me montrer, ou plutôt me prouver. Elle désirait me faire comprendre qu'elle était forte à présent et non une simple humaine maladroite. Elle avait changé certes mais elle était toujours ma Bella, plus forte et surtout plus irresponsable que jamais en voulant combattre cinq mercenaires. C'était toujours ma Bella et elle avait besoin de moi afin de se sentir de nouveau humaine, de nouveau elle-même. La culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné me remontais à la surface et une petite voix à l'intérieure de moi me disait qu'elle ne serait jamais devenue comme ça si je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Mais a présent je l'aimais encore plus qu'à l'époque où elle était humaine. Oui je l'aimais et comme un imbécile je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire, comme si cette fois encore j'avais peur d'être rejeté. Ma fille me rejoint dans sa chambre où j'avais installé Bella. Elle nous embrassa sur le front et se mit au lit, il fallait que ma fille dorme car la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Alors je restais là contemplant les deux êtres que je chérissais le plus au monde, priant que pour Bella se rétablisse vite et récupère des forces. Ils fallaient que je reste fort, que je me montre solide comme la roche, j'avais une famille et c'était à moi de la re-solidifier.

Aov Rosalie : 

Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été stupide. Eleazar avait raison, Bella ne voulait pas me faire de mal elle voulait juste reprendre sa place, sa famille. Et moi comme une imbécile j'avais joué la victime alors que c'est en parti à cause de moi que nous avions fuit, que nous avions fuit Bella. Je resserrais mon étreinte dans les bras d'Emmett, pensant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir eu à mes côtés et que personnes ne m'en prive pendant tant d'années. Je l'avais lui et Bella elle, n'avait eu que des combats et des massacres pendant toutes ses années auprès des Volturi. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que c'était Bella le monstre, mais maintenant je savais que c'était moi! 


	29. Chapter 29

Voici donc la suite de ma fiction en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Désolée pour le texte en souligné mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de stopper ce problème donc je vous remercie de continuer à lire ma fiction car je sais que lire un texte souligné c'est chiant.

Chapitre 29 : une marque de guérison.

Aov Bella :

J'avais l'impression de rêver, mais ce n'était pas forcément agréable. Je savais pertinemment que la douleur que je ressentais été principalement dû aux blessures que mon corps avait subit lors du combat mais une autre douleur venait de l'intérieur de mon être. Je me mis a sangloter lorsque je vis l'image qui se déroulé devant mes yeux, mon père me souriant et me prenant dans ses bras. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son torse, le laissant caresser ma chevelure. Soudains mon cœur se serra encore plus en entendant sa voix, la voix de charlie.

' _ta fille est magnifique ma chérie, je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue même si ce n'est pas l'avenir que j'espérais pour toi! Soit heureuse ma fille et pardonne moi, Edward est quelqu'un de bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'enlève mon bébé! Je t'aime chérie, bats toi pour ce que tu crois et non parce que tu pense être la seule à pouvoir le faire!'_

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, et je me demandais alors si celle-ci était réelle ou juste sorti de mon imagination. Soudains ma douleur corporelle se fit plus intense, voir même insoutenable. Je serrai les dents afin d'empêcher mes cris de sortir, espérant qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées en cet instant. Malgré que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre conscience, je sentais quelqu'un me soulever délicatement et passer sa main sur mes cheveux. Je me demandais alors si il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la chambre ou bien plusieurs personnes. La silhouette de mon père réapparu devant mes yeux, me souriant.

' _la vie se n'est pas qu'un combat Bella! C'est également un amour partagé,une famille chaleureuse, des amis dévoués! Ta vie à beau être éternelle Bella, si elle est juste rempli de combat et de douleurs ce n'est pas une vie!'_

Je t'aime papa! Affirmais-je à voix haute. Je me sentais m'éloigner de lui lentement, sortant de ce rêve étrange mais pourtant si réelle. J'aurai voulu rester ainsi, ne pas me réveiller et rester auprès de Charlie, l'homme qui avait fait de moi une fille forte mentalement. Doucement mais sûrement, la douleur extérieur de mon corps se faisant plus intense alors que celle provenant de mon cœur était entrain de ce refermer en même temps. Je commençais à entendre les voies tout autour de moi, mais c'était encore insuffisant pour déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. Je sentais le souffle frais sur mon oreille qui me paraissais en feu à l'instant présent. Les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus claire, les voies se rapprochaient et je sentais que quelque chose cloché. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, ma vision retrouvant petit à petit sa netteté. Je vis ma fille, les joues couvert de larmes penchée au dessus de moi. Que ce passait-il? Je me mis alors à regarder l'intégralité de mon corps, enlevant mes bandages délicatement mais tout était presque cicatrisé. Je me touchais les cheveux et enlever la main d'Edward qui les caressaient. Je finis par m'adresser à ma fille l'air inquiète.

- je suis si affreuse que ça! Grommelais-je la voix accusatrice.

- Non! mais ça va ? Demanda-t-elle le regard triste fixant mon regard.

Qu'insinuait-elle par là? Je ne pu m'empêcher de me levais et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il y avait trop de buée et l'odeur de Branda envahissait la pièce, instinctivement j'ouvrais la fenêtre et attrapais une serviette. Il fallait que je me contemple, que je comprenne ce que signifiait les visages inquiets de ma famille à mon chevet. J'essayais d'enlever la buée du miroir mais rien à faire mon image restait trop floue et ma vue n'était pas encore revenue complètement. Je retournais dans la chambre paniqué, me demandant ce que ma famille me cachait. Je regardais Edward, son regard confus et indescriptible, je restais là sans savoir comment formuler ma question.

Aov Edward :

Ma femme était parti en direction de la salle de bain mais revenue très peu de temps après, toujours cette lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Je restais sans voix, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquais ce qui c'était produit sous mes yeux ainsi que sous le regard de notre fille. Jamais je n'avais vu cela, ni personne d'ailleurs, une première chez un vampire. J'essayais de me remémorer la scène, me représentant chaque détail, chaque mots en vain. Je ne savais pas et ne voyais pas comment lui expliquer ce que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Elle me regarda longtemps essayant de poser la question, mais n'arrivant pas à la formuler. C'est alors qu'une idée me frappa de plein fouet, le pouvoir de Nessie pourrait marcher! En effet ma fille avait un don très particulier, elle faisait l'opposé de mon don. Moi je voyais toutes les pensées des gens, ma fille elle pouvait grâce à un simple contact physique de sa main imposer au autre toutes les choses qu'elle avait vue. Je regardais ma fille et priais pour que cela fonctionne.

- Nessie, montre à ta mère s'il te plaît! Utilise ton don afin qu'elle puisse comprendre!

Ma fille acquiècat de la tête et se rapprocha de sa mère, le sourire au lèvre.

- ne t'inquiète pas maman ça ne fait pas mal, tu risque juste d'être surprise un peu.

Ma fille posa sa main sur le visage de sa mère et celle-ci se figeât. J'assistais grâce à mon don, directement à la scène que projetais ma fille dans la tête de sa mère. Bella allongeais sur le lit, sanglotant et murmurant des mots à propos de son père quant soudains une larmes noire coula de son œil gauche et se figea dans sa peau comme un tatouage. Ma femme poussa un cri d'horreur, et toute la famille arriva à nos côtés ne pouvant pas retenir leurs stupeurs.

- je…je croyais qu'un vampire ne pouvais pas pleurer! Balbutia-t-elle encore sous le choc.

- je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, c'est la première fois que je vois ça! Affirmais-je dépité.

- En effet, je crois même que c'est la première fois dans toute l'histoire des vampires! Ajouta Carlisle.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda Tanya.

- Regardez par vous-même! Ordonna ma fille en tendant la main.

Les uns après les autres les membres de notre famille laissèrent Renesmée « montrer » ce qui c'était passé sous nos yeux. Tout le monde resta sans voix après avoir visionné la scène, mais celle qui était le plus choqué c'était Bella. Elle toucha l'endroit où la trace de se larme était figée pour l'éternité à plusieurs reprise, regardant à chaque fois ses doigts en cherchant un quelconque signe de maquillage. Puis elle ferma son poing et poussant tout le monde au passage, et courût jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de mieux se contempler.

Aov Bella :

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais dans le miroir, cela semblait tellement surréaliste que ce ne pouvais être qu'une blague. Je filais sous la douche, me frottant la peau essayant de faire partir cette larme incrusté dans ma peau. Rien à faire elle ne voulais pas disparaître à croire que mon père avais voulu que ma part d'humanité reste ancré en moi pour toujours. C'est alors que je compris que mon rêve m'avait apporté le pardon et la cicatrisation que mon cœur attendait depuis tant d'année, le pardon de mon père afin de me pardonner à moi-même ce geste horrible que j'avais commis le soir de mon 19ème anniversaire. Mon père m'avait pardonné, je m'étais pardonné, et cette marque resterais là à tout jamais m'incitent à être forte et à ne plus être triste, il fallait que je vive!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30: mon entrée!

Aov Bella :

Je restais là encore quelques instant, contemplant la gouttelette indélébile qui était dessiner en descendant perpendiculairement en dessous de mon œil gauche, bien centré par rapport à celui-ci. On aurait pu croire à un tatouage et cette réflexion me fit rire en imaginant un vampire assis sur un siège avec un tatoueur dépité face à un monticule d'aiguille cassé. Je repris mon calme, essayant de calmer mon fou rire solitaire et me dirigeais vers mon sac afin de récupérer des affaires propres. Mon regard resta figée sur le visage effrayant qu'Alice avait à mon égard,je vous jure qu'elle tirait une tête à faire peur même pour le plus sanguinaire des vampires.

- Quoi? Demandais-je ahuri.

- Je te préviens que si tu met ses horreurs je ne répondrais plus de moi! Affirma-t-elle avec un regard noir qui était très flippant je dois l'avouer.

- Alice, laisse là tranquille tu veux! De toute façon elle est trop masculine pour rentrer dans une robe! Rigola Emmett.

Je lui fit mon regard le plus menaçant et celui-ci me répondit avec un sourire en faisant mine de trembler. Edward quant à lui émit un grondement mauvais envers son frère. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'insinuer que je saurais pas porter une robe? Une once de colère traversa mon corps et je serrais les poings afin de me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Ma fille arriva et claqua un grand coup derrière la tête de son oncle se qui le poussa à rigoler encore plus. Rosalie intervint alors, à mon plus grand étonnement, et celui-ci se calma aussi sec.

- Ben quoi? On peut plus rigoler dans cette famille! Affirma-t-il en jetant un regard sur nous tous.

- C'est pas drôle, et tu vas t'en mordre la langue! Affirma Rosalie en m'attrapant la main.

- je m'occupe de tout! Cria Alice en rigolant alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus de la famille en montant dans les escaliers.

Je me laissais tirer par Rosalie, la peur au ventre. Que me voulait-elle? Pourquoi Alice avait-elle l'air aussi ravit? Pourquoi Edward n'as pas bronché lorsqu'elle m'a embarqué de force? Pour aller où d'ailleurs? Mes interrogations ne restèrent pas longtemps sans réponse lorsque je fus poussée par Rosalie à l'intérieur d'une immense chambre, que je compris être la sienne. Je me mis d'instinct en position défensive mais celle-ci me regarda timidement.

- qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Rosalie? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici? Demandais-je inquiète.

- je…je voulais m'excuser Bella, j'ai compris que j'avais mal agit envers toi! Et quant Emmett c'est moqué de toi, ça m'a mise hors de moi! Avoua-t-elle tête baissé.

- Pourquoi? C'est pas la première fois que ton homme se paie ma tête!

- d'accord, mais qu'il ose mettre ta féminité en jeu…j'ai pas pu le supporter! Tu es très belle Bella, il n'a pas le droit de t'en faire douter!

- venant de toi, je dois t'avouer que ce compliment me laisse perplexe! Et que me vaut ce changement d'attitude?

- tu fais partie de ma famille Bella! Tu es ma sœur et il est temps pour moi de te laisser reprendre ta place et ton bonheur parmi nous! Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Là je restais sans voix. Rosalie me faisant des excuses et prenant ma défense était surprenant voir même non envisageable à mes yeux. Mais je pouvais constater avant toute chose qu'elle était sincère en disant ses mots et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Merci! Lui répondis-je.

- tu le fera plus tard! Pour le moment tu va subir une grande séance de torture! Affirma Blondie en ouvrant son immense dressing.

Alors là j'étais vraiment terrorisé lorsqu'elle sortie une dizaine de robe, plus belle les unes que les autres avant de faire un sourire en coin. Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle appela du renfort et toute les femmes de la maison se retrouvèrent autour de moi, alors que résonner le rire étouffé d'Edward en provenance du salon.

' _tu me le paiera espèce de traître!' _pensais-je et son rire retentit de plus belle.

- tu veux que je vienne te sauver! Ajouta-t-il en continuant de rire.

- Si vous montez les garçons, il y a dans cette pièce huit femme vampire prête à vous sautez à la gorge! Affirma Carmen avec un sourire.

- on va rester en bas alors! Répondit Eleazar qui rigolait également.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir avec ses huit vampire qui me tournaient autour en tripotant mes cheveux, changeant de robe toute les deux secondes. Ma tête allais exploser si elles continuaient ainsi. Ma fille me lança un superbe sourire et me suppliée du regard de me laissais faire. Alors je ne bronchais plus mais restais la mâchoire serrée afin de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas hurler. J'étais très frustrée de servir de poupée mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas le refuser à Rosalie après ce que j'avais fait à Emmett et à elle. Une fois la robe et les accessoires trouvées, ma fille et ses deux tantes restèrent afin de me maquiller et de me coiffer pendant que les autres s'occupaient de l'aménagement du salon. Je me sentais mal, pas à cause de la douleur physique que je ressentais encore, mais plus à cause de l'appréhension car la dernière fois que l'on c'était occupé de moi ainsi c'était lors de mon mariage. Je regardais mes mains, perdu dans mes esprits, quant soudains quelque chose me frappa. Il manquait quelque chose pour que se tableau soit parfait, il me manquait quelque chose, et je savais où je pouvais la trouver.

- Renesmée, s'il te plaît, va me chercher mon sac! Demandais-je de ma voie la plus douce.

- Pourquoi? Ça peut pas attendre? Me demanda-t-elle en posant le flacon de vernis.

- Fait ce que te demande ta mère, ça a l'air important! Répliqua Rosalie.

Ma fille sorti de la chambre avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard, descendant les marches avec prudence ce qui me fît sourire car elle était aussi maladroite que moi lorsque j'étais humaines. Je l'entendis pousser un léger cri de joie ce qui n'arrangeât pas mon traque. Elle remonta toute heureuse, le sourire qui montait jusqu'au oreille avant de se faire interpeller par sa tante.

- si tu lui gâche la surprise Nessie, je te jure que je te force à passer un week-end entier à regarder des match de football avec Emmett! Grommela Alice.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Brailla ma fille. Tiens! reprit-elle en me tendant le sac.

Je pris l'écrins noir qui se trouvais à l'intérieur et restais sans l'ouvrir un long moment. Je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée, après tant d'année a me considérer comme n'ayant plus d'époux, étais-je en droit de remettre mon alliance comme si rien ne c'était passée. J'hésitais, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de me ressaisir en secouant la tête violemment. Bien sûr que j'avais le droit de la remettre, j'avais le droit au bonheur moi aussi après tout! Je l'ouvrais enfin et me saisissait de l'anneau représentant mon amour ainsi que celui d'Edward, l'anneau qui pendant la période la plus sombre de toute ma vie m'avait paru me pesait des tonnes semblais si léger aujourd'hui. Le passais l'alliance à mon doigt, à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je redressais ma tête en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit autour de moi quant je vis le visage de ma fille souriante et des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues rose.

- tu es magnifique! Affirma ma fille.

- Éblouissante! Ajouta Alice.

- Prête a faire ton entrée au sein de notre famille? Demanda Rosalie en me tendant la main afin de m'aider à me mettre debout.

- Prête! Affirmais-je en avançant d'un pas déterminé en direction de la porte.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31: des bonnes surprises, pas toujours!

Je m'avançais vers porte la main tremblotante, hésitante face à la poignet de porte. Rosalie pris les devant accompagnait de ma fille et de sa sœur, afin de me laisser le temps de reprendre mon contrôle. Je soufflais un grand coup bien que je sache que ce geste était plus ridicule que nécessaire et avançais d'un pas lent mais franc. J'arrivais enfin au niveau de l'escalier et je restais sans voie devant la pièce décoré comme un salle de balle ou de grand galla. Ce qui me fit chavirer étaient tout les regards braqués sur moi, certains de surprise comme Emmett et Jasper, d'autre d'émerveillement ce qui englobé à peu près la moitié des vampires, deux regards rempli d'amour. Celui qui me ramena à la dur réalité et celui d'Irina, rempli de jalousie et de haine, celui accompagné d'un sourire narquois. Je ne m'attardais pas sur elle et je retournais me plongeais dans celui de mon Edward. Il se tenait en bas des escaliers et dégageais une bouffé d'amour et d'admiration. Je me retournais afin de vérifier que c'était bien moi qu'il regardait. Toute la salle éclata de rire devant mon geste et j'en fie de même en descendant prudemment les escaliers et me saisissant de la main d'Edward. Quant celui-ci découvrit l'alliance sur mon dos et me pris la tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Ce baiser était empli de passion et de tendresse, mêlant une once de prudence et de joie. Je déposais alors mes bras autour de sa nuque et serra sa bouche encore plus forte contre la mienne, lui montrant que je ne voulais pas de retenu, juste une passion débordante d'émotion forte. Nous arrêtâmes notre baiser en entendant les toussotement de l'assemblé de vampire présente autour de nous.

- On se calme! Ya des enfants parmi nous! S'esclaffa Emmett lorsque je constatais ma posture déplacé.

- tu peux parler! Affirma ma fille en le regardant de haut.

- On va en rester là pour les baisers, sinon il va encore avoir de la casse! Rigola mon mari en desserrant son étreinte.

' _Rabat joie' _Pensais-je en souriant,et il déposa de nouveau un baiser, plus bref mais avec la même intensité et fougue.

- Alors ça te plaît? Demanda Alice.

- ben d'abord explique moi pourquoi! Répondis-je.

- Pour danser! Affirma-t-elle avec le sourire, puis voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais elle le perdit très vite.

- T'aime pas pour le moment, mais tu verra qu'après tu me remerciera! Conclua-t-elle d'un tond sec.

Rosalie se mis a ce moment précis au piano, nous enchantant d'une douce musique entraînante et je me laissais tirer par Edward sur la piste de danse. Je ne savais toujours pas danser et j'avais peur d'être ridicule, je me sentais trop mal à l'aise de ne jamais avoir travaillais sur ce point alors que j'avais travaillé dur pour le combat. Je devais vraiment être idiote vue les fou rire que retenais Emmett tout en dansant avec ma fille. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur elle et sourie lorsque je vis que pour elle aussi la danse était un calvaire. Je tournoyé dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, qui tirait une grimace de temps en temps et je m'aperçu que ça se produisait à chaque fois que je lui écrasais le pied involontairement. Je ne pu me retenir un soupir puis un fou rire, provoquant une énorme intrigue en lui.

' _Même vampire, j'aurai toujours deux pieds gauches!' _Lui déclarais-je par la pensée.

Lui non plus ne pu retenir son hilarité et tout le monde s'arrêta se posant des questions, ils devaient penser que nous étions fou. Je regardais Edward et constatais que c'était bien à ça qu'ils pensaient et mon hilarité repris de plus belle. Irina quitta notre groupe en pétard et j'avais l'impression que c'était ma faute. Je fis signe à Edward de ne pas bouger et sortais dehors afin de rattraper Irina. Nous étions assez loin de la maison lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi avec un léger sourire.

- je suis contente que tu nous as tous pardonné, moi je n'aurai pas pû! Affirma-t-elle.

- je ne suis pas comme toi, Irina, et j'aime Edward et les Cullen.

- moi aussi je les aimes! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Écoute, je leurs ai pardonné de m'avoir abandonné, tu devrais être contente!

- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de cette trahison là! Avoua-t-elle avec le sourire.

- De quoi parle tu, alors! Je ne comprend pas! Braillais-je.

J'eu le souffle coupais en entendant la réponse d'Irina et tombais sur le sol. Comment? Comment avait-il pu me faire ça? Pourquoi les autres me l'ont-ils cachés? Je me mis soudains à hurlais de rage face à cette constatation, je mettais encore fais avoir par lui, par eux. Ils devaient tous rire de moi en ce moment, la pauvre petite Bella c'est encore fait avoir après tant d'année! il va me le payer et maintenant! Me dis-je intérieurement en me mettant à courir en direction de la villa. Il va falloir qu'il m'explique et plus de mensonge cette fois car sinon je le tue!

Aov Edward :

Ma femme si souriante, ma famille si heureuse, ça n'aura jamais de prix. Nous rions tous ensemble, enfin surtout moi et elle car nous n'avions pas partagé sa remarque aux autres. Tout le monde avait le sourire sauf Irina et j'essayais de lire dans ses pensées afin de comprendre.

' _moi aussi j'aurai pu vivre ses moments de joie si Laurent n'avait pas était tué par sa faute!'_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui montrer un regard noir en entendant cette insinuation. Elle parti de la pièce en direction de la forêt et Bella s'écarta de moi. Elle me fit comprendre en un regard qu'elle comptais rattraper Irina afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait. Je voulais la suivre mais elle me demanda de rester avec les autres. Alors je reste là, sans bouger, laissant à contre cœur l'être que j'aime s'éloigner de moi. Je prenais la place de Rosalie au piano, lui permettant de danser car je savais qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Le temps passait lentement quant ma Bella ne se trouvais pas auprès de moi, les minutes me paraissant des heures. Soudains Jasper se raidit, et je me précipitais auprès de lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe Jasper? Demanda Alice.

- Une grande douleur, de la haine, de la rage mais surtout de la tristesse et du doute! Affirma mon frère en tombant sur le sol.

- Jasper! Jasper ça va? Demanda ma fille affolée.

- c'est trop fort, insupportable! Il y a trop de sentiments douloureux!

- Qui Jasper? QUI ?

Nous entendîmes au même moment un arbre se briser en deux, laissant apparaître Bella folle de rage.

- TOI ! Hurla-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, le regard noir rempli de haine et de tristesse.

- Qu'Est-ce que ta encore fait? Demanda Rosalie d'un tond menaçant.


	32. Chapter 32

Je tiens a remercier comme d'hab tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Je sais que je met un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à poster mes chapitres. Donc je tiens à rappeler que dès que je finis un chapitre je le poste, mon problème et que j'ai imaginé trois fin possible pour cette fiction.( rassurez vous c'est pas pour tout de suite! J ) et que du coup je dois envisager trois tournures pour chaque personnages etc… je devrais plus trop tarder à me décider donc après ça ira tout seul! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 32 : sombre confession !

Aov Bella :

Je me trouvais à quelques pas de la baie vitrée,dans le jardin des Cullen en criant comme une hystérique. Et c'était le cas, j'étais hystérique de mettre fait prendre encore une fois pour une conne. Je ne pensais pas être bête au point de me avoir, certes quant j'étais humaine j'étais naïve mais avec mes années vampirique je pensée que j'avais changé. Apparemment Non, et ça me mettais encore plus hors de moi qu'ils s'amusent des restes de mes faiblesses humaines. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi Edward m'as-tu fait ça?

- VIENS ICI ET TOUT DE SUITE!!!! Criai-je énervée.

- d'accord mais calme toi un peu, Jasper n'en peu plus! Me supplia-t-il.

- QUE JE ME CALME! TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME!!!

- mais qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive enfin? Que t'as dit Irina?

- je te préviens que tu as intérêt me dire la vérité, sinon je tue toute les personnes ici présente! Affirmais-je sèchement en essayant de me calmer.

- je te le jure mais dit moi ce qu'il y a? qu'Est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état?

- As-tu oui ou non couché avec Tanya? avais tu vraiment l'intention de l'épouser?

Je restais là sans bouger tête baissé pour ne pas affronter son regard lorsque la réponse tombera. Je sanglotais, j'étais épuisé de devoir garder le contrôle de mon corps afin de ne pas fuir en courant sans attendre.

- Bella…je…

- LA FERME TANYA! C'est à Edward de répondre! Braillais-je ma voix tremblotante.

Je mettais mes mains devant mes yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable, mon mal-être intérieur ne cessait de grandir entraînant par la même occasion les hurlement de supplice de Jasper.

Aov Edward :

J'étais bouleversé de voir Bella dans cette état et je plaignais mon frère d'être soumis à toute les émotions de ma femme. Elle était en colère et je le méritais je suppose. Je lançais un regard noir à Tanya qui baissa la tête, comprenant l'erreur qu'avait commis sa sœur. Mais je voyais également que Bella allait bientôt craquer et je ne savais pas à savoir qu'elle sera sa réaction. Quant je l'ai vue mettre ses mains sur son visage, je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je me mis à courir et pris Bella dans mes bras, la serrant en faisant passer tout mon amour dans cette étreinte. Ses sanglots augmentèrent et Jasper gémit de plus belle, c'est alors que je sortis ma réponse suppliant pour quelle me pardonne.

- Oui j'ai couché avec elle! Pour ce qui ai du mariage Irina voulait me convaincre mais elle n'a pas réussit!

- tu m'as trompé, Edward, tu avais jurer devant l'hôtel,tu…

Soudains malgré mes efforts pour la garder dans mes bras, elle élargi son bouclier physique doucement et releva la tête, me donnant un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Le bruit à l'intérieur de mon corps fût strident mais le pire des gestes de ma femme fut le suivant.

- Tu n'as plus d'engagement envers moi! Conclus t-elle sèchement en me jetant son alliance à la figure et parti en direction de la forêt, ses sanglots déchirant retentirent puis un silence de mort s'installa autour de la maison.

- je n'ai rien vue Edward, Irina a décidé de lui dire à la dernière seconde! Affirma ma sœur en prenant ma tête dans ses bras.

-Je l'ai perdu…JE L'AI PERDUE! Hurlais-je en sanglotant.

- Rosalie, viens avec moi! Il faut rattraper Bella! Emmett, Eleazar, retrouvez Irina et enfermaient la sous haute surveillance, je m'occuperais de sa trahison plus tard! Affirma Tanya à l'attention du groupe.

- je vais te la ramener Edward, tout ça c'est de ma faute! Gémit-elle avant de partir en courant, suivant la direction qu'avait emprunté Bella.

- PAPA! Hurla ma fille en pleurant.

- Je sais ma chérie…je suis un con! Concluais-je.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33: 

Aov Alice : 

Irina avait tout gâché et à la dernière minute en plus, tout mon beau travail réduit à néant par cette greluche! C'est dingue ça, à croire qu'ils se sont tous donné le mot pour rendre ma mission impossible! Et mon frère lui, il était au summum de la stupidité! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris franchement de faire cocu Bella? Et puis c'est arrivé quand d'abord? Je m'éloignais de mon frère afin de calmer Jasper quant je vis Rosalie récupérer le sac de Bella.

- Prend des affaires de rechange pour vous trois! Vu l'état de Bella vous êtes pas prête de revenir de suite! Affirmais-je. 

- Ok! Je prend également son portable, je vous téléphone pour vous tenir au courant de la situation! Conclua Rosalie.

Tanya et elle foncèrent à travers la forêt essayant de rattraper Bella, moi tout ce que je souhaitais c'est que Jasper se calme. Mon pauvre Jasper!

Aov Emmett : 

- Irina! Ramène ton cul, faut qu'on parle! 

- ta gueule Emmett, j'ai pas à me justifier! 

Je localisais ma cousine et l'attrapais avant qu'elle se mette à courir. Franchement elle me dégoûte, oser faire ça à Edward et à notre famille! Elle croyais tout de même pas s'en tirer comme ça!

- lâche moi espèce de brute, tu me fait mal! Braillait-elle me donnant des coups de pied.

- tu compte t'en tirer comme ça, après tout le mal que tu as fait!

- vous pouvez parler! Et le mal que vous m'avez fait en tuant Laurent, vous y avez pensé? Si j'avais était assez forte j'aurai tué Bella au lieu de lui dire ça, vous devriez être content!

- On l'as pas tué c'est les loups, bordel! 

- mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé me vengeais! Vous préfériez protéger votre petite Bella! 

- être content que tu brise ma famille! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te remercier! Rosalie et Tanya sont parti à la recherche de Bella! Et tu peux me croire que Rosalie va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure! 

- si ta Blondie voulais pas que j'agisse ainsi elle serai jamais venue nous chercher au canada! T'as qu'à t'en prendre à elle!

Eleazar l'assomma et nous partîmes en direction de la maison, je savais qu'Irina n'avais pas tord mais Rose c'était excusé auprès de Bella. Ma femme avait compris son erreur mais Irina elle ne comprenais rien, elle était trop aveuglée par la rencoeur et la douleur. 

Aov Bella : 

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de la forêt afin de hurler. Il m'avait trompé, il avait osé me faire ça alors qu'il m'avait juré fidélité. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement la douleur de mon cœur était puissante. Rien, même pas le fait qu'il m'avait abandonné ne m'avait fait aussi mal que ce que je ressentais maintenant. Il m'avait blessé, mon cœur n'était plus que du verre brisé à l'intérieur de mon corps de granite. J'avais mal, je voulais mourir et j'espérais au fond de moi que les Volturi arrive en se moment même et mettent fin à ma vie. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol. Qu'avais-je fais dans mes vies antérieurs pour que l'on me torture ainsi dans cette vie? Jamais au grand jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal qu'en ce jour. Soudains je senti une présence derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas, je prononçais juste ses mots.

- Tuez moi! Suppliais-je le souffle coupé.

- Bella, chut, ne dit pas de bêtise! Chuchota Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras, mettant ma tête dans le creux de son coup.

- Bella…je suis désolée… tout ça c'est de ma faute! Affirma Tanya avec sa voie rempli de sanglots, et bizarrement elle me semblais sincère.

- N'importe quoi! Edward n'aurai jamais dû faire ça! C'est lui qui a cédé à tes avances! 

- Écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire Bella, après tu penseras tout ce que tu voudra! Et si tu ne veux pas revenir ou que tu veux être seule on te laissera tranquille! Ajouta calmement Rosalie en continuant de me bercer tendrement.

- D'accord mais promettez moi de ne pas me donner trop de détail s'il vous plaît! Demandais-je suppliante et toutes les deux me jurèrent d'un hochement de la tête.

- Edward avait essayé de se tuer en se nourrissant jusqu'à en mourir, je l'ais trouvé dans les bois et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Il m'a suppliais de le tuer mais j'ai refusé et c'est la que je l'ai embrassé, après il c'est laissé faire. Mais au moment de l'extase il a prononçais ton nom et il m'a brisé le cœur. Depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais séduit ni même approchais de trop prêt tellement ça m'avais fait mal! Il t'aime Bella, je sais que c'est dur à pardonner un acte comme celui là mais l'erreur est humaine, c'est qu'un mec après tout! Conclua Tanya en reprenant son souffle.

- je ne peux pas…je n'arriverais pas…Tanya! Balbutiais-je 

- Je te comprend mais crois moi si je ressentais un amour aussi fort que le votre, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir éternellement.

- j'ai besoin de temps! Rosalie je te remercie pour tout mais j'aimerais que tu retourne auprès d'Emmett! J'ai besoin de rester seule. 

- Garde au moins Tanya avec toi, s'il te plaît, on ne supportera pas de te perdre encore une fois! Me supplia Rosalie, je fis un hochement de tête et elle partie en me laissant mon sac.

- dis leurs que je reste auprès de Bella et qu'ils enferment Irina je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard! Confirma Tanya.

- Ne faite pas de folie! Cria Rosalie sans se retourner.

Je restais donc là avec Tanya, cherchant un abri dans les alentours afin de ne pas rester bêtement à découvert. On trouva une petite grotte en contrebas de la montagne et je restais là à ruminer dans mon coin. Finalement Tanya et moi nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle me racontais ses aventures avec des humains et des vampires plus torride les unes que les autres, ses déceptions, ses moments de bonheur avec sa mère et la mort de celle-ci à cause des enfants immortelles. Je me mis également à lui parler de ma vie d'avant, de Charlie, de Renée et de mes amis du lycée. Ensuite je me suis mis à lui raconter mes combats, mes entraînements acharnés et mes souffrances. Nous sommes devenue bien plus proche que je ne l'aurai cru et nous avions énormément de point commun. Les jours et les nuits passèrent, nous chassions ensemble et nous continuâmes nos discutions, nous consolant mutuellement quant c'était nécessaire. Je n'aurai jamais cru être un jour capable d'être aussi proche d'elle alors qu'Edward m'avait trompé avec elle! Elle l'aimait également, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas encore pardonner à Edward c'était trop douloureux!

Aov Edward : 

Trois semaines! Trois semaine que Bella et Tanya sont dans la forêt! Je commence à perdre tout espoir de la retrouver. J'ai tout gâché et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je vais chasser avec ma fille et celle-ci m'empêche d'aller chercher sa mère, même si elle aussi veut la retrouver. Il faut lui laisser le temps papa me répète t-elle sans cesse. A peine l'avais-je retrouvé totalement que je l'avais perdu aussi sec. Je ferais mieux de me tuer au moins je ne la ferais plus souffrir, mais je ne veux pas blesser ma fille. Alors je me torture sans cesse, me coupant du monde extérieur comme avant. Je restais dans ma chambre à ruminer quant soudains ma sœur Alice poussa un hurlement à réveiller un mort.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Alice? C'est Bella? Répond moi !

- Ils arrivent, au grand complet, les Volturi! 

- Dans combien de temps Alice? Demandais-je affolé.

- j'ai pas la réponse, mais j'arrive plus à voir Bella! Affirma-t-elle paniquée. 

- comment ça ce fait? Demandais-je inquiet

- C'est comme si elle n'était plus reliée à nous, à notre famille!


	34. Chapter 34

Voici la suite! Je sais quel est attendu par tous donc n'oubliez les reviews car j'adore lire vos commentaires!

Chapitre 34 : Refaire surface!

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que j'étais planqué dans cette grotte avec Tanya et on se marraient vraiment ensemble, une complicité que j'aurai jamais cru possible d'avoir avec elle. En faite c'était une personne pleine de vie qui malgré des période sombres dans sa vie restée positive et souriante. Je décidais de sortir un peu me balader en sa compagnie quant le téléphone sonna à l'intérieur du sac. Je restais figée lorsque je vis le numéro affiché sur l'écran. Je décrochais à la troisième sonnerie le doute et la peur au ventre sous les yeux attentifs de ma nouvelle camarade de grotte.

- Allo?

- Bella c'est Chelsea! Y a un gros problème en perspective!

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me téléphone affolé?

- On vient à Forks Bella! TOUS!

- Qui tu entend par tous?

- Tous Bella! Toute la garde! Les Rois et les épouses! Même les nouvelles recrues, c'est du jamais vu!

- ils viennent pour les Cullen ou pour Moi?

- Pour toi, il affirme que tu es une menace pour tous les vampires! Ils veulent faire un exemple, mais si les Cullen te protège, ils mourront aussi!

- Dans combien de temps?

- Trois semaines le temps de tout préparer! Fait attention surtout!

- Merci pour tous Chelsea, tu es une vrai amie!

- Heureuse que tu t'en rende compte, je suis de tout cœur avec toi! Je te laisse, je dois y aller, Alec m'attend!

- Chelsea, est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que…

- Oui Bella, je l'aime mais avec Jane c'est impossible! A+ ma belle!

Je raccrochais le téléphone. C'était donc à cause de son amour pour Alec qu'elle est dévoué à Aro. Je me remémorais alors ce qu'elle venait de me prévenir que toute la garde ainsi que la famille royal et les nouveaux dans le seul et unique but de me tuer. Cela me fit sourire car au moins je savais que j'allais mourir! Trois semaines et je serais enfin débarrassé de tout sentiment, de toute sensation désagréable qui me ronge depuis trois semaines. Je souriais de plus en plus a l'idée de pouvoir en tuer quelques un. Tanya me regardais d'un air horrifié comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- ils arrivent tous ici, au mon dieu! Cria-t-elle ahuri

- Pourquoi tu t'affole c'est pas après vous qu'ils en ont?

- mais t'es complètement folle, tu vas pas les combattre tous? En tout cas c'est hors de question que je te laisse faire!

- ça ne te regarde pas! Si j'ai envie de mourir c'est mon problème! Hurlais-je.

- T'as pensé à Nessie, a Edward?

Et là ce fut le choc! Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi encore une fois, et encore une fois j'ai voulu me soulager sans penser au conséquence pour les autres. Je tombais à genoux devant ce fait, j'étais et resterai l'être le plus égoïste sur cette planète. Par ma faute ma fille, mon amour, ma fille, tous étaient voué à une mort certaines et par ma faute. Et pourtant je restais là sans bouger, perdu entre la joie que ma mort arrive enfin et la peur qu'elle subvienne par la même occasion pour ma famille. Non il ne fallait plus que je les considère ainsi si je voulais qu'ils vivent. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par la peur, je suis Bella Swan Cullen, la plus grande combattante vampirique que notre race ai connu. Me préparer à combattre, à défendre ma fille, voilà ce que je devais faire!

- Tanya, retournons à la villa! Il est temps pour moi de reprendre l'entraînement!

Aov Tanya :

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella ainsi, même lors de son combat avec les émissaires elle n'avais jamais était aussi déterminé. C'était une combattante hors paire et elle allais faire ce qu'elle croyais être le mieux, ce battre et mourir plutôt que de ce rendre! Je fus certaines à ce moment là où était ma place! Je serais avec elle pendant le combat, je combattrais à ses côtés même si je devais en mourir. Elle avais fait renaître en moi une envie de vivre, de survivre auquel je ne croyais plus! Nous arrivâmes à ce moment là devant la villa et nous entrâmes plus déterminé que jamais.

Aov Bella :

Emmett m'ouvris la porte et me souleva de terre, me faisant tournoyer dans toute la pièce. Je lui tapais l'épaule afin qu'il me repose par terre et celui-ci obtempéra.

- Carlisle, Tanya va vous expliquer la situation, rassemblez tout le monde! Commençais-je.

- Alice?

- Oui? Dit moi de quoi tu as besoin?

- Que tu fasse ce que tu sais faire le mieux, les boutiques! Pantalon et botte en cuire, bustier et veste, toute la panoplie! Emmène Nessie avec toi!

- super j'y cours!

- Bella où vas-tu ? Demanda soudains Edward.

- Prendre une douche! Trois semaines sans eau chaude, je commençais à devenir dingue! Avouais-je avec un tond légèrement sec.

- Bella je…

- Nan parlons plus Edward, on a quelque chose de plus urgent et important pour le moment!

- Comme tu voudras! Conclut-il la voix déchiré par les remords.

Je filais directement dans la salle de bain sans le regarder. Mon dieu ce que ça fait mal d'être auprès de lui en ce moment, je n'ai pas le choix il faut que je les entraînent si je veux être sûr qu'ils sauront protéger Nessie pendant mon combat.

Aov Edward :

Voir Bella dans cet état me déchira le cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire car je savais que je risquerais d'aggraver la situation entre nous. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de compassion et appela tout le monde dans le salon. Lorsque Tanya nous expliqua la situation et nous restâmes tous sans voix.

- C'est la première fois que cela arrive! Êtes vous sûr de votre informatrice? Demanda Carlisle.

- les informations viennent de Chelsea! Bella a une confiance total en elle! Affirma Tanya.

- c'est également elle qui avait prévenu Bella pour les émissaires, on peu avoir confiance! Rajoutais-je.

- Impossible, si Aro vient avec toute les troupes c'est que Bella est une menace immense à leurs yeux!

- Apparemment ils veulent…

- Ils veulent faire de ma mort un exemple pour tout ceux qui pense pouvoir défier les Volturi! Je serais parti les combattrent seule mais le problème c'est que Nessie court un danger, si Aro la découvre il n'hésitera pas à la prendre de force! Affirma Bella, juste couverte par une serviette.

- Wouah, sexy! Lança Emmett, et j'émis un grondement à son égard.

- Emmett voyons! Protesta Esmée.

- Pense tu avoir des alliés dans le camps adverse? Demanda Jasper

- Chelsea, et avec un peu de chance Alec mais pour les autres je ne suis sûr de rien!

- Et que fait-on de miss embrouille? Demanda Rosalie. Tanya regarda Bella et tout le monde attendirent sa réponse.

- on l'enferme ici sous la surveillance de Branda! On peu pas la transformer avant le combat contre Aro,elle serait trop dur à gérer en plus de la protection de Nessie! Conclua-t-elle.

Bella reparti à l'étage et enfila des affaires puis descendis dans le salon.

- Alors ? Qui as envie de ce battre? Demanda-t-elle d'un tond sec.

Tout les vampires levèrent le bras afin de lui montrer que nous étions tous avec elle.


	35. Chapter 35

Et voici un autre chapitre!

Chapitre 34: entraînement à la guerre!

Je les regardais tous le bras levé comme si ils se joignaient à moi pour partir en guerre. Une guerre perdu d'avance certes, mais c'est ma guerre pas la leurs! Tout le monde attendait mes instructions, à croire que j'étais le messie ou quelque chose dans ce genre. N'importe quoi franchement, ils sont pathétiques de croire qu'ils ont une chance de gagner contre l'armadas des Volturi, a croire que tout les siècles qu'ils ont passés sur terre ne leurs avaient rien appris. Il fallait que je clarifie la situation avant qu'ils ne s'emportent, Jasper et Emmett sont déjà surexcité. Ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire, personne sauf Eleazar et moi, et je peux voir dans son regard que si sa femme n'avait pas levé le bras il serait parti avec elle immédiatement. Ils sont vraiment stupide de croire que je les veux à mes côtés pendant le combat. 

- je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas votre combat! Affirmais-je sèchement. 

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser t'éclater toute seule? Demanda Emmett avec un sourire.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capable! Vous allez tous mourir! Braillais-je.

- d'autant plus pour combattre ensemble, on aura plus de chance! (jasper)

- C'est mon combat pas le votre! Je ne vous impliquerais pas! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de protéger Nessie! 

- Nous protégeons notre famille et tu fais partie de la famille Bella! (Carlisle)

- Non! Je ne fais plus partie de votre famille depuis longtemps! Vous mourrez si vous combattaient! 

- Bella…

- LA FERME EDWARD! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'entraîner à tuer le plus de personne avant que l'un de vous soit tué!

- On est plus résistant qu'on en à l'air! (Emmett)

- T'as tenu même pas 2 minutes devant moi Emmett! Combien de temps pense-tu tenir devant une armée entière et surentraînée? Votre seule chance c'est que je vous entraîne suffisamment pour résister le temps de prendre la fuite! 

- Nous combattrons avec toi que tu le veuille ou non! (Tanya) 

- alors vous mourrez pour une cause qui n'en vaux pas la peine! 

- Ta vie en vos la peine Bella! (Edward) 

- J'aurai dû mourir lorsque j'ai accouché, au moins je serais morte heureuse et comblée! Affirmais-je en sanglotant. 

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça maman! Papa t'aime, je t'aime, tout le monde dans cette pièce et là pour te soutenir! Tu n'en as donc rien à faire?

Je regardais ma fille qui venait de rentrer avec sa tante Alice, elles avaient les yeux rempli de larmes et de tristesse. J'aurais tant voulu les prendre dans mes bras, leurs dire qu'être séparé d'eux me déchire le cœur, que vivre sans elles n'était pas une vie. Mais non, si je montrais le moindre signe de faiblesse je savais que je serais foutu et qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas. Alors pour éviter de les perdre dans un combat que je savais pertinemment qu'il était perdu d'avance, je fis une chose que je ne m'aurai jamais cru capable. Je regardais ma fille qui se rapprochais de son père et je lui jetais le regard le plus froid et distant possible.

- Deux ans de bonheur fictif contre deux cent cinquante ans de torture réelle, à choisir j'aurai préféré mourir! Et c'est ce que je compte faire, MOURIR! Si un jour j'ai fait parti de cette famille, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas! Vous n'avais jamais compté pour moi, vous n'êtes rien! Concluais-je en attrapant le sac qu'Alice avait dans les mains. 

- Mon amour envers toi n'a jamais était fictif Bella! Hurla Edward pendant que je m'éloignais de la maison lentement. 

- Je sais… mais le mien oui! 

Je balbutiais cette phrase et commençais à courir en direction de la forêt, entendant les sanglots de l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerai toujours mais ça il ne devait pas le savoir! Personne ne devait savoir que je comptais donner ma vie pour des personnes que je considérais être ma vrai famille. . C'est pour ça que je les quittes maintenant, je savais qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire et qu'ils combattraient quant même! Ils avaient tant fait pour moi,ils m'avaient tellement apporté en si peu de temps, il m'avait redonné espoir en l'amour, ils m'avaient donné une famille mais surtout redonné la vie et je ne voulais pas être responsable de leurs morts. Je choisi donc encore une fois la facilité, faire en sorte qu'ils me détestent afin d'assurer leurs survie. Tout ce que je désire, mon souhait le plus cher c'est qu'ils me pardonnent et que ma fille vive! Aro même si je dois y laisser ma vie, ce qui ai fort probable, je me combattrais et tuerai toi et ton frère afin que ma famille soit enfin tranquille. La fin de votre règne arrive Volturi, et c'est moi qui fera retentir votre dernier cri et votre mort! Cependant que je courrais toujours plus vite une main m'attrapa le bras et me bloqua sur place. Je me retournais, priant pour ce ne soit pas Edward, heureusement pour moi c'était juste Tanya.

- Tu dois nous entraîner! Toi seule en es capable! Affirma-t-elle d'un tond solennel.

- Je ne veux pas que vous participiez au combat! 

- je sais mais… si tu ne nous entraîne pas nous seront incapable de nous protéger! 

- C'est votre problème, pas le mien Tanya! 

- je le sais également mais je ne pense pas que les Volturi hésiteront à nous prendre comme otage afin d'échanger ta vie contre la notre! 

- tu sais très bien que je ne me rendrais pas! 

- Même si la vie de Renesmée est en jeu? Me demanda-t-elle d'un tond sec.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tord, il suffisait qu'un seul Volturi prenne en otage ma fille et je me rendrais aussitôt afin qu'ils épargne sa vie. Je savais que je ferais de même pour tout les autres mais ça personne ne devait le savoir. Je devais absolument restée glaciale et distante afin que me supercherie fonctionne. Il fallait également que j'utilise mon bouclier physique afin que Jasper ne sente plus mes sentiments, je ne projetterais pas, j'orai juste à recouvrir ma peau avec celui-ci. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser encore ainsi, ils fallaient qu'ils soient capable de protéger ma fille mais aussi de se protéger. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, il fallait que je retourne à la villa et que je leurs transmette mon savoir du combat. Mais j'avais peur, une peur énorme d'affronter le regard de l'homme que j'aime et que je venais de blesser, le regard d'Edward! Je pris plusieurs grandes aspirations avant de répondre à Tanya, et celle-ci commençais à s'impatienter.

- D'accord je vous entraîne mais uniquement dans le but que vous protégiez Nessie! 

- Je suis d'accord! Je te promets de ne rien leurs dire! 

- leurs dire quoi? 

- Que tu aime Edward au point de mourir afin de le protéger! Répondit-elle naturellement.

Je l'a regardais la bouche grande ouverte ce qui l'a fit rire.

- Allons Bella, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tomber dans le panneau? 

- Comment…

- J'ai passé trois semaines seule avec toi dans une grotte à discuter, je sais comment tu fonctionne maintenant! Mais jure moi que lorsque tout ça sera fini, tu dira toute la vérité à Edward et que tu lui dira que tu l'aime! 

- Quoi? 

- Tu l'aime non? 

- Bien sûr ! Je te le jure! 

- Eh ben voilà! Bon maintenant rentrons à la villa et mettons nous au travail!

-Tanya…

-Oui? 

- Merci je…sais que c'est dur pour toi et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, un jour je suis sûr que je trouverais mon âme sœur et on pourra rire de nos histoire! 

Je ne rajoutais aucun mot, juste un sourire avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Il fallait que je les aide et ensuite je m'occuperais du reste. Restais de marbre Bella, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour l'instant! Me répétais-je sans cesse dans ma tête, ouvrant la baie vitrée du salon des Cullen.

- Je vous entraîne à protéger vos familles, c'est tout! Si jamais vous intervenez lors du conflit je me rends au Volturi! 

- Mais…

-Ce n'est pas discutable! C'est soit mes conditions, soit je repart immédiatement! 

- nous acceptons tes conditions! Conclua Carlisle après avoir regardait toute sa famille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, qui restait là sans bouger, le regard vide de toute émotion. Jasper me regardais avec incompréhension ce qui m'indiqua qu'il ne ressentait plus mes sentiments.

- Alors, par qui je commence? Demandais-je en soupirant.

- Moi! On a pas fini de régler nos compte la dernière fois! Affirma Edward d'un tond sec et menaçant.

- Eh ben c'est pas gagné! Souffla Alice.


	36. Chapter 36

Et voici le chapitre 36 que vous attendiez tous! Hip hip hip houra pour moi qui écrit vite!

Chapitre 36 : combat de sentiment!

Aov Edward :

Je regardais Bella et toute la famille nous suivirent jusqu'au terrain de baseball, à croire que ce lieu serait celui de tout nos combats. Elle était magnifique en colère, à vrai dire elle est magnifique à chaque moment. Seulement elle ne m'a jamais aimé, elle était juste comme toute les autres filles, charmé par mes atouts vampiriques ce qui me déprima. Jasper soupirai derrière moi et j'essayais de calmer mes sentiments, il devait en avoir marre le pauvre. Il me regarda dans les yeux juste un instant et baissa la tête. Je me concentré afin de rouvrir mon esprit aux pensées des autres.

'_je ne ressent plus les sentiments de Bella, comme si elle était morte' (jasper)_

'_je n'arrive plus à voir l'avenir de Bella, on dirai qu'elle n'a pas de futur' ( Alice)_

' _maman ne peux pas vouloir mourir, elle aime papa hein?' (Nessie)_

' _pauvre Edward, j'ai de la peine pour lui' ( Esmée)_

' _courage mon fils, tout n'est pas perdu' (Carlisle)_

' _si seulement elle lui parlais' ( Tanya)_

- Oh! T'es avec moi ou tu préfère lire les pensées de tout le monde! Brailla Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On se tape dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux meurt?

- C'est tentant mais…non! Esmée met toi derrière Edward et comporte toi en humaine, il devra te protéger de mes attaques!

- D'accord mais tu me fera aucun mal?

- ça c'est son problème, pas le mien! Il doit pouvoir te protéger sans se servir de son don! Crachat-elle.

- je vais faire de mon mieux, ne t'inquiète pas Esmée! La rassurais-je en jetant un regard noir à Bella.

- Tu crois me faire peur? La bonne blague! Grogna-t-elle.

- tu trouve que c'est un jeu? T'es folle ou quoi?

- Je compte sur TOI pour protéger MA fille pendant que je serai au combat! J'ai pas l'attention qu'elle soit blesser par ta négligence!

- Quel négligence?

Et là bien entendu j'ai rien vu venir et je me suis retrouvais au sol et la nuque d'Esmée se trouvait à deux millimètres les dents de Bella qui l'empêchait de bouger. Je me relevais et grogné.

- T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton bouclier physique comme ça!

- Euh? Premièrement j'ai pas utilisais mon bouclier pour te mettre à terre. Deuxièmement un combat contre un Volturi n'est pas un combat loyal. Et Troisièmement ne te perd pas en discussion alors que ton adversaire est prêt à attaquer.

- Mais…

- Bella à raison Edward! C'est avant tout av toi de savoir protéger Nessie, tu es son père! Intervins Carlisle.

Aov Bella :

Je venais de mettre au tapis Edward pour la cinquième fois et je dois avouer que je commençais à me lassait. Emmett était plus coteau mais pas assez rapide. Alice était mécontente car elle ne pouvais pas prévoir mes réactions. Carlisle, Jasper et Eleazar me posèrent un peu plus de mal que le reste du groupe mais pas longtemps. J'avais donc décidais de faire des groupes de trois afin qu'ils m'attaquent en même temps pendant que je protégeais ma fille sans utiliser mon bouclier. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué et cela qui m'avais permis de restait concentré sur le combat plutôt que sur la douleur de mon cœur. Seule Tanya et Kate ne participèrent pas car j'avais prévu de m'entraîner seule avec elles pendant que ma fille dormirai. Nous rentrâmes tous à la villa et je fonçais sous la douche. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder mon bouclier physique afin de protéger Jasper. Une fois sous la douche mes sanglots sortirent de ma gorge et la blessure qui se trouvait dans mon cœur était encore plus forte, au moins quant je combattais j'étais trop concentrais pour la ressentir. Je m'écroulais donc sous la douche, tête baissais et poing fermé essayant tant bien que mal de garder ma douleur pour moi seule. Apparemment j'y parvins à peu près car Jasper ne poussais pas de hurlement, mais je comprenais qu'il me ressentais car Alice le rassurais tant bien que mal. Edward ce mit alors au piano et la musique de ma berceuse me calma peu à peu, ce qui m'énervé un peu je dois l'avouer. Je mis les nouvelles affaires qu'Alice était allé me chercher et descendis dans le salon. Edward s'arrêtât brusquement de jouer, me regardant dans les yeux, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion! Notre couple n'existe plus!

- Tu es ma femme Bella, que tu le veuille ou non! Je t'aime tu peux comprendre ça?

- En tout cas, ça t'as pas empêché de coucher avec Tanya! Braillais-je en refermant mon bouclier physique car Jasper se tordait de douleur.

- ça fait plus de 150 ans Bella! Et je n'arrête pas d'avoir de remords!

- Et ça doit me rassurer peu être? Qui me dit que tu ne recommencera pas à chaque fois qu'il y aura un problème entre nous?

- Je…

- Plus de promesse Edward! Tu ne les as jamais tenue! Tanya, Kate, on y va!

- Où va tu encore?

- M'entraîner et m'éloigner un maximum de toi afin de te laisser en vie! Ça te va comme réponse?

- Si tu n'es pas sincère alors non! Hurla-t-il.

- et dire que c'est toi qui ose me dire ça! Décidément j'aurai tout entendu venant de ta part! concluais-je en sortant de la maison avec un petit rire.

Aov Tanya :

Nous arrivâmes enfin au terrain de Baseball et Bella pu enfin criai pour ce soulager. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'elle, mais elle me rassurait sans cesse que ce n'était pas grave, que sa douleur passerait avec le temps. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir pourquoi Bella n'avait pas voulu que l'on s'entraîne ma sœur et moi avec les autres cette après midi. Mon attente ne fut pas longue.

- Tanya, toi et Kate seront les seules personnes qui auront le droit de me venir en aide en cas de problème! Affirma Bella. Je n'ais plus trop confiance en qui que ce soit appart vous deux!

- Pourquoi moi? Demanda Kate.

- Parce que ton pouvoir est offensif! Il paraît que tu peux balancer des décharges électriques?

- Oui je me souviens t'en avoir parlé, mais je t'avais précisé que c'était difficile pour elle!

- C'est justement pour l'aider à le développer que je l'ai fait venir! Mes boucliers n'était pas aussi puissant avant, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus afin de les rendre impénétrables!

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à l'intensifier? Demanda ma sœur intrigué.

- En si peu de temps on arrivera pas à grand-chose! Affirmais-je. Les autres…

- Je te coupe tout de suite Tanya! L'entraînement que je vais vous faire subir sera intense et épuisant même pour un vampire! Cela n'as rien a voir avec le fait de protéger quelqu'un, je vais vous entraîner à tuer, plus précisément à tuer des Volturi!

- Ya une différence? Demanda ma sœur.

Bella ne nous répondit pas, elle fit juste un immense sourire et se plaça au milieu du terrain. Ma sœur et moi restâmes sans voie à la vue du spectacle qui se dérouler sous nos yeux.


	37. Chapter 37

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous transmettre la suite!

Chapitre 37 : apparition étrange. 

Aov Bella : 

Je me positionnais au milieu du terrain, sous l'éclairage de la lune afin qu'elles puissent découvrir ce qui différentie un Volturi d'un simple vampire. J'avais un peu peur de leurs réaction car après tout, même moi j'avais eu peur la première fois que je l'ai constaté. Je commençais donc à me déshabiller jusqu'à rester en culotte. Mon corps commença à scintiller d'une lueur bleu, le seul endroit qui ne brillait pas était mon visage. Je leurs fit signe de se rapprocher afin qu'elle puisse constater l'ampleur de se phénomène. Elles me regardèrent estomaquée, se posant une multitude de question auquel je devrais répondre. Tanya me toucha le bras comme pour vérifier que je ne leurs faisais pas une blague. Au bout d'un instant Tanya me tendit mes vêtements qui se trouvaient sur le sol. 

- Co…Comment ça se fait, c'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Kate.

- Vous avez déjà pu constater les cicatrices de Jasper?demandais-je.

- Oui mais sur lui on voit les traces même sans néon!Affirma Tanya. 

- Comment ça se fait que tes cicatrice se voient pas appart sous le lune! 

- Oh, elles se voient, j'ai pas utilisé de néon parce que sinon toute ma peau serait devenue bleu et vous auriez pas compris! 

- Là on te suit plus du tout! 

- je scintille sous la lune d'un reflet bleu c'est parce que toute ma peau est recouverte de cicatrice! Le fait que vous ne les voyaient pas c'est parce qu'elles recouvrent l'intégralité de mon corps, contrairement à Jasper! 

- tu veux dire que tout les petits points lumineux qui brille sous la lune c'est des coups de dents! Allucina Kate.

- Exacte! 

- Et en quoi ça va nous aider à vaincre un Volturi? Demanda Tanya.

- Vous avez sûrement remarqué que certains brillent plus que d'autre? 

- oui! 

- Eh ben c'est en priorité à ses endroits qu'il faut frapper! Plus un bout de peau brille, plus celle-ci est vulnérable car elle est affaiblit! Vous allez donc vous concentrer sur mes points faible, de jour comme de nuit afin de repérer ceux des autres! Mais en ce qui te concerne Kate on va t'apprendre à électrocuter quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle de lui-même. 

-QUOI? Comment? 

- Dès demain on va augmenter ton voltage! Rigolais-je. Alors vous êtes partante les filles?

Aov Jasper : 

Bella était en train de revenir avec Kate et Tanya quant je me retrouvais de nouveau au sol rempli de douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur descriptible, mais celle-ci disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Bella s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever, puis elle parti en direction de la chambre de sa fille et je me sentais rempli de joie mais en même temps de chagrin. Je comprenais alors que Bella cachais ses sentiments soit pour me protégeais mais j'en douter, soit pour ne pas que je révèle quelque chose. Je comprenais à présent la frustration d'Edward qu'il ressentait à ne pas lire dans son esprit, c'était également frustrant de ne pas savoir les véritables sentiments de Bella à son égard. Ça y est cette famille m'a définitivement rendu fou!

Aov Edward : 

Je me trouvais dans la chambre de ma fille quant elle arriva, un air épuisé sur le visage. Elle me remarqua et commença à faire demi-tour lorsque je me saisissais de son poignet. La chambre fut alors éclairé par le reflet de la lune et sa peau si blanche d'ordinaire se mit à briller de millier de petits point bleu. je restais sans voie à contempler se phénomène lorsqu'elle me fit revenir avec elle.

- Mes cicatrices te plaisent? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. 

- Tes cicatrices? 

- J'ai combattu pendant 250 ans, tu crois tout de même pas que j'ai survécu sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure? 

- Bella, je suis désolé! Dit-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse en sanglotant. Je l'amenais jusqu'à ma chambre, ne voulant pas que notre fille se réveil. Elle avait l'air si fragile à ce moment précis alors que jusqu'à présent elle était resté froide, distante, dépourvu de regret. 

- chut, Bella, chute! Chuchotais-je. 

- il faut que tu arrête de te comporter comme ça Edward, sinon j'y arriverais pas! Balbutia-t-elle en redressant sa tête. 

- Ne pas arriver à faire quoi? Demandais-je en rapprochant ma tête de la sienne.

Aov Bella : 

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et j'y était bien, je ne me sentais jamais comme ça. Il me consolais comme à chaque fois mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête au fond de moi. Malgré qu'il m'avait trompé, qu'il m'avait abandonné à mon triste sort, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui pardonner. 

- chut, Bella, chute! Me chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. 

- il faut que tu arrête de te comporter comme ça Edward, sinon j'y arriverais pas! Balbutiais-je en redressant ma tête afin de me plonger dans ses yeux. 

- Ne pas arriver à faire quoi?demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage. 

Je rapprochais mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à deux millimètres des siennes, le regardant avec douceur et tendresse. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main sinon tout mes efforts serai sans résultat.

- j'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de te tuer! Répondit-je en m'écartant de lui et en sautant par la fenêtre. 

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible, il fallait que je m'éloigne, encore et encore. Je terminais ma course et arrivais à ma grotte, mon sanctuaire afin de me soulager de tout sentiment. Décidément j'arriverais jamais à garder le contrôle sur moi-même avec lui. Il a toujours eu cette influence sur moi, me déconnectant mon cerveau à chaque fois qu'il me touche, à chaque fois que je sens son odeur, à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, son sourire me faisant vaciller. Je l'aime et je me rend compte à quel point les semaines à venir vont être difficile, je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je devais être dans cette position depuis un long moment car le soleil commençait à se lever. Je me mettais debout doucement quant une ombre apparu devant l'entrée de la grotte.

- Edward si je suis partie c'est parce que je voulais être tranquille! Grommelais-je.

- Bella…c'est Jasper…je voulais…juste parler avec toi…une prochaine fois! 

- Non, entre tu ne me dérange pas! C'est juste que…

- Que tu voulais pas qu'Edward te voit dans un moment de faiblesse! Ajouta-t-il en finissant ma phrase. 

- Je suis si prévisible que ça? Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir, j'essaie de bloquer autant que je peux mais…

- Mais de temps en temps les sentiments sont trop fort, voir incontrôlable! 

Je me mis à rire et Jasper avec moi, on avait toujours était différent et surtout on avait pas de point en commun appart le fait qu'on aime tout les deux Alice même si ce n'est pas de la même manière. Finalement nous parlâmes a peu près de tout avant de revenir à un sujet délicat. 

- Alors que ressent tu vraiment pour Edward? Ne me ment pas, j'irai pas le répéter je te le jure! Me demanda-t-il d'un tond solennel.

- Je l'aime, même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait et j'aime tout les Cullen seulement je ne veux pas que vous intervenez lors du combat,si jamais l'un de vous est tué je ne le supporterai pas. 

- Je comprend tout à fait mais tu n'ai pas obligé d'agir ainsi!

- D'agir comment?

- de faire comme si tu te fichait de tout, que tu te fichais d'Edward! Tu l'aime et c'est réciproque alors arrête de faire comme si tes sentiments n'existait pas afin de combattre! Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu face il essayera de te protéger dans tout les cas.

- Oui mais c'est pas moi qui a besoin d'être protégé, c'est Nessie, c'est votre famille. 

- Tu en ai certaine? 

- Non mais ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! Jasper je veux que tu me jure quelque chose! 

- Tout ce que tu voudras! 

- Promet moi que tu feras respecter à Edward toute mes décisions! 

- Je te le promet! Bon on y va parce que Nessie doit être levée et elle va s'inquiéter! 

- Jasper…

- Oui? 

- Merci! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais et pour ton soutiens! 


	38. Chapter 38

Voici un autre chapitre, je sais que j'ai été longue mais je fais une autre fiction en même temps donc c'est un peu le bordel.

Chapitre 38 : Mon point faible?!

Aov Bella :

J'arrivais à la villa en compagnie de Jasper sous le regard choqué de tout le monde. Edward était tendu mais son visage se décrispa un peu en lisant les pensées rassurantes de son frère. Je me tournais le regard noir vers celui-ci et il me réconforta d'un signe de tête, affirmant que cela n'avait rien à voir au sujet auquel je pensais. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et commençais la préparation du petit déjeuner de ma fille qui déboula en trombe dans la cuisine et se retrouva les pieds en l'air en loupant la dernière marche de l'escalier. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire devant cette scène et ma fille rougit de honte devant sa posture inconfortable qui laissait voir sa petite culotte. Elle s'installa auprès de moi et englouti son omelette à toute vitesse, manquant de peu de s'étouffer. Ma fille était vraiment comme moi, maladroite et gloutonne. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous au terrain de baseball sauf Carlisle et Branda qui surveillaient notre prisonnière. Je commençais à m'étirais afin de me détendre face à cette journée de travail qui allait être très longue! Ma fille participa cette fois jouant la victime à protéger à tout pris. Je mettais l'exercice un cran plus haut en accélérant la cadence. Les progrès ce firent ressentir, Emmett mettait plus de tactique, Jasper de vitesse, Eleazar utilisait ses connaissance en matière de Volturi. Tanya et Kate eurent un entraînement intensif sous le regard étonné de tout les autres.

- Voilà Tanya, tu y était presque! N'ai pas peur de me blesser, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur! La félicitais-je une douleur dans la jambe gauche.

- Kate, quant à toi vise les points vitaux, la tête et le cœur! N'est pas peur j'utilise mon bouclier physique sur ses zones! Continuais-je dans ma lançais.

- Bella, j'ai pas l'impression que je progresse! J'arrive pas à savoir si mes décharges te font mal donc je peux pas juger de leur intensité! Affirma Kate en soupirant.

- Toi non, mais moi oui! A chaque fois que tu me frappe sur mon bouclier sa fait une espèce de pression sur celui-ci, plus la pression est forte plus l'intensité augmente. Affirmais-je en souriant.

- Sérieux! J'ai fait des progrès? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pour ça faudrait prendre quelqu'un qui a déjà reçu une de tes décharges d'avant pour qu'il les comparent! Avouais-je.

- Fait ça sur moi! Affirma Edward et je restais figée.

- Euh…Edward? Commença Tanya.

- Non laisse Tanya, s'il veut souffrir c'est son problème! Grommelais-je.

- Mais Bella…Commença Jasper.

- Jasper! Laisse le faire bordel! Hurlais-je.

- Vous m'expliquez ce qui ce passe?! C'est quoi ses cachotteries?

- C'est pas tes affaires!

- Bella, je le vise où? Demanda Kate soucieuse de ma réaction.

- Évite la tête et le cœur, même si il ne sans sert jamais! J'aurai encore besoin de lui plus tard pour protéger Nessie! Répondis-je sèchement. Mais surtout, balance tout ce que tu as, comme ça on va rigoler un peu! Jasper vient prêt de moi!

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et Kate se rapprocha de lui avec détermination pendant que j'englobais Jasper dans mon bouclier physique afin qu'il ne ressente rien. Edward tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur devant nos yeux. Kate relâcha son emprise et s'écarta de lui afin de le laissé reprendre ses esprits. Jasper essaya de calmer tout le monde mais rien ne se produisit.

- Pourquoi je ne les calmes pas? Me demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Parce que je bloque ton pouvoir à l'intérieur de mon bouclier, y a que moi que tu calme en ce moment! Souriais-je.

- Alors, c'était comment? Demanda Tanya amusée.

- Franchement, super puissant! J'avais l'impression de chauffer de l'intérieur! La prochaine fois essayaient de m'empêcher d'être volontaire! Affirma-t-il avec son souffle court.

- Ils t'ont prévenu, si tu n'écoute pas c'est pas notre problème! Affirmais-je le ton sec.

- D'accord mais toi t'aurais pu me prévenir! Continua-t-il.

- Sûrement pas! C'était vraiment trop jouissif comme spectacle! Rigolais-je à plein poumons.

Nous en restâmes là pour aujourd'hui et deux semaines d'entraînement s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse. Edward fit énormément de progrès et j'en venais à croire que jusqu'à présent il retenait ses coups afin de ne pas me blesser. Nous ne nous adressâmes que rarement la parole Edward et moi, laissant un vide s'installer entre nous. Je laissais mes sentiments se manifester de temps en temps en balançant une bourrade amicale à Emmett, enlaçant Alice, pariant avec Jasper. Mais je ne fis aucun geste de gentillesse envers Edward et il n'insistait pas. Finalement le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru à croire que la mort avait hâte de venir me chercher.

Aov Edward :

Je me lâchais de plus en plus pendant les entraînements, de toute façon Bella ne m'aime plus alors pourquoi retenir mes coups. J'essayais de maintenir mon côté protecteur au placard lors des combats parce que de toute manière elle ne me faisait pas de cadeau lorsqu'elle me balançais un coup. Cependant j'avais toujours cette impression que Tanya et Jasper me cachaient quelque chose, soit pour me protéger, soit pour protéger Bella. Elle était de nouveau chaleureuse avec les autres, à petite dose mais chaleureuse. Moi je les enviés car notre relation ne c'était pas arranger depuis le jour ou Irina lui avait avoué pour Tanya et moi. J'avais envie de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais je ne voulais pas diviser nos force en vue de la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Finalement au bout de deux semaines et demi je craquais, j'en avais marre de tout ça, il fallait que Bella et moi on s'explique et si pour y arriver il fallait que je la batte au combat c'est ce que je ferais! C'est donc avec un pas décidais que je m'engageais vers un nouveau duel avec ma femme.

- C'est mon tour! Criais-je.

- Tu compte encore te faire ridiculiser? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Plus de petit jeu Bella, plus de retenu! Un vrai combat!

- Tu veux mourir? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non! Juste récupérer la femme que j'aime! Affirmais-je déterminé.

- Elle n'existe plus! T'es bouché ou quoi?

- Arrête un peu tes sarcasmes et viens me le prouver! Hurlais-je de rage.

-Edward, non! Intervint Jasper en se positionnant entre nous.

- Laisse le Jasper! Si c'est ce qu'il désire qu'il vienne le prendre par la force! Conclua-t-elle, et je me jetais sur elle.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 : je veux savoir!

Aov Bella :

Edward se jetait sur moi avec rage et je l'esquivais, cependant il était beaucoup plus rapide de moi. Il me plaqua au sol et je l'éjectais grâce à mon bouclier. Il hurla de rage et je me redressais, il tapait de plus en plus fort sur mon bouclier et je perdais tout mes moyens. Il simulait, il analysait tout mes mouvements depuis le début afin de savoir comment me battre! Cette réalité me tapa de plein fouée et je tombais au sol, une douleur à l'épaule. Il continuait à frapper et je tentais de restructurer mon bouclier qui perdait de son intensité. Je me fatiguais trop vite et j'en avait de plus en plus conscience à chaque fois que l'un de ses coups m'atteignais avec force et précision. Mon bouclier céda et je me pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me coupa le souffle. Il se positionna au dessus de mon corps allongé sur le sol, bloquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête afin que je ne puisse pas me dégager.

- Maintenant dit moi! Hurla-t-il.

- Dit moi QUOI? Hein, dit moi QUOI? Braillais-je.

- Dit moi la vérité, toute la vérité! Me supplia-t-il.

- La vérité sur quoi, que veux tu savoir!

- je veux savoir si tu m'as aimé, si tu m'aime encore!

- OUI! OUI JE T'AI AIMÉE ET OUI JE T'AIME ENCORE!

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne veut tu pas de mon aide et de mon amour! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux mourir?

- JE VEUX MOURIR! TU COMPREND! Hurlais-je les sanglots me montant dans la gorge.

- Non! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux mourir alors que l'on pourrait vivre heureux ensemble!

- Jasper, éloigne toi le plus possible! Suppliais-je.

-Non, je ne te…

- Il veut tout savoir je vais le lui dire à lui seulement mais mes émotions seront trop forte pour toi! Ramène Nessie ici dès que Tanya te le dira! Je t'en prie. Le suppliais-je avec énormément de tristesse dans le regard.

- Vas y Jasper! Ordonna Edward.

- Lâche moi maintenant je ne vais pas m'enfuir! Ordonnais-je à Edward.

Il me lâcha les mains et je les posés sur ses tempes afin de faire défiler se qu'il voulais savoir.

Aov Edward :

Elle posa ses mains sur moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Soudains une image commença à défiler dans ma tête, le jour de ma rencontre avec Bella, se qu'elle avait pensé, se que son cœur ressentait. La suivante fut celle où je l'ai sauvé des hommes à Seattle, notre premier dîner en tête à tête, l'instant où elle m'avait vu briller sous le soleil dans la clairière et se bonheur et cette joie avec l'émerveillement. Tout ses sentiments de joie et d'amour à l'égard de notre famille mais surtout de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être Bella, d'être dans son corps lorsqu'elle ressentait toutes ses choses. Puis le moment de la salle de danse avec James, la terreur l'habitant et l'espoir que je ne meurt pas, le feu brillant dans ses veines la faisant se tordre de douleur. Le réveil à l'hôpital avec sa première inquiétude de savoir où j'étais, si j'allais bien. Ensuite le bal avec cette douleur à la jambe et sa trouille de danser. Les moments heureux de sa vie n'arrêtait pas de se dérouler devant ses yeux, avec son bonheur de me voir dans sa chambre avant de dormir. Puis mon départ dans la forêt, la laissant seule, sentir son cœur de déchirer de l'intérieur. Son état limite comateux appart qu'elle marchait, ses tentatives pour se mettre en danger en entendant ma voix sorti tout droit de son imagination. Son saut de la falaise afin de se donner la mort et de ne plus souffrir. Puis nos retrouvaille en Italie et son sentiment d'impuissance face à la douleur que m'infligeais Jane. Son cœur se cicatrisant peu à peu, la douleur remplaçait par le bonheur. L'attaque de Victoria, son désire incontrôlable de me venir en aide et de se sacrifier afin que je vive. Ma demande en mariage et son sentiments de plénitude, son bonheur au moment où j'ai dit oui devant le pasteur. Notre lune de miel, s'arrêtant sur les moindres petit battement de son cœur face au bonheur que je lui apportais, la façon que j'avais de la toucher et qui la remplissais d'un sentiment d'amour infini envers l'être que je suis. Puis l'accouchement et sa douleur qu'elle ressentait pendant la transformation sans pouvoir parler ou même hurlais. Puis une scène au ralenti, son père penchais sur elle, Bella ouvrant les yeux avec la gorge brûlante par la soif et l'odeur de Charlie appétissante à un degré inimaginable. Son retour à elle-même constatant le cadavre froid de son père à ses pieds, vidé de son sang et le regard qu'elle se tira lorsqu'elle croisa un miroir en constatant le sang de son père autour de sa bouche. Puis les Quilleutes et le regard dégoûté de Jacob. Puis la fuite en apprenant que nous l'avions abandonné, le sentiment de son cœur brisé, ne laissant plus qu'un immense trou béant. Ensuite les entraînements et la douleur physique qui diminuait sa douleur intérieur. Ses blessures de plus en plus nombreuse et son amour transformait en une haine inconditionnelle. Puis Dimitri et sa mort, Marcus la poussant à ce battre. Et tout les événements ressent, notre rencontre et ses doutes, le bonheur de connaître sa fille et de retrouver ma famille. Puis la haine s'enlevant peu à peu de son cœur pour redevenir un amour inconditionnel. L'annonce de ma trahison par Irina et de nouveau son cœur en miette, la douleur mélangeais à de la tristesse et de la haine et l'amour ne s'effaçant pas. La torture réel que subit son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, partageais entre l'envie de me tuer et l'envi de m'embrasser. Puis son envie d'en finir avec la vie afin de ne plus souffrir, afin de pouvoir enfin être en paix.

Elle me lâcha et je tombais sur le sol sous le choc de toutes ses émotions. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Bella puisse m'aimer autant. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir fait autant souffrir et malgré tout elle m'aimait, elle m'aimait mais elle souffrait. Mais plus que tout elle ne voulait pas me perdre, elle ne voulais pas que je meurs! Elle ne voulais pas me mettre en danger, elle ne voulais pas que je me blesse à cause d'elle!

- J'ai répondu à ta question! Affirma-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Aov Bella :

Je le regardais retrouver ses esprits suite au récit de mes sentiments et de ma vie avec et sans lui. Je m'écartais alors afin de voir sa réaction dans une position un peu plus confortable.

- J'ai répondu à ta question! Affirmais-je.

- Plus sincèrement que je ne le pensais!

- Au moins un de nous deux est sincère! Grommelais-je.

-Bella…

- Non Edward, je veux plus, je ne peux plus, je n'en peux plus! Pour une fois dans ta vie laisse moi faire au moins ce choix.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurt, je t'aime! Brailla-t-il en saisissant ma main.

- Je sais…mais c'est ma décision je tu as intérêt à la respecter! Tanya appel Jasper et dit lui de me ramener mon téléphone, je dois passer un appel!

- Comme tu voudras Bella!

Jasper arriva avec ma fille et je l'embrassais avec amour sur le front et me saisit de mon téléphone. Je m'écartais légèrement du groupe et composait le numéro. Dès la première sonnerie le téléphone fut décroché par mon correspondant.

- Allo?!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 : Négociation?!

Aov Bella :

Mon correspondant venait de décrocher et tout le monde me regarda perplexe.

- Allo?!

- Aro, ici Bella! Alors comme ça tu veux ma mort?

- Bella, je ne veux pas ta mort, je suis obligé après ce que tu as fait à Marcus!

- Ben voyons, tu savais d'avance que j'arriverais pas à les tuer! Mais prend garde à toi Aro, ça risque de te coûter la vie à toi et tes soldats! Répliquais-je sèchement.

- si c'est pour me menacer, ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler!

- OH, je voulais juste que tu sache que dans votre intérêt, il vaudrais mieux pour vous que personne ne sent prenne au Cullen, sinon…

- Sinon quoi?

- Le massacre que je ferais au sein de ton clan sera dix fois pire que le jour de la saint valentin!

- Message reçut mais notre décision est prise!

- Aro?

- Oui?

- Rendez vous sur le terrain de baseball pour la bataille, Jane connais l'endroit! M'esclamais-je en rigolant et je raccrochais le téléphone.

Je me retournais lentement, leurs yeux étaient remplis de question et de surprises. Apparemment personne ne s'attendaient à ce que j'appelle Aro comme si c'était un pote.

- Eh ben vous en faite un tête! M'écriais-je.

- Euh, Bella tu me fais vraiment peur là! Tu compte vraiment mourir ou pas, parce que si c'est pas le cas c'est pas très intelligent de ta part d'avoir appelais Aro et de l'avoir mis en colère! M'informa Jasper.

- Oh contraire, maintenant ils sont persuadé que vous ne participerez pas au combat! Affirmais-je joyeuse.

- Ah parce que maintenant on a l'autorisation? Demanda Edward.

- Vous pourrez participer mais je ne veux pas que tu me protège ou que tu intervienne si je suis en difficulté, je veux me débrouiller seule! Concluais-je avant de prendre ma fille dans mes bras et de retourner à la villa.

- Euh, on devrait pas s'entraîner à l'attaque? Demanda Kate.

- Non vous êtes prêt! Je veux profiter de ma soirée, et faire quelque chose avec Edward.

- Quelque chose? S'interrogea Jasper.

Je baissais mon bouclier et lui faisait ressentir toute ma tension sexuelle qui était en moi à cause de ma défaite lors du combat d'Edward. Puis je le refermais aussi vite que possible et éclatais de rire face au regard gêné de mon beau-frère. Edward ne dû pas comprendre car il resta longtemps avec un air interrogateur.

-Bella, que c'est-il passé le jour de la saint valentin? Demanda Edward intrigué.

- Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre après mon entraînement quotidiens, et on avait éparpillé plein de bouquet et de carte dans ma chambre. Une vingtaine de mec m'avait demandé d'être leurs valentine, je me suis énervé en voyant le bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans ma chambre et en lisant leurs propos obscène qui était écrit sur les cartes. Aro n'as vraiment pas apprécié que je tue les gardes qui avait fait ça ainsi que leurs messager. Ensuite j'ai envoyé tout les bouquets à Jane avec un doigt de chaque victime dans le bouquet correspondant. Elle a eu la peur de sa vie! Finissais-je en explosant de rire.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'à la maison, puis une fois à l'intérieur j'informais Carlisle de la situation et je préparais le repas pour Branda et ma fille. Elle mangèrent avec bonne appétit et je fis la vaisselle. J'avais prévenue Branda que cette nuit elle dormirait dans la chambre de ma fille et celle-ci fut très heureuse. Ma fille m'embrassa tendrement avant de monter se coucher. Moi j'allais dans le salon et attrapais la main d'Edward afin d'aller dans la forêt. Nous chassâmes ensemble, moi jetant au sol la carcasse de mon cinquième cerf pendant que lui finissait son sixième. Il se redressait lentement lorsque je lui sautais dessus et tombait à la renverse.

- Ça va pas? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup?

Je ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassais langoureusement sur la bouche, lui transmettant toute ma passion et mon amour ainsi que mon besoin de tendresse. Il se laissa faire et au bout d'un court instant déposa ses mains sur mes joues et écarta mon visage légèrement afin de contempler mon regard.

- Bella, je…

- Chut Edward, j'ai plus envie de jouer, j'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est partager un moment seul avec toi, être ta femme en cette nuit.

Je n'eu rien a ajouter, il me pris fermement et m'embrassa avec passion, avec amour mais surtout avec dévotion. Je me relevais et attrapais sa mains et me mettais à courir jusqu'à ma grotte. Il alluma un feu et je m'installais par terre, lui intiment de venir me rejoindre. Il fut hésitant, il devait avoir peur de ma réaction ou bien pensait-il que je me moquais de lui. J'attrapais son visage et le plaquais dos au sol le bloquant entre mes cuisse, un sourire sur mes lèvres et lui arrachais sa chemise. Je l'embrassais sur le front, descendant sur son nez puis sur sa bouche, des baisers furtif mais plein de tendresse. Son souffle fut troublé bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer, je continuais donc ma descente de baiser, l'embrassant sur le menton, puis dans le coup et je descendis enfin sur le torse. Il m'écarta doucement de lui et me déshabilla avec attention, puis enleva son pantalon et resta là à contempler mon corps nue allongé à ses côtés le réclamant tout entier. Enfin il se décida et commença à m'embrasser, caressant ma poitrine et jouant de sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille. Je frissonnais de plaisir, j'avais envie de lui, de tout son être car si je devais mourir je voulais passer cette dernière nuit à ses côtés, frémissante de plaisir. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à mon entrejambe et je succombais au plaisir de son doigté. Il retira sa main experte et s'installa entre mes jambes, continuant à m'embrasser avec amour.

- Bella, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Oui Edward, c'est ce que je veux, c'est toi que je veux! Affirmais le souffle court.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de moi et commença notre fusion de nos deux corps de glace. Il se faisait doux, trop doux et je plaçais mes jambes autour de ses hanches le forçant à accélérer la cadence. Il ne se fit pas prier et augmenta l'intensité de ses mouvement me faisant poussait des cris de plaisir. Je le plaquais au sol et prenait le dessus, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans mon être, me déhanchant au rythme de nos souffle irrégulier. Le moment d'extase atteint son paroxysme et je m'écroulais à côté de lui, épuisais par l'intensité de cet acte et essayais tant bien que mal de faire revenir mon esprit parmi la réalité car celui-ci c'était envolé bien plus haut que le septième ciel!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 : le combat décisif !

Nous étions rentré en direction de la villa et passions notre matinée en famille à rigoler, moi dans les bras d'Edward, ma fille dans mes bras. Je me levais et allais prendre ma douche, l'odeur d'Edward étant imprégné sur moi tout le monde en rigolé. Je fis coulais l'eau chaude et regardé encore cette larme sur mon visage, de toute mes marques sur mon corps c'est celle-ci qui me fasciné le plus. Je me glissais donc sous l'eau bouillante, appréciant son contact sur ma peau de marbre. Cela faisait bien vingt minute que j'étais sous la douche quant le vent s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, révélant leurs présence non loin d'ici. Je sortais avec hâte et m'habillais. Je courus jusqu'au rez de chaussé et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Renesmée, Branda, surveillez Irina et les autres dépêchez vous! Hurlais je en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Que ce passe t-il? Demanda Carlisle.

- ILS ARRIVENT !! Hurlais-je en continuant de courir en direction du terrain de baseball.

Je courrais de plus en plus vite, espérant au plus profond de mon être qu' aucun d'entre eux ne s'approche de la villa. Ma fille était à l'intérieur, il était hors de question qu'elle court le moindre risque. J'entendais Edward courir derrière moi mais il était hors de question de me retourner ou même de ralentir la cadence.

- Bella, attend moi nous combattrons ensemble! Me demanda Edward.

- fait ce que bon te semble mais surtout ne t'occupe pas de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide alors ne fait pas l'idiot!

J'arrivais enfin sur le terrain de baseball et le clan des Volturi était réunit au grand complet. Je me mettais en posture d'attaque attendant que les autres me rejoignent. Edward arriva suivit de tout le reste du clan Cullen et de Denali, sauf Irina qui se trouvait sur surveillance de ma fille. Carlisle avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, j'abandonnais ma posture et m'avançais afin de discuter avec Aro.

- Aro, pourquoi avoir ameuté tout ton clan, serais-tu incapable de me vaincre? Dit-je ironiquement.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, mais je préfère ne pas te sous estimer!

- Alors qui parmi tes soldats veux rejoindre mes rangs? Demandais-je en scrutant leurs réaction.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'un d'entre nous veuille te rejoindre, tu n'as rien d'un chef! Brailla Caïus.

- Théoriquement oui! Selon une ancienne loi des Volturi celui qui tue un roi est en droit de réclamer son trône! Affirmais-je en souriant.

- Tu n'as rien d'une reine! Hurla Jane.

- Vous avez le choix, me rejoindre ou rester avec Aro et Caïus mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai déjà tué un Roi, alors imaginez ce que je suis capable de vous faire! Concluais-je en tournant le dos.

Mes compagnons se rassemblèrent autour de moi et j'élargissais mon bouclier autour d'eux.

- A quoi tu joue Bella? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je l'ai fait douté, je suis sûr que Chelsea me rejoindra si elle arrive à convaincre Alec! Il faut juste les déstabiliser pendant ce temps!

- Pourquoi avons-nous besoins de Chelsea en particulier? Demanda Tanya.

- Pour faire simple son pouvoir influence tout le groupe en resserrant les liens des gardes à celui des Rois, sans elle ils n'ont plus autant de pouvoir sur leurs hommes! Je m'éloignais du groupe et retournais m'adresser au garde.

- Alors avez-vous pris votre décision ? Si vous ne le faite pas maintenant, après il sera impossible de changer de camps!

- Je me joint à toi! Affirma Chelsea en courant à vive allure jusqu'à moi.

- Chelsea! Hurla Alec.

- Non Alec, je t'aime mais j'ai mes opinions, j'en ai marre de toujours passer après ta sœur! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu ferais le même choix que moi.

Alec regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux et parti rejoindre notre camps sans dire un mots. Je contemplais les regards médusés des Rois et de Jane qui se remplissait de fureur. Les gardes commençaient vraiment à hésiter mais Caïus les rappela très vite à l'ordre.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux et nous vaincrons! Affirma-t-il.

- Maman ! Cria ma fille et la chose la plus horrible que je puisse voir se produisit.

Jane entendit ma fille hurlais alors que je me retournais et je vis ma fille plaquais au sol, Jane la mordant et s'abreuvant de son sang. La colère monta en moi avec force et rage et je me jetais sur elle afin de l'écarter. Ma fille suffoquais face au venin de son assaillante et Kate balança une décharge à Jane qui ne s'en releva pas. Je regardais ma fille entrain de mourir, l'englobant dans mon bouclier physique afin que plus personne ne s'approche d'elle. Ma rage explosa en un grondement qui fît trembler tout les vampires autour de moi. Je regardais la blessure au coup de ma fille et soudains j'eu une révélation. Repensant à ce qu'avait fait Edward pour moi lorsque James m'avait mordu je me penchais sur le coup de ma fille et aspirais le sang. Son sang coulais dans ma bouche, rempli du poison que Jane avait inséré en elle.

- Arrête Bella, c'est ta fille, c'est notre fille! Hurla Edward sa voix rempli de sanglot.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, il y avait encore trop de poison en elle, il fallait que ma fille soit tiré d'affaire et après je me vengerais. Lorsque le sang fut propre dans ma bouche je m'écartais rapidement de ma fille qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Alors la fureur que j'avais en moi se déchaîna.

'' _Occupe toi de Nessie, j'ai aspirer tout le poison mais elle est vulnérable''. _Hurlais-je dans ma tête et je me jetais sur les gardes. Je vis Alec et Chelsea combattre côte à côte, tuant trois garde avec grasse. Kate électrocuta l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à la combustions. Tout le monde se battais férocement et je me devais de tuer Aro et Caïus une bonne fois pour toute. Je sautais à la gorge de Caïus mais celui-ci me repoussa facilement, alors je redoublais de puissance lors de mes attaquent et le cloué au sol. Je le tapais de toute mes forces, à coup de point dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décroche d'elle-même.

- Emmett le feu! Ordonnais-je à mon beau frère.

Alice restait en arrière afin de protéger Edward et ma fille pendant que Jasper éliminait ceux qui s'aventuraient jusque là. Je reçu un coup dans les côtes et tombais au sol.

Aov Alice :

J'avais mal interprété ma vision. Bella n'avait jamais était un danger pour sa fille. Ce que j'avais vu dans ma vision, ce que je croyais être Bella entrain de tuer Nessie n'était quant faite une mère sauvant sa fille! Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cru Bella capable de faire ça, et j'étais bien décidé à protéger Nessie plus que ma vie. J'avais fait une lamentable erreur de débutante face à cette vision, je n'ai pas essayé de la voir sur plusieurs angles et j'avais condamné Bella et Edward sans même être sûr de moi.

Aov Edward :

Je restais près de ma fille, la protégeant malgré mon irrésistible envie de venir en aide à ma femme. J'entendais les pensées d'Alice se reprochant son erreur, mais pour le moment seul la vie de ma femme et de ma fille était importante, nous aurons le temps pour les reproches plus tard. Je tuais un garde qui s'était approché lorsque je vis Bella se faire percuter de plein fouet.

- Irina non! Hurlais-je alors que celle-ci recommençais l'assaut.

Soudains Alec attrapa Irina et la plaqua au sol, lui autant ses sens. Mais Irina de débatta et se dirigea vers Aro qui lui arracha la tête. La colère et la rage montèrent dans les yeux de Kate et Tanya qui se jetèrent sur Aro. Celui-ci les repoussa grâce à Rénata, son bouclier personnel. Tanya tua alors la femme de Caïus et Kate celle de Aro, celui-ci grogna de rage prêt à se jeter sur elle mais Chelsea tua Rénata et Bella acheva Aro. Le reste de la garde se rendit alors, ne voulant pas mourir. Des hurlements de joie provinrent de ma famille alors que certains balançaient les cadavres dans le feu. Bella sembla épuiser et notre fille repris enfin connaissance.

- Ma chérie, ça va? Lui demandais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Oui ça va! Où est…MAMAN! Hurla ma fille de terreur.

Je me retournais et contemplais la scène de terreur.

Aov Bella :

Nous avions gagné! J'étais enfin libre, Reine mais libre! Je me relevais alors que j'entendais ma fille crier après moi et tout ce passa en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu ne sera jamais Reine! Hurla Jane qui apparemment avait survécu à l'attaque de Kate.

Sa main se plongea à travers ma poitrine et transperça mon cœur. Mon souffle se fît court et seul le hurlement de l'homme que j'aimais me parvint à l'oreille.

- Bella! Bella, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas!

- Ed… Edward!

- Je t'aime Bella, reste avec moi! Braillait-il.

- Alec emmène moi à Volterra…le tombeau de glace…vite!

- Ah vos ordres ma Reine!

- Non je ne vous laisserez pas faire! Hurla Edward de désespoir.

Alors je détendis mon bouclier afin qu'il entend mes dernières pensées.

'' _Laisse moi partir en paix. Vie! Vie pour notre fille! Elle est une part de moi, une part de nous! Je vous aimes! Je t'aime Edward Antony Masen Cullen! Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours! Prends soin de ma vie et jure moi de rester en vie!''_

- Je te le jure Bella! Et cette fois je tiendrais parole!

- Alec, je vous nomme toi et Chelsea Roi et Reine de Volterra afin de…

- Allons y Alec, Bella ne tiendra plus très longtemps! (Chelsea)

- Partez en paix et veuillez à ce qu'elle soit enterré en Reine. (Carlisle)

Aov Edward :

Ma femme est morte sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Je regardais Alec partir avec le corps de ma femme sous le regard de ma fille en pleure. Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras et la serrer de toute mes forces. Sa mère c'était sacrifié pour qu'elle vive et c'était à moi de la protéger. Malgré l'envie de me tuer en se jour funeste je ne le fit pas afin de tenir ma dernière promesse faite envers ma femme.

Aov Carlisle :

Quel triste jour funeste pour toute notre famille, entre la mort de Irina et celle de Bella la douleurs mettra du temps à se calmer. Je serrais Esmée dans mes bras qui sanglotait dans le salon de la maison. Cette maison qui était tant rempli de joie et de bonheur en présence de Bella nous semble si vide aujourd'hui. Nous allons partir et rester quelque temps avec le clan de Denali, ensemble nous essayerons de surmonter notre chagrin.

Aov Alec :

Courir jusqu'à l'aéroport, courir plus vite. Bella accroche toi, bientôt nous serons à Volterra et nous pourrons soigner ta blessure. Mais le temps presse et elle perd de sa force vital. Ça y est enfin dans l'avion, je me tourne vers Chelsea et l'embrasse afin quel me donne la force et le courage. Elle a toujours était tout pour moi, maintenant plus rien ne nous séparera jamais. Bella gémit et nous nous rapprochâmes de son siège.

- Alec où somme nous? Demanda-t-elle de sa voie faiblarde.

- Presque arrivé Bella! Tiens bon, tu as une famille qui t'attend! Braillais-je


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 : Bella au bois dormant. 

Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état, suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Depuis combien de temps je suis là sans bouger, attendant un signe ou même une voix qui me ramènerai sur terre me tirant de ses ténèbres. Qu'est devenu Edward, ma famille ou bien même ma fille. J'aimerai tant les prendre dans mes bras, les sentir contre moi, mais non je reste là dans le noir. Quant pourrais-je les revoirs? 

'' Bientôt Bella! Tu les reverra bientôt! Il faut que tu t'accroche à ta vie!''

Cette voix je l'a reconnaîtrais entre toute, la voix de mon père. Il a raison une fois encore, il faut que je lutte jusqu'au bout, il faut de je tienne, pour Edward.

'' C'est ça ma fille! Accroche toi! Edward t'attend, ils t'attendent tous''

La voix s'éloigne a présent, il faut que je sorte d'ici, de ses ténèbres, j'ai une famille et une vie qui m'attendent, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. J'entend une nouvelle voix maintenant, elle m'attire vers elle, il faut que je comprenne ce qui ce passe.

- Bonjour, mon amour! Alors Bella c'est enfin réveillé? Demanda Alec.

- Comme tu peux le voir son état n'a pas changé! Cela fait déjà cent ans Alec, tu crois qu'elle se réveillera? 

Alors comme ça, cela fait cent ans que je dort, que je reste là sans bouger. 

- J'ai reçu un carton d'invitation de la part des Cullen, il nous invite pour un mariage. 

Quoi comment ça un mariage, Edward avait juré de m'attendre, il ne peut pas me faire ça, il faut que je me réveil et vite! Fichu bocal! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger, il faut à tous pris que je sorte de là! 

Aov Alec : 

Je venais de rentrer dans la salle de régénération où reposait Bella. Cela faisait 100 ans qu'elle était à l'intérieur du cercueil de verre afin de cicatriser. Son corps n'avait plus de séquelle depuis plus de 30 ans mais pourtant elle ne c'était pas réveillé à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de vivre. J'étais venue voir ma femme, et prendre des nouvelles de Bella. Nous avons laissez croire au Cullen que Bella était morte, ce qui est en quelque sorte le cas vue qu'elle ne bouge pas, afin que si jamais elle ne se réveil pas ils puissent vivre en paix. Je posais la main sur le cercueil et regardais ma femme.

- Bonjour, mon amour! Alors Bella c'est enfin réveillé? Demandais-je malgré que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Comme tu peux le voir son état n'a pas changé! Cela fait déjà cent ans Alec, tu crois qu'elle se réveillera? Me répondit Chelsea complètement démoralisé. Je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa réponse et changeais de sujet.

- J'ai reçu un carton d'invitation de la part des Cullen, il nous invite pour un mariage.

Soudains je sentis une vibration venant du cercueil et je me penchais pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Bella avait les yeux fermés mais sa main bougeais, formant un poing et tapais contre la vitre. Tout à coup la vitre explosa en mille morceau, laissant le cercueil se vider du liquide de régénération. 

- Garde! Apportez des serviettes et des vêtements, vite! Hurla ma femme en se rapprochant de Bella.

Bella ouvra lentement ses yeux, essayant de retrouver sa vue et de vérifier où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa lentement et éjectât toute l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Ma femme l'aida à sortir du cercueil, et la déposa sur un fauteuil. Bella reprit doucement son souffle et j'interceptais les serviettes et les vêtements que le garde m'avait apporté afin de les tendres à Bella. Je regardais ses yeux et vis qu'ils était noir, après cent ans de coma si on peut dire ça, elle était assoiffé. Je courus lui chercher du sang animal car je savais qu'elle ne voudrais plus se nourrir d'humains. J'en pris une grosse marmite et lui apportais en prenant soin de ne rien renverser. Un garde m'apporta un bol et je le remplissais de sang afin de le tendre à Bella.

- Tiens Bella, bois cela te fera du bien! 

Aov Bella : 

J'étais enfin sortis des ténèbres et à présent Alec me tendais un bol de sang afin que je reprenne des forces. Je le regardais encore un peu déboussolé, la main tendu.

- Tiens Bella, bois cela te fera du bien! 

- Merci Alec! Répondis-je en prenant le bol et en le portant sur mes lèvres. Le sang me fit du bien et je redonnais le bol à Alec.

- Tiens Bella, sèche toi! On t'as fait apporter des vêtements! M'affirma Chelsea en me tendant une énorme serviette éponge.

- Merci Chelsea! C'est le mariage de qui? Demandais-je du voix tremblante.

- Euh…tu nous entendez? 

- Oui! Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît! Balbutiais-je.

- Je vais te lire la carte ce sera plus facile! Cher Alec et Chelsea nous avons l'immense honneur de vous inviter à la cérémonie de mariage de Renesmée et de Lucas. Nous serions honoré que vous représentiez Bella par votre présence. Le mariage aura lieu le 13 septembre dans la maison de Forks. Cordialement Edward et Carlisle.

Je posais la main sur mon cœur lorsque j'entendis la lecture d'Alec, ma fille allais ce marié, mon Edward avait tenue sa parole! Je n'avais qu'une envie, foncer les rejoindre et les prendre dans mes bras mais à peine je me suis mise debout que je m'écroulais au sol.

- Va y doucement Bella, il faut que tu récupère des forces! M'affirma Chelsea de sa plus douce voix en me tendant un autre bol.

- Quel jour somme nous? Demandais-je hésitante.

- Le 9 septembre pourquoi? Demanda Alec.

- Parce que j'ai une fille à marier et un mari à retrouver!dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. En combien de temps pouvons nous être là bas? Demandais-je déterminé. 

- Tu peux encore te reposer un peu, nous partirons dans deux jours! Affirma Alec. Je vais faire préparer nos affaires pour le voyage. 

Aov Edward : 

Bella, ma Bella si seulement tu étais encore en vie, tu partagerais se moment de bonheur avec moi aujourd'hui! Tu me manque ma chérie mais j'ai tenu ma promesse et je la tiendrais pour l'éternité. Notre fille a enfin trouvais son âmes sœur, tu l'adorerai j'en suis sûr. Lucas est quelqu'un de formidable, un vrai fils pour moi! Il m'a beaucoup aidé à surmonter ma peine, et il a fait de notre fille une femme comblée. Notre fille te ressemble encore plus, elle me console dans mes moments de doute et elle est ma vie à présent! Si tu nous voyez aujourd'hui tu serais au ange, quoi que je suis sûr que tu es au paradis à nous surveiller de la haut. Tu me manque tellement ma chérie. Alice n'a toujours pas fait son deuil contrairement à nous tous, te voyant dans ses visions un coup vivante ou un coup morte, du coup elle me ferme son esprit afin de ne plus me faire souffrir. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te serrer ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois dans mes bras, te dire que je t'aime et t'embrasser mais c'est impossible et je le sais. Demain c'est le grand jour pour notre fille, elle est surexcité, une vrai pile électrique!

Aov Alice : 

Je finissais de tout ranger dans la maison quant une vision me frappa de plein fouet: Alec et Chelsea arrivant pour la cérémonie, de grand sourire au lèvre nous informant qu'ils avaient un cadeau très spéciale pour notre famille mais surtout pour Edward et Nessie. Soudain je vis Nessie s'effondrer en larmes pleine de joie et Edward courir vers une personne, mais celle-ci est floue. La vision s'arrêta et je la chassais de mon esprit, personne ne pourrait nous rendre heureux comme ça, personne appart Bella. Bella! Cette vision voudrais telle dire qu'elle est encore en vie et qu'elle sera là demain. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, notre Bella et en vie! Calme toi Alice et ferme ton esprit il faut que cela reste secret, si jamais tu as tord tu briserais ta famille! 

Aov Renesmée : 

Maman j'aurai tant aimé que tu soit à mes côtés demain, j'ai tellement le trac mais je sais que Lucas est fait pour moi comme papa ne sera jamais pour quiconque appart toi. Tu nous manque tellement maman. Mes larmes ne cesse de couler lorsque je pense à toi, tu t'es sacrifier pour nous sauver, pour me sauver! Si seulement tu avais rencontré Lucas-tu saurais toi aussi qu'il est fait pour moi. J'ai demandé à Alice, avec l'accord de papa, si elle pouvait faire des bouquets de fleurs correspondant à ton odeur afin qu'elle remplisse la maison et que je ressente ta présence demain lors de mon mariage. Je t'aime tellement maman! 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43: un cadeau de mariage!

Aov Bella:

Nous étions dans l'avion et j'étais impatiente de revoir ma famille, mais surtout mon Edward! Il m'avait terriblement manqué et je savais que c'était la peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois qui m'avait fait sortir de mon coma. Je regardais Alec et Chelsea avec un large sourire, les voir heureux me remplissait de bonheur.

- Reine Bella, je vous ai pris à manger pour le trajet, vous avez l'air exténué! Affirma Félix, mon nouveau garde du corps royal.

- Allons Félix, tu m'as connu quant j'étais humaine, arrête tout ce cérémoniale! Appel moi juste Bella et puis je vais rester avec ma famille donc…

- Désolé de te contrarier Bella mais même si tu ne vivra plus à Volterra tu gardera ton statut de première Reine! Nous te contacterons lorsque nous aurons un problème à régler et tu prendra ta décision même si c'est à distance! Affirma Chelsea.

- D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir porter ça! C'est le symbole de la famille Royale et on en a fait faire un pour ta fille, étant donné que c'est la princesse légitime des Volturi! Ajouta Alec.

- il y a ceci également pour toi mais tâche de ne pas le montrer! Continua Chelsea

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je en ouvrant le paquet.

- C'est le symbole d'appartenance à la famille Cullen, Edward voulait que nous le mettions dans ta tombe, étant donné qu'on leurs à fait croire que tu étais morte! On ne savais pas si tu allais te réveiller on ne…

- Vous avez bien fait! Affirmais en enfilant les deux bracelets. (Sur le poignet gauche celui des Cullen,et sur le droit celui des Volturi.)

Félix me tendit du sang et m'assura qu'il n'était pas humain. Je le bus à toute vitesse et me senti un peu mieux. Une fois l'avion atterri une limousine nous attendaient afin de nous emmener vers ma famille. Je me tortillais dans tout les sens d'impatience mais également d'angoisse et Chelsea me le fit remarquer.

- Du calme Bella, c'est pas ton mariage après tout! Pouffa-t-elle de rire.

- Mais t'as vue comment je suis habillais, non franchement, tu crois vraiment que ça le fait que la mère de la mariée soit vêtu du jean et d'un t-shirt délavé! Grommelais-je.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui as pris ses vêtements dans le dressing à toute vitesse avant de partir et sans y réfléchir? Me demanda-t-elle en retenant un rire.

- Bon, je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix! Souffla Alec. Chauffeur, arrêtez vous à Seattle il faut que ses dames se trouvent des robes pour un mariage!

Chelsea et moi éclatâmes de rire et Alec se joignit à nous dans notre hilarité. Félix lui restait de marbre, l'air préoccupé sur son visage. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et je me demandais pourquoi.

- Félix, ça ne va pas? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu es encore très faible et j'ai peur en ce qui concerne ta santé et ta fragilité. Nous aurions dû t'obliger à rester à Volterra le temps que tu te remette complètement! Ce n'est pas prudent! M'avoua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais papa euh…moi aussi je veux m'amuser! Lui répondis-je en faisant une moue d'un enfant de cinq ans et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Bon un peu de sérieux!Coupa Alec. Bella, tu es notre cadeau et donc il va falloir te cacher un maximum afin que personne ne te remarque! La cape noir est donc obligatoire et bien entendu tu ne dit rien, sinon tu gâchera la surprise!

- Euh…je veux bien tant que tu ne m'enroule pas un nœud rouge tout autour de moi! M'ésclaffais-je en rigolant de plus belle.

- Eh ben, 100 ans dans un cercueil de soin intensif ta pas réussit ma belle, ton cerveau c'est transformé en eau lui aussi? Me demanda Chelsea en souriant.

- Passe 100 ans sans pouvoir parler, bouger, et sans même voir celui que tu aime et ose me dire ensuite que tu serais pas hystérique comme moi! Bougonnais-je.

- Oh mon dieu, elle serait bien pire que toi! Lança Félix en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hé c'est pas gentil! Brailla Chelsea en le tapant sur le genoux.

- Oh c'est fini oui! Sérieux on se croirai en maternelle, et en plus ça se dit Reine de Volterra! Souffla Alec et nous éclatâmes encore plus de rire.

Le chauffeur s'arrêtât enfin à une boutique de robe et Alec et Félix soufflèrent de soulagement, enfin jusqu'à se qu'il rentrent dans le magasin et que Chelsea se serve d'eux comme porte vêtement avant de me tirai jusqu'à une cabine d'essayage. Franchement elle était pire qu'Alice, une vrai furie. J'avais à peine le temps d'enfiler le vêtement qu'elle me tirai déjà hors de la cabine afin que les hommes puissent juger ma tenue. Heureusement que je pouvais plus rougir parce que sinon je serais pire qu'une écrevisse à l'heure qu'il était. Finalement Chelsea acheta toutes les robes car elle n'arrivait pas a ce décider. Moi je commençais à m'effondrer sur le sol mais mon garde du corps me rattrapa à temps.

- Ça va Bella?

- Je suis épuisé, par pitié plus de shopping, plus avec cette furie, même Alice est moins hystérique qu'elle dans une boutique! Les suppliais-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Félix m'installa dans la voiture me donnant de nouveau à boire, hésitant à me faire une remarque avant de se lancer.

- Si tu buvais du sang humains tu reprendrais des forces plus vite Bella!

- C'est hors de question Félix, plus jamais, je ne veux plus! Hurlais-je.

- Oh, t'énerve pas c'était juste une constatation! Me répondit-il en levant les mains vers le ciel comme un gangster devant un officier de police.

Le chauffeur nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Cullen et Alec frappa à la porte. Apparemment la cérémonie ne commencerais que plus tard dans l'après midi. Alice nous ouvrit la porte et je me cachais toute entière sous ma cape noir, Félix me cachant de tout regard indiscret.

- Bonjour Roi Alec, Reine Chelsea! Dit-elle solennellement.

- Alice, auriez vous une chambre ou je puisse me préparer ainsi que ma fille!

- Oh c'est personne timide est donc votre fille! S'étonna-t-elle l'air déçu. Moi je me retenais tant bien que mal de rire afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- vous pouvez vous installer au premier étage dans la chambre d'Edward…

- Es-tu certaine que cela ne le dérangera pas?

- Non vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre! Bonjour Alec, Chelsea, Félix! Répondit Edward d'un tond chaleureux.

- Nous te remercions! Allez vient ma chérie! Me demanda Chelsea en m'agrippant et en fonçant à vive allure jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

- Félix garde la porte! Que personne ne s'approche d'elles! Ordonna Alec d'un tond sec.

Aov Edward :

Toute la maison embaumait l'odeur de Bella et mon pincement au cœur me faisait souffrir le martyr, mais j'avais promis à ma fille donc je ne disais rien. Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la voie de Chelsea venant de la porte d'entrée.

- Es-tu certaine que cela ne le dérangera pas? Demanda-t-elle à ma sœur.

- Non vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre! Bonjour Alec, Chelsea, Félix! Répondais-je d'un tond chaleureux.

- Nous te remercions! Allez vient ma chérie! Fit Chelsea en agrippant sa fille et en l'emmenant jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Félix garde la porte! Que personne ne s'approche d'elles! Ordonna Alec d'un tond sec.

- Nous ne ferons rien pour vous offenser! Affirmais-je alors que Félix était déjà parti.

- Je le sais mon ami, mais ma fille est faible en ce moment, Félix étant son garde du corps il lui obéît corps et âmes! Je sais également qu'il a peur pour elle, donc autant qu'il se détende un peu! Affirma Alec alors que nous nous essayâmes dans le salon.

- Félix est le compagnon de votre fille? Demandais-je curieux.

- Il aimerai bien mais…son cœur est déjà pris! Dit-il avec le sourire.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne m'aventurais pas dans ses pensées afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique le jour du mariage de ma fille. Alice quant à elle avait l'air chamboulé et Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser un peu. Carlisle nous rejoignat au bout de quelques minutes mettant fin au silence qui c'était installé.

- Alors Alec, quel sont les nouvelles de Volterra? Demanda mon père.

- Eh bien, presque l'intégralité de nos troupes se nourrissent maintenant de sang animal, pour les autres nous faisons intervenir les dons du sang! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

- De quoi souffre ta fille? Demandais-je en repensant à notre conversation précédente.

- Elle avait été blessé gravement au court d'un combat, elle a mis longtemps à cicatriser! Félix veut qu'elle prenne du sang humain afin de retrouver ses forces plus vite mais ma fille refuse, même si cela vient d'un don du sang! Avoua-t-il peiné.

- Pourrais-je l'examiner? Demanda Carlisle.

- Pour cela il faudra que je demande son autorisation, elle est très pudique comme vampire! Affirma-t-il en rigolant. Mais si elle accepte Edward devra rester loin d'ici, il l'a beaucoup intimidé et…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je devais allé chasser avec Emmett et Jasper de toute façon! Le coupais-je et mes deux frères déboulèrent dans la pièce en saluant Alec avant de me tirer de force de la maison.

Aov Alec :

Edward venais de partir mais j'attendais encore un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Carlisle, ce que vous allez voir et entendre et très sérieux! Pour notre bien à tous j'aimerais qu'aucun membres de votre famille ne soit dans les parages et surtout qu'Alice ne regarde pas votre avenir! Et une fois que vous aurez vu ma fille il faudra garder vos pensées et ne montrer aucune émotions face à votre clan! Avouais-je solennellement.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance! Je vais congédier ma famille loin d'ici et je vous rejoindrez à l'étage! Affirma-t-il.

Je me dirigeais donc en direction de la chambre d'Edward. Félix me laissa passer et je rentrais à l'intérieur, et fut sous le choc. Bella était recroquevillé sur elle-même et avait l'air à bout de souffle. Chelsea essayais de la calmer.

- Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je affolé.

- Elle est épuisée, elle a besoin de se nourrir! Affirma Chelsea. Cents ans sans manger c'est pas rien, du coup elle doit beaucoup manger en peu de temps!

Je descendais à la cuisine et croisé Carlisle qui finissait de congédier sa famille. Mais elles ne voulaient pas partir car d'après elles il y avait encore énormément à faire avant la cérémonie.

- Cela ne prendra pas longtemps! Rassurais-je. Nous vous appellerons dès que Carlisle aura fini d'examiner ma fille! S'il vous plaît partez maintenant!

- Vous nous informerez si c'est grave? Demanda Esmée de sa voix douce et maternelle.

- Promis! Souriais-je et tout le monde parti me laissant seul avec Carlisle.

- Comment va-t-elle? Me demanda celui-ci voyant mon visage crispé.

- Mal! Il nous faut du sang animal en grande quantité! Affirmais-je en baissant la tête.

Carlisle courut à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'au frigo et sortit une trentaine de pochette de sang.

- C'est du sang animal! Me rassura Carlisle. Bien montons voir cette patiente de sang Royal!

Félix ce tenait toujours devant la porte et nous bloquait le passage. Il céda cependant lorsque je lui ordonnais de me laisser passer afin que ma fille puisse se nourrir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apercevoir Bella à genoux par terre dans les bras de ma femme, toujours dissimulé sous leurs capes. Carlisle s'avança lentement afin de ne pas les effrayer et posa le sang au sol pendant que Chelsea me rejoignais. Carlisle posa ses mains sur la cape et enleva sa capuche, ne pouvant pas retenir un cri du stupeur lorsqu'il vit enfin le visage de Bella qui une fraction de seconde plus tard lui sauta au coup et l'enlaça tendrement.


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapitre 44 : Rencontre avec Carlisle._

_Aov Bella: _

_Nous nous précipitâmes dans la chambre avec Chelsea et refermèrent la porte une fois entrée. Je regardais tout autour de moi, comme si je retrouvais ma vie après tant d'année, ce qui était le cas en réalité. Je me dirigeais vers le lit, caressant la couette, touchant la tête de lit en bois afin de vérifier que j'étais bien présente en ses lieux, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me tournais ensuite vers la commode où se trouvait une photo d'Edward et de moi encore humaine, ainsi qu'une représentant ma fille et lui. J'eu un pincement au cœur en réalisant que lorsque j'étais revenu la première fois je n'avais même pas pris le temps de faire une photo de nous trois. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les livres toujours sous le regard attentif de Chelsea, et contemplais les ouvrages. Je remarquais alors une étagère avec quelque livres bien séparé des autres et constatais à leurs odeur que tous m'appartenait. J'y trouvais également les photos que j'avais prise avant de mettre le feu à la demeure que m'avait fourni Aro, rien que de repenser à lui et à ce combat qui avait mal tourné pour moi me glaça le sang. Je continuais donc ma visite en regardant la collection de Cd d' Edward, m'arrêtant une fois encore sur une pochette où se trouvait une photo de nous deux et l'ouvris. C'était la compilation de musique qu'il m'avait offerte lors de mon anniversaire qui avait mal tourné à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. Je finis par le dressing m'imprégnants des odeurs des tissus, de l'odeur enivrante de mon mari très présente en ce lieu. Je me dirigeais vers le milieu de la chambre regardant Chelsea déballer toute les robes achetées en ce jour et me sentit tombait au sol. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mes esprits, la blessure que m'avait infligé Jane me faisant souffrir et la sensation de soif brûlant ma gorge intensément. Chelsea se pencha vers moi et compris tout de suite que ça n'allais pas, mais alors vraiment pas! Je n'avais plus de force, et la soif ainsi que la douleurs augmentaient intensément au point où je n'arrivais même plus à bouger. Chelsea me serra fort dans ses bras tentant de me consoler mais également pour éviter sa crise de panique. _

_- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Alec en rentrant dans la chambre._

_- Elle est épuisée, elle a besoin de se nourrir! Affirma Chelsea. Cents ans sans manger c__'__est pas rien, du coup elle doit beaucoup manger en peu de temps!_

_Je resserrais ma main autour de ma gorge afin de me retenir de parler. Alec se précipita hors de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait ni même à qui il parlais, j'avais trop mal et trop soif pour me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au bout d'un instant j'entendis Alec ordonnais d'un tond agressif à Félix de les laissaient entrer. Ils sont deux? Par pitié pas Edward! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça! Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur! Je m'agrippais férocement à Chelsea qui sentait très bien la panique monter en moi. Inspirais un grand coup et constatais que ce n'était pas l'odeur d'Edward qui rentrait dans la pièce, c'était celle de Carlisle. C'est donc avec un léger soulagement que je relâchais Chelsea afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre son mari. Carlisle s'approcha lentement de moi et déposa une trentaine de poche de sang à mes côté et se plaça devant moi. Je constatais alors que j'avais toujours ma cape car celui-ci m'hottât ma capuche pendant que je redressais ma tête afin de pouvoir me plongeais dans son regard. Il poussa un cri de surprise et je pu lire dans son regard tout sa joie, son bonheur et son amour remonter d'un coup dans ses iris doré. Je me jetais alors à son coup, l'enlaçant avec tout mon amour et mon affection, le serrant fort contre moi de la même façon qu'un enfant serrant sa famille après avoir était séparé d'elle part la force. Mon corps tremblait sous mes sanglots de joie et Carlisle me rassurais en me caressant mes cheveux puis mon dos. J'étais si heureuse que j'aurai voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures mais la douleur revint ainsi que la soif et je me desserrais alors de mon beau père afin de pouvoir prendre un poche de sang de façon hésitante. _

_- Tu peux en prendre sans crainte Bella, c'est du sang animal! Affirma-t-il en me contemplant avec admiration et une joie sans pareil. Tu nous as tant manquais Bella! Ajouta-t-il en posant ma tête contre son torse alors que j'aspirais le sang de la poche._

_- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi Carlisle! Balbutiais-je en reposant la pochette vide. _

_- Comment ce fait-il que tu soit encore en vie? Comment est-ce possible. _

_Je le regardais puis me tournais vers Alec et Chelsea en prenant une autre pochette. C'est Alec qui pris donc la parole pendant que je continuais à me nourrir sous le regard attentif de Carlisle. _

_- Le jour où Jane à blessé Bella nous l'avons conduit à Volterra sous ses ordres, elle avait mentionné devant vous le tombeau de glace! _

_- Effectivement mais je ne comprend pas? Dit Carlisle._

_- Le tombeau de glace est un cercueil qui comporte du liquide de régénération, permettant au vampire atteint de grave blessure de guérir plus vite! Ils ne peuvent être utilisé que par la famille Royale ou dans certains cas par un combattant ayant un statut haut placé._

_- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit! Brailla Carlisle._

_- Parce que Bella est tombé dans une espèce de coma avant d'entrer dans le cercueil, ne sachant pas si elle allait ce réveiller on vous as fait croire sa mort! Il y a trente ans son corps était totalement guéri mais elle ne c'était pas réveillé! _

_- Quant c'est-elle réveillé? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

_- Je me suis réveillais il y a 5 jours quant j'ai entendu Alec dire qu'il y avait un des Cullen qui se marié! J'ai paniqué, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre encore une fois et j'ai pas supporté! C'est là que je me suis réveillée! Concluais-je après avoir fini toute les pochettes de sang. _

_- Tu aurais dû rester à Volterra, te soigner! _

_- Pas besoin de rester couché lorsqu'on a un médecin comme beau père! Affirmais-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire._

_- Tu va rester là le temps que je m'organise auprès de ma famille sans qu'il me pose des question au sujet de mes aller-retour dans cette chambre! _

_- Carlisle surtout ne leurs dites pas que ma prétendu fille est Bella! C'est une surprise pour Renesmée et pour Edward! Un cadeau de mariage en quelque sorte! Conclua Chelsea. _

_- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi! Affirma Carlisle en sortant de la chambre. _

_J'attrapais une robe longue échancré couleur bleu nuit et fonçais dans la salle de bain. J'allumais l'eau chaude et savourais se moment de détente. Je me sentais bien sous la douche même après avoir passé 100 ans entouré d'eau._

_Aov Carlisle:_

_J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir revue notre Bella, vivante mais si faible. Je comprenais maintenant le fait qu'il voulait la nourrir de sang humain, cents ans sans se nourrir causerais la morte de n'importe quel vampire, mais Bella c'était battu. Elle était sorti de son coma par peur de perdre son amour, l'amour d'Edward, à croire qu'elle n'a jamais existait que pour lui. Un amour indestructible voilà ce qui les unis et même la mort n'a rien pu faire pour les séparer. Je dois éviter de penser à cela, Edward va bientôt revenir ainsi que toute la famille, tiens voilà déjà Alice qui rapplique. Elle a l'air de se poser une multitude de question, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y répondre. La surprise doit être total pour eux, comme elle a été pour moi. Elle s'approche de moi ainsi que le reste de la famille que dois-je faire?_

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alice. _

_- Une réunion de famille s'impose! Affirmais-je. Que tout le monde me rejoigne dans le salon! _

_- Ça doit être très sérieux! S'écria Rosalie. _

_- Je vais chercher les autres? Demanda Renesmée._

_- Pas la peine! Edward arrive avec Emmett et Jasper! Confirma Alice._

_J'attendais patiemment dans le salon que toute ma famille me rejoigne avant de commencer mes explications. Alec m'avait rejoint afin d'approuver ce que j'allais leurs avouer. Ma gorge commença à se nouer lorsque je vis Edward s'assoire en face de moi, essayant de capter mes pensées. Malheureusement pour lui je récitais un court sur l'anatomie humaine et sur la sexualité incluant toutes les maladies transmissible par l'acte sexuel. Il tira un air dégoûté et arrêta de me fixer. _

_Aov Edward : _

_Je venais de franchir le sol de la cuisine quant Alice m'agressa avec l'une de ses pensées. '' __Réunion de famille urgente dans le salon, ordre de Carlisle! Il nous a chassé tout à l'heure sans explication, m'interdisant de voir son avenir! Ça présage rien de bon! '' _Je l'a regardé intrigué puis me dirigeais rapidement au salon où nous retrouvâmes Carlisle et Alec. Mon père pris place sur son fauteuil et Alec resta debout derrière lui, le regardant d'un air sérieux puis nous dévisageant les uns après les autres. Intriguais par ce comportement sérieux en ce jour de fête j'entrais dans les pensées de mon père afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ce que j'entendis me donna une envie de vomir, un débat sur l'anatomie des parties génitale de la femme suivit de toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Je sortais vite de sa tête afin de chasser toutes ses horreurs et me ressaisissait, il me cachait bien quelque chose mais quoi? 

-Bon maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je tiens à vous parler d'un sujet grave mais délicat! Dit-il d'une voix solennel. 

- Que ce passe t-il Carlisle, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi tendu! S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Certains de vous on pu apercevoir ma fille. Dit Alec.

- Enfin, vite fait juste sa silhouette! Affirma Alice et je hochais la tête.

- elle ne se montre pas car elle a été gravement blessé! Répondu Alec d'un tond sec.

- Elle va bien au moins? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Justement non! Elle est resté longtemps dans une espèce de coma et ça santé m'inquiète! Elle va rester dans la chambre d'Edward afin de ne pas trop bouger! 

- Peut-on faire quelque chose? Demandais-je un poids sur le cœur. 

- Oui! Il me faut du sang animal et en grande quantité, elle n'as pas mangé pendant tout son coma. Et il lui faut du calme donc j'attend de vous que vous ne la dérangiez pas. Je me chargerais de lui transmettre le sang que vous m'apporterez.

- Carlisle je peux reporter le mariage si…commença ma fille.

- Non! Ma fille voulais absolument te transmettre son cadeau se soir, si tu déplace la cérémonie pour elle, elle ne le supportera pas! Supplia Alec.

- Pourquoi ne prend t-elle pas du sang humains, elle reprendrais plus vite des forces? Demandais-je curieux.

- Parce qu'elle admire ta femme, elle admire Bella! Pour elle boire le sang humain et un signe de faiblesse! Affirma Félix qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Que ce passe t-il? Il y a un problème? S'inquiéta Alec ainsi que Carlisle. 

- La princesse réclame Alice! Elle souhaiterai s'entretenir avec elle, apparemment au sujet de look et maquillage! Votre femme descend dans un instant! Affirma-t-il en remontant en direction de ma chambre. 

- Euh…Alice tu devrais y aller! Pour le reste de la famille, les garçons essayez de nous ramener du sang, les autres préparez la salle! Conclua Carlisle en emboîtant le pas à Alice. 

Nous repartîmes en direction de la forêt, essayant d'attraper des gibiers. Bizarrement j'étais bouleversé par l'annonce de Carlisle, il avait l'air impuissant comme je me suis senti lors de la mort de Bella. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle vive afin de me racheter de n'avoir pas pu sauver Bella! 

Aov Alice : 

Je me dirigeais d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward avec énormément de trac je dois l'avouer car si la princesse n'avait pas voulu montrer son visage c'est qu'elle devait être défiguré. Comment devais-je réagir? Ne pas paniquer surtout Alice c'est pas parce que t'arrive pas à voir ce qui va se passer que tu va mourir! Tu n'aura qu'à te comporter comme avec Jasper. Une fois devant la porte avec Carlisle juste derrière moi je fis signe à Félix de m'ouvrir. 

- Carlisle vous devez rester dehors, sur ordre de la princesse! Je viendrai vous chercher si nécessaire. Affirma Félix d'une voix sec.

- Alice! S'écria Chelsea. Entre ma fille t'attend! Ben alors n'ai pas peur elle va pas te manger! Rigola-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. 

- Euh… d'accord! Dis-je en regardant le sol et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Carlisle avant de refermer la porte.

Soudains la princesse se jeta sur moi, enveloppé dans sa cape noir, m'immobiliser contre la porte avec tout son corps, m'empêchant de hurler en mettant sa main contre ma bouche. Soudains un léger sourire se fit apercevoir puis tout en redressant sa tête la jeune femme enleva sa cape pour me dévoiler son visage. BELLA!!! Elle est en vie, comment, pourquoi, quant! Je me remuais de plus en plus.

- Alice, chut! J'ai besoin que tu sois discrète, c'est une surprise! Chuchota ma Bella avec un sourire sur les lèvres, je hochais la tête afin d'approuver.

- Bella! Chuchotais-je, Tu m'as tant manqué! 

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Alice! Dit-elle en s'affaissant sur le sol.

- Bella ça va? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? 

- A boire, si ça te dérange pas! Avoua-t-elle doucement en me souriant. 

- Je vais en prendre à la cuisine, attend moi! 

Je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers Carlisle, lui demandant du sang pour notre invité malade. Il pris des pochettes dans le garage, il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine, et monta avec moi afin de voir notre Bella. Une fois que nous étions tout les deux à l'intérieur de la pièce, je me posais au côté de Bella. Elle avait une mine affreuse, j'avais mal pour elle.

- Bella, tu as mal quelque part? Demanda Carlisle.

- Non, enfin…un peu à l'endroit où Jane m'a blessé…mais c'est surtout la soif que j'ai du mal à étancher! Affirma-t-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

- T'as pas manger depuis combien de temps? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Bah, en fait avant que Carlisle descende vous parler j'avais avalé 30 pochette de sang, mais…

- T'a faim après tout ça? Demandais-je ahuri.

- Chut Alice, tu vas tout gâcher! Ordonna Carlisle, Je redescends à la cuisine afin qu'on ai pas l'air suspect! 

Aov Bella : 

Carlisle était revenu me voir avec Alice puis étant donné que notre petit lutin n'arrive pas à être silencieuse très longtemps il était reparti avant qu'un autre membre de la famille ne déboule afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Je pris du sang et commençais à le boire lorsqu'à me rappela à l'ordre.

- Alors! S'impatienta-t-elle. Comment ça se fait que t'as autant soif? 

- Je suis restais dans un coma pendant 100 ans Alice, je me suis réveillais ya 5 jours! Mon corps me réclame 100 de nourriture c'est tout, pour le moment je dois reprendre des forces!

- pourquoi tu m'as fait venir? 

- Non mais t'a vu ma tête! 100 ans dans un bocal ça arrange pas les choses! J'ai trouvé ma robe mais pour la coiffure et le maquillage je suis complètement largué! Avouais-je tête baissé. 

- Je m'occupe de ton maquillage, mais pour ta coiffure j'aimerai que ce soit Rose qui s'en occupe, elle sera tellement heureuse de te revoir! 

- C'est le mariage de Renesmée, pas le mien! Je veux pas lui faire de l'ombre! 

- Mais non! Pendant ce temps, je pourrais éloigner Esmée et Nessie et Carlisle fera décamper les garçons! 

- Je suis morte de peur Alice! Avouais en la voyant se pencher vers moi avec une trousse de maquillage. 

Nous éclatâmes de rire, enfin moi discrètement, et la séance de torture commença!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 : Elle ne veut pas te voir! 

Aov Bella : 

Alice commença à m'installer sur un fauteuil afin de me maquiller. Je continuais à me nourrir, laissant ma belle sœur s'occuper de moi comme elle me l'avais si bien dit. Je restais donc les yeux fermés, laissant Alice ce servir de moi comme d'une poupée. Je dois avouer que c'était agréable bien que les crèmes et soins pour le visage afin d'assouplir la peu ne serve strictement à rien. Mais je l'a laissé faire car elle m'avait tant manqué, son excentricité et son débordement d'énergie, tout en elle m'avait manqué. Elle me lança des petites blagues afin de me détendre et je riais de bon cœur avec elle lorsque soudains la pire chose se produisit.

- Alice, le viens coiffer…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hurla Rosalie en me voyant tourner la tête vers elle.

Je remettais ma capuche et me précipité sur elle afin de l'empêcher de continuer à hurlais mais Emmett et Jasper déboulèrent dans la chambre. Emmett m'envoya un coup de poing et me fit valser à travers la pièce. Rosalie le retint pendant Alice refermait la porte alors que Félix c'était mis en posture défensive devant moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me mettre debout en m'appuyant sur Félix qui se détendit au contact de ma main sur son bras. 

- Qu'est's t'a fait à ma femme? Hurla Emmett.

- Mais elle m'a rien fait Emmett, j'ai été surprise c'est tout! Affirma la blonde en me souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jasper. 

- Félix, éloigne Edward de la maison s'il te plaît! Demandais-je à voix basse.

Félix s'éloigna de moi, en grondant au passage Emmett, et sorti de la pièce afin de distraire Edward suffisamment longtemps. Moi je tombais de nouveau au sol sous le regard pétrifié de Rose et d'Alice. 

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Rosalie en se rapprochant lentement de moi.

- T'y es pas allé de main morte Emmett! Jasper s'il te plaît tu peux me donner une pochette? Demandais-je fébrile.

- D'abord on veux savoir pourquoi Rosalie à hurlé comme une tarée! Grommela Emmett en croisant ses bras sur son torse, bloquant son frère l'empêchant de s'approcher de moi.

- Si je ne mange pas je vais mourir! Suppliais-je silencieusement.

- Et alors, que veux tu que ça me face? Répondit sèchement le gros nounours.

- Eh ben, toi qui as toujours était le plus adorable des Cullen, le temps te réussit pas mon vieux, il t'as transformé en Edward! Rigolais-je.

- ah ah! Mais c'est qu'elle essaie d'être drôle la petite princesse! Affirma-t-il sèchement

- Tu nous connais? Demanda Jasper surpris.

- Malheureusement oui! Soufflais en souriant. 

- Je ne comprends pas! Grommela Emmett en serrant les poings.

- Promettez moi de ne pas hurler à votre tour, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde débarque ici! Affirmais-je doucement.

Il hochèrent tout les deux de la tête. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et enlevais ma capuche. Rosalie me fit un immense sourire et je vis de la joie pétiller dans son regard, jasper lui fut complètement choqué. Emmett me sauta dessus et commença à me faire tourner en l'air au dessus de sa tête en rigolant. Ils étaient tous heureux de me voir et cela me réchauffa le cœur. 

- Emmett, pose moi, je vais être malade! Suppliais-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

- Euh oui…pardon Bella! Attend…tiens! Me dit-il en me donnant du sang.

Je leurs racontais donc mon histoire, Rosalie me coiffant les cheveux, Jasper me questionnant sur ce cercueil, Emmett me balançant des petites vannes afin de me faire rire et Alice sautant de joie dans toute la pièce. J'étais heureuse et comblé, Esmée nous avait rejoint en ne voyant personne redescendre. Elle me sauta au coup, sanglotant de joie à l'idée de m'avoir de nouveau auprès d'elle. 

- Bella ma chérie, je suis si heureuse…Nessie, il faut que je…

- Non Esmée! C'est une surprise! J'irai la voir plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je reste calme, les émotions forces ne me réussissent pas trop pour l'instant! 

- Et Edward, il va…

- Edward attendra! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état! Il faut que je me nourrice encore. 

- Bella, Edward arrive, il t'a apportait une proie! Si j'étais toi je couvrirais les autres de ton bouclier mentale! Et vite! M'informa Félix d'un tond glaciale.

- Je peux pas j'ai pas assez de force! Grommelais-je. 

- Tout le monde dans la salle de bain! Vite! Cria Alice. 

- Surtout ne pensaient pas à moi! Leurs affirmais-je en abaissent ma capuche. 

- Princesse? Je ne veux pas vous déranger…je…

- Entrez, mais ne me regardez pas je vous en prie! Dit-je d'une voix roque afin de donner le change. 

- je vous ai apporté un puma, j'espère que vous aimez? Me demanda-t-il timidement. 

- Posez le devant moi et assaillez vous! Affirmais-je.

- Je peux vous posez une question? 

- suis-je obligeais d'y répondre? Demandais-je un léger sourire au lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non je…je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue ici? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté à Volterra pour vous soigner? Demanda t-il en serrant les poings.

-Oh… eh bien, parce que votre père est le meilleur médecin sur cette terre, puis j'ai un cadeau très spéciale pour vous et votre fille de la part de Bella! Répondis-je sereine.

- Puis savoir ce que c'est? 

- Non, c'est une surprise! Votre fille aura le sien avant de marcher vers l'autel et vous plus tard dans la soirée! 

- très bien, je vais vous laisser manger! Dit-il en se levant.

- j'aimerai partager mon repas avec vous si vous me le permettez! Repris-je lentement.

- Ce serait un honneur…euh comment vous appelez vous princesse? 

- Bel…Bellinda! Balbutiais-je. 

Il se positionna à mes côtés et je gouttais la proie à pleine dents. Quant la carcasse de l'animal fût à moitié vide je m'arrêtais et laisser Edward boire à son tour. Mais quelque chose se passa à l'intérieur de moi, la pointe à mon cœur se fit d'une intensité tel que sans le vouloir je mordis Edward dans le coup, m'abreuvant du propre sang de mon mari. Mon cœur se soulagea et la douleur se retira de mon cœur, me redonnant une force incroyable. Soudains je me retrouvais dehors, cloué au sol par Emmett et Jasper. Qu'avais-je fait? Maa soif avait faillit tuer l'homme que j'aimais! 

Aov Edward : 

J'étais entrain de me nourrir du repas que la princesse Bellinda m'avais gracieusement proposé de partageais lorsque je sentis une douleur dans mon coup. Elle m'avait mordu, pire encore elle me vidait de mon sang. Mais quelque chose se passa à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose de bizarre, une sensation complètement étrange. La peine, la douleur qui était encré en moi depuis la perte de ma Bella diminué peu à peu, ne laissant place qu'à mon sentiment d'amour envers ma défunte femme. J'étais rempli d'un sentiment de plénitude, comme si le court d'un instant ma Bella était à côté de moi. Soudains j'eu envie de la repousser de toute mes forces, l'empêcher de me retirer tout ce à quoi ma femme avait souhaité. J'émis un sifflement à peine audible et mes frères sortirent de la salle de bain, un regard rempli d'horreur face à la scène qui se passait devant leur yeux. Emmett et Jasper se saisirent de Bellinda et sautèrent par la fenêtre, m'empêchant de croiser le regard de la personne qui avait faillit me tuer. Rosalie et Alice se jetèrent sur moi, essayant de me calmer et Félix se joint à elles afin de m'immobiliser. Tout à coup un hurlement de tristesse provenant de l'extérieur se fit entendre jusqu'à moi, résonnant dans ma cage thoracique comme un appel de détresse. Sans attendre je bondissais hors de ma chambre et me précipitais sur la princesse recroquevillait sur le sol, cachant son visage entre ses bras. Je l'a blottissais contre mon torse sans regarder son visage, car cela m'importais peu.

- Je suis désolée…Edward! Balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je vous pardonne votre altesse, je vais bien…je

- Chérie, est-ce que sa va ma puce! Cria Alec en s'emparant de sa fille et en la serrant contre lui.

- Il faut que je parle à Carlisle! Edward tu m'as sauvé la vie! Affirma-t-elle en se calmant et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de mon père.

- Papa! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? Demanda ma fille.

- Je ne sais pas c'est…étrange! Balbutiais-je à ma fille qui me serrais dans ses bras.

- Je vais la tuer! Hurla-t-elle.

- Non! Protestais-je. Va te préparer, nous réglerons cette histoire après le mariage! 

- Edward, viens chasser, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces! Affirmèrent mes frères et je pus constater dans leurs regard que mes yeux était noir. 


	46. Chapter 46

Salut à tous mes lecteurs! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews car elle me donne envie de continuer! En se qui concerne la phrase '' tu m'a sauvé la vie Edward'' dans le chapitre précédent, beaucoup d'entre vous se pose des questions, donc la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre!

Je tiens à vous rappelez que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer! Bonne lecture à tous!

…

Chapitre 46 : tu m'as sauvé la vie!

Aov Edward :

Je courrais dans la forêt afin de trouver de quoi étanché ma soif, survenue après que la princesse ai bu de mon sang. Elle n'en n'avait pas bu plus de deux gorgées mais cela m'avait complètement épuisé. Mes frères ne dirent rien pendant la course, sûrement encore trop choqué par se qu'ils avaient vue quelques minutes plutôt. J'essayé de lire dans leurs pensées mais très vite je refermais mon esprit. Emmett n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Rosalie en tenue coquine entrain de se tortiller devant lui et Jasper imaginait Alice et lui faisant l'amour. Décidément aujourd'hui ils avaient tous l'esprit perverse. Tous sauf une, la princesse à qui d'ailleurs je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées. Cela me fit sourire, elle ressemblais à Bella sur certains point mais malheureusement ce ne pouvais pas être elle. J'accélérais la cadence afin de soulager ma soif et de vider mon esprit entièrement, espérant pouvoir me soulager de la perte de ma femme. Trois cerf et un puma plus tard et me voilà rassasié, mais l'image de Bella revint à la charge comme un rappel à ma souffrance disparût. Nous retournâmes tout les trois à la maison, finissant la décoration du jardin. C'était étrange car je trouvais que la princesse sentait fort le freesia alors qu'elle était resté tout le temps dans ma chambre. Je devais me faire des idées, en même temps, avec tout les bouquets de fleurs disposés de part et d'autres de la villa mon sens olfactif devait sûrement être détraqué. Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cette impression que tout le monde me cache quelque chose au sujet de la princesse!

Aov Bella :

J'étais presque dans le bureau de Carlisle lorsque j'entendis ma fille crier de l'extérieur qu'elle allait me tuer. Cela me fit souffrir et je me dû me retenir afin de ne pas courir vers elle et de lui montrer mon visage et de la prendre dans mes bras. Edward ne devait pas me voir tout de suite, il devait attendre encore un peu afin que la surprise soit total.

- Bella, que c'est-il passé ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer! Avouais-je tête baissé.

- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, n'est pas peur de parler! Ajouta Alec d'une voix douce.

- A chaque fois que je tombais par terre, j'étais entièrement vidée de mes forces mais le pire c'était que mon cœur me faisait souffrir le martyre.

- C'est sûrement dû à la blessure de Jane! Affirma Alec.

- Oui mais le problème, jusqu'à présent, c'est que j'avais beau me nourrir en surdose, la soif disparaissait mais pas la douleur au cœur. A chaque fois que ma douleur au cœur apparaissait la soif revenait mais pas mes forces.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ta blessure au cœur qui t'épuise et te donne aussi soif. Insista Carlisle.

- Oui! Mais lorsque j'ai bu deux gorgées du sang d'Edward, la douleur au cœur à disparut et mes forces était…

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Alec à Carlisle.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais je crois que Bella, lors du combat avec Jane, avait perdu trop de son sang. Généralement un vampire lorsqu'il boit du sang, il l'intègre au sien et le modifie avant qu'il ne soit digéré intégralement. Malheureusement dans le cas de Bella, elle n'as pas assez de sang vampire dans son organisme et celui-ci n'arrive pas à faire son travail. Je pense que le sang d'Edward dans l'organisme de celle-ci a dû l'aider.

- Elle est sauvé alors?

- Malheureusement je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois que le sang une fois qu'il sera digérer par l'organisme redeviendra comme avant. Mais là encore je ne suis sûr de rien! Conclua Carlisle.

Je réalisais alors ce que venait de dire mon beau père, soit je suis guéri et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, soit je serais obligée de m'abreuver du sang de mon époux régulièrement sans savoir se qui pourrait se passer à l'intérieur de son organisme. En clair soit je suis sauvé, soit je risque de tuer mon mari un soir si ma douleur devenait trop forte. J'étais complètement clouée au fond de mon siège, priant pour que se soit la première réponse. A ce moment là j'en étais même venue à la conclusion qu'il aurait mieux vallu que je meurs mais les visages rempli de bonheur de la famille Cullen me firent changer d'opinion. Je devais m'accrocher, je ne devais pas être triste ni même perdre espoir, après tout j'avais survécu alors il était temps à présent que je vive.

Aov Renesmée :

J'étais montée dans ma chambre afin de me calmer et je regardais la photo de maman. Maman c'était sacrifié pour moi, pour papa et cette princesse de pacotille avait faillit de le tuer. Le pire c'est que mon père prend sa défense, il devait sûrement ce dire que si elle le tué il n'aurait pas rompu la promesse qu'il avait fait à ma mère. Au fond de moi j'espérais que ce ne soit pas ça, j'avais déjà trop de remord à avoir trouvé Lucas. Mon père semble heureux que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur mais j'ai surtout peur qu'une fois que je serais partie en lune de miel il ne se tue. Mon père et le seul lien qui me rappel maman, même si je sais que celle-ci vie pour l'éternité dans mon cœur et que je suis à moitié elle. Mais être a moitié maman ne suffit pas à faire le bonheur de papa et je le sais parfaitement. Les larmes coulaient, chaude et salée, le long de mes joues et je les essuyais rapidement en entendant des bruits de pas derrière moi.

- Nessie?

- Oui?

- Viens ma belle, Alice et Esmée t'attendent dans ma chambre, nous allons te préparer pour la cérémonie! Affirma ma tante Rosalie de sa voie la plus douce.

Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la chambre puis j'entrais dans la salle de bain, ma grand-mère et mes tantes avaient un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça? Demandais-je énervée.

- Voyons Nessie, c'est ton mariage! Tu devrais être heureuse! Affirma Esmée les sourcils froncées.

- je suis heureuse mais je le serais encore plus une fois que cette princesse sera partie! Affirmais-je d'un tond sec.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je suis sûr que tu changera d'avis en l'a voyant! Conclua Rosalie.

Je ne continuais pas la discutions et laissais les femmes de ma famille me pomponner. Rosalie me coiffa et Esmée m'aida à enfiler la robe de mariée de ma mère que nous avions gardé et rangé avec soin. Ensuite Alice commença à me tartiner le visage de soin et de crème. Je restais donc là sans bouger, laissant les crèmes faire leurs effet lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'ouvris même pas les yeux pour regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer lorsque soudains j'entendis sa voix et la colère monta à l'intérieur de moi.

- Que faite vous ici? Grommelais-je.

- Je suis venue vous apporter deux cadeau de la part des Volturi! Avoua la princesse en baissant la tête, sa cape m'empêchant de voir son visage.

- Posez les là et partais! Braillais-je.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas le droit! Je dois m'assurer que les cadeaux te plaise!

- Mes tantes vous diront ma réponse! Affirmais-je sèchement.

- Non Nessie! Personne ne dira quoi que ce soit! Laisse là te donner ses cadeaux! Affirma Alice d'un tond qui semblait être un ordre.

- Dépêchez vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire! Concluais-je en me saisissant d'une boîte dorée qui se trouvait dans les mains de la princesse.

J'ouvris le coffret et je restais sans voie face au somptueux bracelet en or incrusté de diamants. Je m'en saisi délicatement et le passait autour de mon poignet. Toutes les pierres brillaient de mille feu, des reflets bleu apparaissant sur certaines d'entre elle.

- Quelque chose de neuf pour toi, mais ancien! Affirma la princesse.

- Quelque chose de bleu! Affirma Alice en me glissant les peignes serti de safir de ma mère dans mes cheveux.

- Quelque chose d'emprunté! Ajoutèrent Esmée et Rosalie, l'une pour une jartière et l'autre pour un collier.

- Merci! Dit-je sans grande assurance. Que représente le bracelet? Demandais-je timidement.

- C'est l'appartenance au clan des Volturi, ta mère étant une reine ce bracelet te protège en t'intégrant à la famille royal! Affirma Rosalie.

- Ma mère est morte! Braillais-je en sanglotant.

- En es-tu si sûr? Me demanda la princesse.

- Si elle était vivante elle serait ici, avec moi! Hurlais-je contre elle.

- Eh bien, je suis là! Répondit-elle en enlevant sa capuche et dévoilant le visage radieux de ma mère.

Je me précipitais sur elle et l'a serré de toute mes forces dans mes bras. Ma mère était en vie! Ma mère était là, avec moi! Ma mère me berçais dans ses bras, elle sanglotait tout comme moi face à se moment de pure bonheur. Ma mère était revenu auprès de moi, auprès de ma famille, auprès de papa! Rien ne pouvais gâcher se moment de bonheur, rien appart le fait qu'elle avait faillit tuer papa. Je chassais cette image de ma tête, elle devait avoir une raison, elle me l'expliquerait plus tard! Pour le moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance, c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de toute ma vie!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47: la cérémonie!

Aov Bella :

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que nous étions enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque Félix frappa à la porte.

- Reine Bella! J'ai appris votre problème, je suis là si…

- Non, ça va Félix! Affirmais-je en le coupant sèchement.

- Maman?

- Ce n'est rien, nous en parlerons plus tard! Affirmais-je avec le sourire.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' Nessie, nous avons l'éternité pour parler et nous retrouver mais ton mariage lui n'attend pas! Je vais descendre à présent! Taché de ne pas penser à moi afin que la surprise d'Edward soit total!

- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête! Pouffa Rosalie.

- Il sera tellement heureux! Surenchérie Esmée.

- Je t'aime maman! Affirma ma fille en m'enlaçant.

Je sortais de la pièce, avec une grande appréhension. Je savais que ma famille était heureuse mais je serais certainement un danger pour eux. J'imaginais un moment de faiblesse et mordant Edward, incapable d'arrêter ma soif et le vider de son sang, le tuant et restant seule avec la douleur d'avoir perdu mon amour. Je chassais cette image de ma tête et descendais au rez de chaussé afin de saluer les invités qui venaient de se joindre à nous. Le clan de Denali arriva en premier, Tanya et Kate m'enlacèrent dans leurs bras, mais sans me reconnaître. Carmen m'enlaça à son tour, puis Eleazar qui lui me murmura à l'oreille qu'il était heureux que je sois en vie et qu'il tiendrait ses pensées secrète à tous. Ensuite il me présenta Branda qui avait drôlement changé et qui avait intégré leurs clan, apportant une nouvelle sœur. Et je fis enfin la connaissance de mon futur gendre qui fut le vampire le plus attentionné qui soit. Je me demandais ce qu'il devait pensée de moi, une princesse qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur sa futur femme et sa futur belle famille. Il me parla de lui, c'était un vampire nomade et solitaire qui n'avait jamais trouvé sa moitié. Un jour cependant il rencontra ma fille et tomba follement amoureux d'elle. Au début il fût choqué qu'elle soit à moitié humaine, puis mort de peur à l'idée de lui faire du mal. Mais son sentiment d'amour l'emporta sur sa raison et il voulu partir voir le monde avec elle, ma fille refusa car elle aimait trop sa famille et avait peur pour son père. Alors il changea son mode de vie, devenant un vampire végétarien, et resta à ses côtés. Cela me fit sourire car leurs histoire ressemblait énormément à celle qu'Edward et moi avions vécu. Le prêtre arriva et la cérémonie commença. Je m'installais au premier rang devant le reste de la famille Cullen. Emmett et Eleazar en garçon d'honneur me fit sourire, Emmett essayait tant bien que mal de rester sérieux. Carmen et Rosalie se positionnèrent à leurs place de demoiselle d'honneur et Esmée se mit au piano. La musique retenti et je tournais la tête, cachant mon visage mais laissant un espace pour pouvoir admirais la scène que tout le monde attendaient. Du haut des escaliers je vis ma fille descendre d'un pas hésitant les marches d'escalier accrochait de toute ses forces au bras d'Edward et je souris en me rappelant que ma fille était aussi maladroite que moi étant humaine. Cette descente me rappela également la mienne au bras de Charlie, impatience mais également morte de peur à l'idée de m'endormir au moment de dire oui. Ma fille remonta l'allée et je constatais une lueur de joie et de tristesse dans les yeux de mon mari, cela devait lui rappeler tellement de souvenir. Il tendit la main de notre fille à Lucas et vint s'assoire à côté de moi. Ma fille nous regarda et sourit et je précipitais mon pouvoir sur elle afin qu'Edward ne lise pas ses pensées et celui-ci sembla troublé. Ma fille répondit un oui plein d'amour et Lucas le lui rendit de la même manière. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et personne ne pu s'empêcher de rire et d'applaudir nos jeunes mariés. Et le moment du lancé de bouquet arriva et ma fille me le lança avec une adresse consternante en plein dans la tête. Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais moi je me pressais de rajuster ma capuche. Tout le monde embrassa le couple et j'attendais le dernier moment avant de m'avancer vers eux. Edward était déjà loin et commençais à mettre en place la musique sur la piste de danse.

- Lucas, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un de très spéciale pour moi! Affirma ma fille. Mais promet moi de ne pas crier et de ne pas penser à elle tant…

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour!

- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin me dévoiler face à mon gendre! Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres et en lui dévoilant mon visage.

Sa réaction me surpris, il me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

- Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt?

- Parce que sinon ça serai pas une surprise et si vous permettez il m'en reste encore une à faire.

- Maman…

- Oui ma chérie?

- Essaye de pas lui marcher sur les pieds! Affirma-t-elle en explosant de rire.

- Je vais essayé! Lui répondis-je en enfilant ma capuche et en me dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

Aov Edward :

J'essayais de me charger de la musique mais je dois avouer que j'avais du mal. Je tenais la pochette de cd où se trouvait la berceuse de Bella et restait sans bouger. Soudains quelqu'un me tapota le dos et je vis Alice, un large sourire au lèvres.

- Laisse je m'en charge! Affirma-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon…

- Écoute Edward, tu es gentil mais là tu me soul, la princesse veut t'inviter à danser alors vas-y! Brailla-t-elle d'un tond ferme.

- Alice. Soufflais-je.

- Tu veux être responsable d'un incident diplomatique c'est ça? Me balança-t-elle en pleine figure.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la piste de danse et ma sœur fît retentir la musique, laissant ma fille et son jeune époux ouvrir le bal. J'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers la princesse et celle-ci me tendit sa main avant de s'avancer au milieu de la piste. C'est à ce moment là que la musique changea pour devenir la berceuse de Bella et je me tendis d'un coup.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser! Affirma la princesse.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne danserais jamais avec qui que ce soit sur cette musique! Affirmais-je sèchement en m'éloignant et en tournant le dos à ma cavalière.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda celle-ci en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Parce que personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ma femme!

- Je ne tiens pas à la remplacer…

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous fait ça! Hurlais-je en me retournant vers elle.

- Parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas apprécié mon cadeau! Affirma-t-elle.

- Votre cadeau c'est de me faire souffrir? Demandais-je avec amertume.

- Non mon cadeau c'est de redonner un sens à ta vie! Conclua-t-elle en enlevant sa cape.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapitre 48 : Epilogue.**_

_**Aov Edward : **_

_**Je tombais par terre, restant bouche bée, mon corps réagissant et sanglotant de bonheur face à cette apparition. J'entendais autour de moi des cris de stupeur, des cris de joie, mais moi je restais là à contempler ma Bella, ma femme. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, trop choqué, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Ma femme, ma vie, mon âme était revenu et ce tenait face à moi. Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me fit son plus beau sourire. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, caressant avec mon pouce la larme noir imprégner sur son visage, vérifiant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague qu'on me faisait.**_

_**- Je t'aime. Souffla Bella avec son regard rempli d'amour.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein, par pitié dit moi que je ne suis pas fou! Suppliais-je.**_

'' _**Tu n'est pas fou Edward, je suis bien là, devant toi! Qu'attend tu pour me prendre dans tes bras?**_**''**

**La pensée de Bella me fit sortir de ma catatonie et je me jetais sur elle afin de la serrer dans mes bras. Oui, ma Bella était revenue, elle m'aimait et je l'avais enfin retrouvé après un siècle.**

**- Merci d'avoir tenue ta promesse! Affirma-t-elle sa tête contre mon torse.**

**- Je t'aime ma Bella, mon ange! **

**Alice remis en route la musique et je soulevais ma femme et commençais à danser, je ne voulais plus que tout cela s'arrête. Ma fille avait le visage rempli de larme de joie et danser avec entrain sur la musique, serrer dans les bras de Lucas. Tout le monde était heureux mais pour moi plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'avais ma Bella à mes côtés et c'était tout ce qui m'importais. Félix nous surveillait cependant mais me cachais ses pensées, restant le visage sans expression et son regard inquiet sur ma femme. Moi je savourais se moment de pur bonheur avec elle.**

**Aov Bella : **

**Nous dansions depuis des heures, heureux, Edward et son sourire en coin me faisant trébuché en m'éblouissant de tout son être. Soudains mon cœur me prit en traître et je tombais à terre, le souffle coupait et la tête qui tournais. Edward s'accroupit devant moi, me secouant et hurlant des choses que je ne comprenais pas.**

**- Félix! Appelais-je la voix faible.**

**- Écarte toi Edward, ma reine à besoin de moi! Dit-il d'un tond sec.**

**- Félix, c'est peut-être ta reine mais c'est avant tout ma femme! Hurla Edward.**

**- Arrêtez de vous battre, elle va mourir si vous ne vous dépêchez pas! Cria Alice.**

**- Dit moi ce qu'il faut faire Félix, c'est à moi de la sauver! Affirma Edward.**

**- Je…je suis un monstre! Affirmais-je à bout de souffle.**

**- Elle a besoin de sang, de sang de vampire! Affirma Félix. **

**- Bella, Bella ma chérie, prend le mien il est à toi! Supplia Edward.**

**- NON! JE RISQUE DE TE TUER! JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE PEUX PAS! Hurlais-je.**

**- Nous sommes tous là Bella, tu as faillit mourir pour nous, nous sommes prêt à mourir pour toi! Affirma Carlisle.**

**Je levais la tête et je restais sans voix face au spectacle qui se déroulais devant moi. Tout les vampires se positionnèrent devant moi, m'offrant leurs cou afin que je me nourrice de leurs sang et que je survive. Voilà ce que j'étais à leurs yeux, une fille, une amie, une femme, une mère, une reine. Je mordis Edward et bus deux gorgées de son sang. **

…**.**

**Des siècles ont passé mais je reste la même, la seule vampire de la planète se nourrissant du sang de ma propre espèce afin de survivre. Des vampires de tout horizon vienne à moi afin que je les honores de ma morsure. Ma famille et là et me soutiens, voilà ce que je suis.**

**BELLA CULLEN**

…**.**

**Et voilà ma fiction et terminé, j'espère qu'elle vous as fait plaisir. J'invite tout ceux qui ont lu ma fiction d'aller voir ma deuxième intitulée la reine de la prophétie. Merci à tous pour votre soutiens.**


End file.
